The Legend of Zelda: Empire
by xakattak
Summary: InheritanceZelda crossover. Link discovers something strange in the Lost Woods, and suddenly finds himself in another land. A land where an evil king terrorizes his own people. A land of dragons... COMPLETE!
1. Journey

**Chapter 1: Journey**

A/N: I've put a lot of thought into this story. This is basically what I think would be totally awesome for the third book in the Inheritance trilogy. Flame me if you wish, I just feel like the worlds of Hyrule and Alagaësia would mix extremely well. Anyway, on with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Link, the Hero of Time, entered the castle gates on the back of his trusty steed, Epona, and took the familiar path to the castle throne room. He had recently received a summons from Princess Zelda Harkinian, with whom he had been a friend since he was a young child. The message she had was urgent.

As soon as he set foot in the throne room, he bowed to the King and his daughter, the princess. He then strode forward to meet her. He took her hand and kissed it. She then stood before him and gave him a friendly hug.

"What did you need me for?" Link asked. Zelda cleared her throat.

"We found something in the Lost Woods; something extremely strange. You must come with me. I cannot describe it." Link nodded and followed the princess out of the throne room and into a room across the hall. Link had never been in this room.

Link was astonished at what he saw. There were valuable artifacts on shelves, many of which Link recognized: the Zora Sapphire, the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby, the six Medallions, his old Megaton Hammer, and many other items he used on his quest to defeat Ganondorf, King of Evil. Right in the center of the room, on a table, was a stone covered in a burlap cloth. Zelda strode over to it quickly and took the cloth off.

Link was instantly mystified by it. It was a bright green, oval-shaped stone. There seemed to be some kind of mist inside it, swirling around like a thick mix of hot chocolate. He wanted to reach out and grab it. He moved to do so, but Zelda stopped him.

"Don't. We think it's dangerous," she said abruptly.

"Dangerous?" Link scoffed. "What could be dangerous about this? It could be valuable."

"We're not sure. It could be enchanted. Don't touch it with your bare hands. What we want you to do, however, is return this to the site where we found it."

"And where would that be?" Link inquired.

"In the southeast Lost Woods."

"The Lost Woods?" said Link. "They call it that for a reason."

"We need you to do this, Link. What we want is for you to look around for some of the Skull Kids who might know where it came from."

"How exactly did you get a hold of this? It's not like we send battalions of soldiers into the Lost Woods," Link stated.

"It was a couple of traveling mercenaries we sent in that direction. They got lost, naturally, and stumbled upon this. When they came to us, they died at our feet from lack of nutrition. This tumbled out of their travel bags."

Link pondered. He put aside his skepticism, having realized she was being very reasonable. After a moment, he nodded.

"Okay, Princess. I'll do it," he said.

"Thank you, Link," she said, giving him another friendly hug. "You are to leave immediately. We'll give you enough provisions for a few days; it shouldn't take any longer than that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Twelve hours later, Link was deep in the Lost Woods of Hyrule. The Kokiri, his childhood friends, had provided him with a map they had recently finished. It had taken them years to accomplish, but they finally created a somewhat accurate map of the Lost Woods. Link was nearly at his destination, he hoped.

He had been searching for a good two hours in the same general area, and there was no sign of any Skull Kids. He was about to give up hope when he heard a familiar tune being played. Link looked in the direction it was coming from and saw a Skull Kid hanging upside-down on a thick tree branch.

"Hey, you!" said Link. The Skull Kid flipped himself right and looked at Link. He smiled devilishly and scampered off.

"Wait!" Link cried. "Hyaa!" He kicked Epona's sides and she instantly went after the Skull Kid. Link ducked under branches and twigs, catching glimpses of the Skull Kid he had seen.

The chase went on for almost a half hour before Link gave up hope. It was then that he realized he was utterly lost. Looking at his map was no help; he hadn't referred to it for the entire chase. Link held his head in his hands and pulled his hair. He didn't care that it hurt; he deserved it for being a complete idiot.

Suddenly, the map was snatched out of his hands. He whipped around to see the same Skull Kid looking at it quizzically.

"Hey! Give that back!"

The Skull Kid snickered and scampered off again. Link was furious.

"Hyaa!" he cried again. Epona whinnied and galloped off. Faster and faster he rode, desperate to catch the Skull Kid that had his only chance of survival in the Lost Woods.

After a while, he knew it was hopeless. There was no chance for him to survive. The Skull Kids were the masters of the Lost Woods. They were the only ones that could find their way through.

And so, Link, the Hero of Time, began his desperate, hopeless search for some way to exit the Lost Woods. He knew it was impossible, but what else was he going to do?

He camped out at nights and ate his provisions sparingly. But even then it wasn't enough. His three-day supply of food ran out after five. After a week, he was ravenous with hunger.

On the eighth day, two Wolfos attacked him. His voracious hunger motivated him enough to kill them both and cook and eat their meat. It sated him, but he still hungered.

Link's vision started to get hazy. He was getting weaker and weaker. On a particularly hazy day, he was slowly making his way through the woods when he saw a shadow in the trees. Thinking it was the Skull Kid that took his map, he got extremely angry and chased after what he had seen. He continued to see different shadows in the trees. Link lacked the strength to support himself; he had to lean against Epona's neck to stay awake. Epona stopped running after a few minutes. She had lost almost all her strength as well. Link dismounted her and tried to pull her along with the reins, but to no avail. She would not budge. Link finally abandoned her and almost instantly collapsed. He weakly got back to his feet and stumbled through the woods.

His vision was so blurry, he couldn't make out anything. Link saw what looked like people staring after him, and what seemed to be a city concealed in the trees. He could definitely tell what one thing was: the large structure ahead of him. He made his way for it, and hopefully food. There was a ramp that led up to it and a large door. It took all of his strength to open it.

He heard voices as soon as he entered, but they were not speaking his native tongue.

"_Blöthr! Gánga aptr!_" a voice said. Link saw someone's face close to his, and he pushed it away. He could see someone standing in front of a throne. It looked as though he/she was sitting on it at first.

Link's strength finally gave out. His knees buckled, and he collapsed. He heard several gasps. His vision started fading to black. Link heard a deep thud and even more gasps, and then he blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So, how's that for my first chapter? I assure you, this is the only chapter that will have any Hyrule in it. The rest takes place in Alagaësia. I'm only posting this to see what you guys think; I might not even continue with it. Please, please R&R!


	2. Varden

**Chapter 2: Varden**

A/N: Well, I got some pretty good feedback on this so I decided to continue on. I've got about half of the story planned out, so I guess I'll just keep writing until I get writer's block or not got enough feedback. Anyway, on with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link woke up to the feeling of something damp being pressed against his forehead. The first thing he noticed was his voracious hunger. The second thing he noticed was the woman that was helping him. She had dark hair, staggering blue eyes, and a cynical mouth. There was a golden bracelet wrapped around her wrist that was shaped like a hissing snake.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am Trianna," she said. "I am a sorceress of Du Vrangr Gata."

"What's Du Vrangr Gata?" Link asked.

"In the common tongue, it means The Wandering Path. It is a guild of magic users who also do everything else the Varden deem necessary to get done. We're spies, battle mages, warriors, the works."

"I'm sorry, the Varden?" Link asked. His head began to ache.

"The Varden is the rebellious force that fights against the Empire, ruled by the evil Galbatorix."

"Where am I?" Link asked, sitting up. None of this was making sense; he had no idea who or what any of these things she was talking about were.

"Look, I'm going to have to talk to you later. Right now, you need food," said Trianna. "I have a proposal I must make to you, however."

She took his arm and helped him to stand. Link's stomach burned with hunger; he lacked the strength to walk for himself.

"Why am I able to speak? When I was last conscious, I couldn't see and I think I passed out. I lacked the strength to speak then," Link said.

"I helped you with magic," she said impatiently. "I'm taking you to the dining hall. There's someone you should meet there."

They went down a hallway to a large room with rows of tables. There was another table that was raised above the others, and there were six people eating at it. There were three men and three women; the one that stood out the most, though, was the dark-skinned woman in the center. She reminded Link of a Gerudo. They were all eating, and so were several soldiers.

"That," said Trianna, pointing to the dark-skinned woman, "is Nasuada. She is the leader of the Varden."

"I don't care. Just give me some food," said Link. Trianna motioned to a man wearing an apron that was just entering the dining hall. He caught her glance, and then looked at Link. Seeming to understand, he rushed back to where he had come from. Trianna then helped Link to sit down at one of the long tables. Link saw Nasuada speak to the man next to her. He nodded and came down from the high table and rushed over to them.

"Hello. You must be our visitor," he said. Link nodded.

"When am I getting my food?" he asked pleasantly.

The man chuckled.

"I am Jörmundur, second-in-command to Nasuada, leader of the Varden," he said with a bow. He was a big man.

"I'm Link, the Hero of Time," Link threw back.

"Where do you come from, visitor, and how did you come into our midst?" Jörmundur asked.

"I come from the land of Hyrule. Princess Zelda sent me into the Lost Woods and I got lost. I passed out from hunger, and the next thing I knew, I was here," Link explained. Jörmundur raised an eyebrow at Trianna.

"Lost _Woods_?" said Trianna. Link nodded.

"Where would that happen to be?" Jörmundur asked.

"It's an area in the southeast corner of Hyrule."

Jörmundur reached into his pocket and drew out a roll of parchment. He spread it out in front of Link, and pointed to a huge forested area that took up almost the entire northern part of whatever land this was.

"This is called Du Weldenvarden," said Jörmundur. "Nobody has ever entered and come out that we know of, besides the Shadeslayer, Eragon."

"Shadeslayer?" Link asked.

"It is his title, for he is one of the only three in the history of Alagaësia to ever defeat a Shade," Trianna explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with this land, so I have no idea what you're talking about," Link apologized.

"We'll get to that in a minute," said Jörmundur, "this Du Weldenvarden is where you were when you passed out; the elven capital, Ellesméra, to be exact. Du Weldenvarden is where the elves are hidden as refugees from the Empire."

"I'm sorry, what is this _Empire_?" Link asked, irritated. Just as he said this, a huge platter full of food was brought out of the kitchen and placed in front of him. Link held up a finger, as if to say, "Excuse me," and proceeded to gorge himself with some of the most delicious food that had ever been his pleasure to consume.

Without another word, Jörmundur returned to the high table at his spot next to Nasuada, where he began to whisper in her ear. Link had no doubt that he was retelling their conversation.

Trianna sat in front of him. Link shot her a quick look before continuing to stuff himself.

"Now, Link," said Trianna. "I must speak with you."

Link looked at her briefly again before resuming his feast.

"At the Du Vrangr Gata, we are lacking a leader. You see, we were led by two figures known only as the Twins, but they betrayed us to King Galbatorix only just recently. I came to the Shadeslayer to propose this very thing to him."

"Noo don' wan' me, do noo?" Link said through a mouthful of turkey.

"We believe you are the next and final Dragon Rider of this generation," said Trianna. Link choked. His mouth was so full that when he gasped at her statement, almost an entire turkey wing was lodged in his throat. He pounded on his chest repeatedly to dislodge the meat, and only found success in doing so after almost a minute, during which Trianna was ready to dislodge it for him with magic.

"You had that green egg in your travel bag, did you not?" asked Trianna.

Link, whose face was now a brilliant red from lack of oxygen, turned to Trianna. "Dragon Rider? I've only heard of dragons in Hyrule, and I've never known of Riders for them. Plus, that was a valuable stone, not an egg."

Ignoring his final statement, Trianna explained, "There are only three known Riders at this time. There is King Galbatorix himself, and his wicked black dragon Shruikan, whom he stole from a Rider before his reign. Then, there is Eragon Shadeslayer, also known as Argetlam, whom we mentioned before."

"And the third?" Link asked.

"A traitor to the Varden. His name is Murtagh. He is the only known son of Morzan, one of the Thirteen Forsworn and Galbatorix's right-hand man before he was killed by Brom."

"Slow down!" said Link. "I still don't know who any of these people are! Who is Brom?"

"He was one of us, and also taught Shadeslayer most of what he knows," said Trianna.

"What is the Thirteen Forsworn?"

"They were the traitorous thirteen Riders who hunted down and destroyed the last of the Riders, including their leader, Vrael."

"Okay, I think I've got it. Galbatorix, who is your king, and the Thirteen Forsworn killed all the Riders. But wait, how did Shadeslayer get a dragon then? Or Galbatorix, or Murtagh?" Link asked.

Trianna sighed. "It seems as though I must tell you from the beginning. It all started when Galbatorix became a Rider at age ten. He was very good from the beginning, but he advanced too quickly. The Riders paid it no heed, however, which was one of the main causes of their demise. After Galbatorix's training was finished, he took a trip with two friends. They traveled far north and into what was unbeknownst to them, Urgal territory."

"What is an Urgal?" Link asked.

"Foul, menacing savage beasts. They are well past the size of an average man. They have horns that protrude from their foreheads and disgusting gray skin. Anyway, Galbatorix and his friends were ambushed in their sleep on a thick sheet of ice. Galbatorix was the sole survivor. Not even his dragon lived. Galbatorix was lost in this land for who knows how long, but it is believed that he went mad. Every creature near him feared his presence. When the thought came to him that a new dragon might be granted him, he traveled back on foot to the headquarters of the Riders; at least, he tried. He collapsed at the foot of the Spine—"

"I'm sorry, what is the Spine?" Link asked. He was getting flustered.

"It is a large mountain range that spans the entire western coast of Alagaësia," said Trianna impatiently. "But back to the story, a farmer found Galbatorix unconscious and summoned the Riders, who took them to their headquarters, Vroengard. As soon as he was conscious, Galbatorix demanded a new dragon. The Riders then saw him as insane as he was, and he was denied. His madness led him to believe it was the Riders' fault that his dragon was killed. He formulated a plan to exact his revenge, and found a sympathetic Rider. Together they learned magical secrets from a Shade and used them to hunt down and kill an elder. As soon as the deed was done, Galbatorix wordlessly turned on and killed his ally. He then hid in the wilderness for a long time. Fate decided to meet him with Morzan, a Rider strong of body but weak of mind. Morzan assisted Galbatorix in sneaking into the citadel Ilirea, which is now Urû'baen, where he stole a black dragon hatchling. He and Morzan then hid in an evil place that no Dragon Rider dared set foot in. Morzan became Galbatorix's apprentice, and together they learned magic that never should have been learned. They began to kill every Rider they met with ease. Twelve other Riders recognized Galbatorix and Morzan's strength and joined them, and thus was formed the Thirteen Forsworn. Only Vrael, leader of the Riders, stood a chance against him. Galbatorix and Vrael fought in a duel, in which Vrael easily won; he made a mistake, however, in hesitating on the final blow. Galbatorix quickly struck, and mortally wounded Vrael. Vrael fled and hid at Utgard Mountain, where he hoped to recuperate. His hopes were dashed when Galbatorix and his Thirteen Forsworn found and decapitated him. It was then that Galbatorix became King of Alagaësia, and to this day he remains so.

"But hope endured. One of the Riders, whose dragon was killed in the battle at Doru Araeba, had a contact with the Varden. He was supposed to steal the only three remaining dragon eggs from Galbatorix, but only managed to take one. This Rider, Brom, the same Brom that taught Eragon Shadeslayer how to be a Rider, set out to Gil'ead with his friend Jeod. They were informed that the egg was in Gil'ead. Somehow, Jeod and Brom were separated, but Brom managed to find the egg in a storage room. Just as he exited the building with it, Morzan, who was also looking for the egg, confronted him. The two ancient Riders dueled, and Brom succeeded in killing Morzan, the last of the Forsworn. Brom thought himself to be victorious and sent the egg to the Varden, who then sent it to Ellesméra by way of their emissary, Arya Svit-kona.

"Years later, Arya and her two companions were on their way to return this egg to Brom, for there had been a misunderstanding with the transportation of the egg. Unexpectedly, the Shade Durza, from whom Eragon gets the name Shadeslayer, and a company of Urgals attacked her. Her two companions were instantly killed, but she managed to get away, so she thought. She slew many Urgals, but the Shade Durza managed to get to her. Thinking quickly, she meant to send the egg to Carvahall, a small village in Palancar Valley where Brom was believed to be in hiding. In her haste, the egg was taken farther west, to a remote location in the Spine. Durza then captured Arya and took her to Gil'ead.

"Eragon, the Argetlam, witnessed this egg's transportation while hunting in the Spine. I do not know the entire story, but I believe the Ra'zac, Galbatorix's minions who were hunting for the egg, killed Eragon's uncle Garrow. Frightened and angry, Shadeslayer fled Palancar Valley with Brom and his newly hatched blue dragon, Saphira to hunt down and kill the Ra'zac. He ended up not being able to kill them, however, but they killed Brom. Eragon found a new companion, Murtagh, the very same one who betrayed us to Galbatorix. Eragon did not conceive that he could be a traitor. They made to come to us, the Varden, and on their way saved Arya from Durza in Gil'ead and took her here, where she was recuperated. Galbatorix, in his fury, sent a large army of Kull, a much larger and stronger tribe of Urgals, to Tronjheim, our previous headquarters before we came here to Aberon. Durza led the Urgals into battle with us. We managed to defeat them. Eragon dueled with Durza, who easily defeated him, and gave him an enormous scar on his back that still pains him to this day. Arya and Saphira managed to distract Durza, however, to allow Eragon just enough time to earn himself the title Shadeslayer."

Trianna looked as though she was about to continue, but something distracted her. Link looked over to where she was looking and saw Jörmundur motioning for her to come over.

"You should rest," said Trianna. "That food needs time to digest." She pointed at his bulging stomach. Link had finished his food. Link nodded in agreement and slowly exited the dining hall to his quarters, which took him a moment to find. Satisfied with his now painfully full stomach, Link lie down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Wow! I definitely did not expect that chapter to turn out so long. The only reason I had Galbatorix's story and the synopsis of _Eragon_ was because I felt that the readers of this story who have not read _Eragon _or _Eldest_ deserve to know what's going on. I'll have a quick synopsis of _Eldest _in the next chapter, and then a fun addition to the plot. Read and review, please!


	3. Breakfast with Nasuada

**Chapter 3: Breakfast with Nasuada**

A/N: Spoiler warning! If anyone does not like spoilers and has not read _Eragon_ or _Eldest_ and wants to see the _Eragon_ movie, I highly suggest you do not read this. Unless you like spoilers, of course.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link awoke with a start. _What a crazy dream_, Link thought. He had a dream that some crazy sorceress lady told him about a strange land and dragons, and that he was very hungry. He vaguely remembered exploring a castle-type place, but that was all he remembered after that. He got up and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As soon as his eyes opened, he found himself in the same room he was in his dream. With a sigh, he collapsed back down on his bed. He wasn't lying there long before someone knocked.

"Who is it?" Link asked grumpily.

"Jörmundur," he said. Link walked to the door and opened it to see Jörmundur standing there with a small smile on his face. "Lady Nasuada has proposed that you break fast with her this morning."

"I'll be there in a minute. I've got a question, though," said Link. Jörmundur raised his eyebrows. "Where is my stuff from my travel bag? And where's my horse?"

"Queen Islanzadí sent your horse and your travel bag to us safely. We emptied your travel bag's contents into that wardrobe," said Jörmundur, pointing to a wardrobe next to his bed, "and your horse is in our stable. Magnificent horse, by the way."

"When may I see her?" Link asked.

"Why, I can take you to her as soon as you've finished breakfast with Nasuada."

"Thank you," said Link gruffly. He didn't wait for Jörmundur's reply before he shut the door. He then went over to the wardrobe Jörmundur had gestured to and opened it. All his tunics of each color were hanging there, and his sheathed Master Sword and Hylian Shield were placed neatly on a shelf. He was also pleased to see all his other items: his bow and quiver, his bombs, several Deku Nuts, and his boomerang. Link then took his blue tunic from the wardrobe and took it off the hanger, then dressed into it. Once he was sure he was presentable, he exited his room and realized that he had no idea where Nasuada wished to eat with him.

Link saw a servant walk nearby and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could point me to where Lady Nasuada eats her breakfast privately?" Link asked.

"Go straight down this hall, take a right, and it'll be the first door on your left," she explained. Link thanked her and followed her directions. He didn't know whether to knock or not, but he did. He heard footsteps coming to the door and it opened.

Link stood before a very broad but short man. He had to be at least six inches shorter than Link, who was about 6'3".

"Um… hello," said Link. "I was invited to break fast with Nasuada."

"Come in, Link," said a voice. The broad man turned to allow Link to see who had spoken. It was Nasuada herself, who was beckoning for him to come in. They were seated at a round table, each with food in front of them. Link recognized everyone there; they were the same people who were eating breakfast at the high table the previous day, including Jörmundur.

There was one empty seat, which Link assumed was his. He was cautious before sitting down, but after no one objected, he sat. Link then took a look around the table. There was the short and broad man, and there was also another man who was taller than Link. There were also two women besides Nasuada. One had tense lips and close-set eyes, and the other had a large heap of gray hair and a matronly face, contradicted by the hilt of a dagger poking from the top of her bulging shirt.

"I am sure you do not know anyone in this room aside from Jörmundur," said Nasuada. "This," she said, pointing to the tall man, "is Umérth, Falberd,"—the broad one—"Sabrae, and Elessari,"—the two women. "They are the Council of Elders. And I am Nasuada."

"Pleased to meet you," said Link weakly. Sabrae stuck up her nose. Elessari smiled giddily and caused the dagger hilt to bounce slightly. Umérth and Falberd gave small smiles.

"Your food should be here soon," said Nasuada. "Until it does, I do recall Trianna telling you a story?" Link nodded. "Where did she leave off?"

Link thought for a moment. Then he remembered: "Right after Eragon, or Shadeslayer, or Argetlam or whatever his name is killed that Shade man," he said.

"His name was Durza," Sabrae corrected.

"Yes, Eragon did kill Durza the Shade. That was an occasion that will not be easily forgotten," said Nasuada. "It came with a price, however. Before Eragon administered the killing stroke, Durza sliced through Eragon's back from his right shoulder blade to the opposite hip. We were able to heal it on the surface quickly and well enough, but it troubled him for a while. He spoke with the Council after…."

There was a small silence as Nasuada seemed to be controlling her emotions. "After my father was killed." This came as a surprise to Link. He had assumed she had always been leader of the Varden.

"Trianna did not tell me this," Link said.

"After Eragon killed Durza, all the Urgals retreated. It was three days later that Ajihad, my father, was killed," said Nasuada. Her voice cracked on her father's name. "Some Urgals stayed behind after the battle and ambushed my father, the Twins, and Murtagh. My father was killed, and it was believed for a time that both the Twins and Murtagh were killed as well."

"But they weren't?" Link guessed.

"Correct, but I will get to that later," said Nasuada. "After the Council spoke with him, I was anointed leader over the Varden, and Eragon swore fealty to me as leader. He then vanished. Nobody knows for sure where he went, but he took several dwarves from Tronjheim with him, as well as Arya Svit-kona, whose name I'm sure you've heard."

Link nodded. He knew whom she was talking about. It was then that his food arrived; a butler came in holding an average-sized plate full of eggs, bacon, and sausage. Link ate while Nasuada spoke.

"It is rumored that Eragon went to Du Weldenvarden to complete his training as a Rider, but nobody knows how that's possible. In the meantime, we, the Varden, had to relocate. The Empire knew where we were, and we couldn't let it stay that way. I sent a message to King Orrin, who is king of this country, Surda, asking for his assistance. He politely agreed to let us make our headquarters here and coexist with him. We lived here for a time, but the Empire found us again. We didn't even send a message to Eragon; he just came. He said something about a vision.

"Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, came with us to Du Völlar Eldrvarya, which in the common tongue means, 'The Burning Plains.' It was there, at the Burning Plains, that a company of a hundred or so Urgals bearing a white flag met us. Eragon proposed that we destroy them anyway; I suspected that he had a slight lust for blood after his transformation."

"Transformation?" Link asked.

"Yes. While Eragon was away in Du Weldenvarden, he underwent some kind of change. If you were to see him now, he would look much like you do: an elf."

"An elf?" Link said. "I'm not an elf."

"You're not an elf?" Nasuada asked, surprised. The Council exchanged glances.

"No. I'm a Hylian. It is the native race of my homeland, Hyrule," Link explained. Nasuada shrugged.

"Back to the story, we do not know exactly how this happened. But I feel that with his new powers, he is too eager to destroy things. He wants to try his new powers out. So when the Urgals got to us bearing a white flag, it was difficult to convince him out of it. Once we did, we went and met with their leader, whose name was Nar Garzhvog. The Urgals wanted to get back at the Empire for using them as battle tools at Farthen Dûr."

"I've never heard that name before," Link said.

"Farthen Dûr is the mountain in which Tronjheim is located," Nasuada explained. Link nodded.

"So we debated on it and decided it would be wise to allow the Urgals to join us. Nar Garzhvog and his Urgals were a great asset to the battle against Galbatorix's men and helped us a lot. But the beginning and the end of the battle were very… unsettling, to say the least."

"Why is that?" Link asked.

"I'm getting to it," Nasuada said impatiently. "Right after the battle started, King Hrothgar of the dwarves, with whom we coexisted in Tronjheim, brought an army of dwarves to aid us in the battle.

"But the Empire had a few secret weapons up their sleeves. First, Murtagh and his red dragon, Thorn, showed up. Galbatorix had corrupted them. He forced them to swear fealty to him in the ancient language. When one makes a promise in the ancient language, it cannot be broken. Anyway, when Murtagh first showed up, he cast a bolt of lightning that struck Hrothgar right in the chest. He was killed instantly.

"At first, Eragon did not know that it was Murtagh. He and Saphira fought bravely, and everyone suspected they would win due to Saphira's size compared to Thorn's. Thorn is younger than Saphira, and therefore smaller, but for some reason, he was stronger. It got to the point that both of them were unable to fight and crashed down. Eragon hurriedly dismounted Saphira and stood to face the Rider, and that's when he knew it was Murtagh.

"Then, the Twins showed up in front of the ranks of the Empire, casting fireballs and balls of energy into ours and the dwarves' ranks. It wasn't looking good.

"In the meantime, a ship came in through the Jiet River, which is very near the Burning Plains. It bore the citizens of Carvahall, Eragon's hometown. Eragon's cousin, Roran, was on board as well. It was Roran who killed the Twins with his hammer; he snuck up behind them and smashed in both their skulls.

"I do not know exactly what else happened between Murtagh and Eragon besides that they fought, but Eragon was very perturbed afterwards. All I know is that Murtagh took Eragon's sword, Zar'roc, because the color of the blade matched that of Thorn."

"I'm sorry, did you say the _color _of his blade?" Link asked.

"Yes. Riders usually wield a sword whose blade matches the color of his or her dragon. Zar'roc, which happened to have been Morzan's sword before Brom slew him, was Eragon's for a time, until Murtagh took it. The word 'Zar'roc' translates to the common tongue as 'misery.'

"Eragon and Roran were reunited after the battle, in which we emerged victorious once again. We haven't seen Eragon since, but we do know where he went, which is the whole reason I asked you to break fast with me," said Nasuada.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, nervous.

"Eragon went with Roran to Helgrind, a lone mountain near Dras-Leona. Helgrind is the object of worship with the citizens of Dras-Leona. It is a demonic religion that focuses on human sacrifice and the dismemberment of 'unnecessary' limbs," said Nasuada with disgust. "Helgrind is said to be the hideout of the Ra'zac, Galbatorix's hideous minions. We do not know why exactly they went there, but they've been there too long. We want you to go and get them," said Nasuada. She seemed nervous, as if he would decline.

"What!" Link cried. He didn't want to fight demons from another country, he wanted to be home in Hyrule.

"Now listen, we don't want you to leave right away, but it needs to be soon. We know of your exploits in Hyrule—"

"How?" Link asked.

"I'll get to that later. We know what a great fighter you are, so we want you to go after Eragon and Roran and bring them back here. You are Alagaësia's only hope. Please, Link."

It was silent. Link had a really tough decision on his hands. But if he didn't have to leave right away, he supposed it might be okay.

"Okay," Link submitted. "I'll go. But not yet."

"Of course," said Nasuada. He could tell she didn't want to do anything that would make him change his mind. "You can go explore the castle now." Link stood to his feet and bowed before Nasuada. He gestured to his plate, and was about to speak. "Don't worry about it," said Nasuada. "The butler will get it."

"Where can I find the stables?" Link asked.

"Straight down this hall is the exit of the castle," said Umérth. It was the first time Link heard him speak. "Exit the castle and the stables will be right outside to your right. Your horse is there, and what a beautiful horse it is."

"Thank you, sir," said Link. He exited the room and followed Umérth's directions. It took him about five minutes to reach the stables and locate Epona.

"Hey girl," said Link, patting her neck. She turned to him and sniffed his face.

"I missed you. Sorry I abandoned you," he apologized. Epona grunted her forgiveness.

"What do you say we go for a ride?" Link asked. Epona whinnied. Link took it as a yes and opened the stall she was in and let her out. He climbed upon her saddle and realized he did not know his way around Aberon. Link then told himself to pay attention to where he was going and he'd be fine.

"Hyaa!" he cried, kicking her sides. Epona whinnied and rose up on her hind legs before galloping off down the road into Aberon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Another long chapter! I usually don't write chapters this long, but I wanted to contain the whole _Eldest_ summary in one chapter. The next one will be a lot better and more exciting! Stay tuned!


	4. Green

**Chapter 4: Green**

After finding Aberon to be a rather boring city, Link made his way back to the castle. It was about lunchtime when he was doing so. He could feel many eyes staring after him, but he paid them no heed and continued on.

What Link was thinking about most was what Nasuada had said about Hyrule. _We know about your exploits in Hyrule_… it was definitely disturbing. He couldn't understand how they knew of what he had done there when he had no idea of Alagaësia's existence until the previous day.

He shook those unpleasant thoughts away just in time. A very odd looking girl jumped in front of his horse, causing her to back up on her hind legs. Link steadied Epona enough so that she wouldn't fall down and crush the girl. When Epona finally settled down, Link felt as if he was the one who needed to be settled.

The girl in front of him was ghastly. Her appearance was almost normal, but there was something about her that made him want to scream with fear. She had a strange mark on her forehead, extremely pale skin, and violet eyes. She looked to be about five or six.

"Hello, Link," she said. Link recoiled. Her voice was an adult's. It repulsed him. He shied away from her gaze. "Be not afraid, Link," she said. How did she know his name?

"What are you?" Link asked.

"I am what Eragon made me. I am Elva," she said. Link was now interested at the mention of the legendary hero whom he had yet to meet.

"What Eragon made you?" Link repeated, puzzled. "Why did you jump in front of my horse?"

"She was about to step into this pothole," said Elva, gesturing to a deep depression in the road. Link noticed a bloody scrape on her pale elbow from where she had dived in front of him. Link looked at where she pointed. It could have caused Epona to trip and break a leg.

"Oh… thank you," said Link. Elva did not speak, but only walked away. Almost grateful she was gone, Link galloped away, making sure he would not step in the pothole.

Link arrived at the castle just in time for lunch to be served. There was chicken, corn, and potatoes. Link ate hungrily; his hunger still hadn't fully worn off from his adventure in the Lost Woods—or rather, Du Weldenvarden. It had never occurred to him that the Lost Woods could lead to _two_ different lands—Alagaësia and Termina.

Link finished eating his lunch and retreated to his quarters. As soon as he did, he took off his tunic and threw it in the provided wardrobe. He was about to close the door when something inside caught his eye. Curious, he looked inside. When the wardrobe was fully open, Link was astonished to see the green stone—egg—next to his weapons. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

Link encountered the same desire to reach out and grab it as he had back in Hyrule with Princess Zelda. Making sure no one was watching, Link slowly reached out toward the egg and picked it up in his hands and stared into its mystical surface. It was strange to think that it contained a sentient being… something that was breathing.

The egg vibrated. Link was startled. He wanted to put it down, but the vibration did not occur again, so he kept staring at it.

It shook. This time, Link placed it on a shelf, slightly frightened. The egg shook repeatedly, rocking back and forth. Link stared at it as it began to shake violently. He saw small cracks appear on its surface. Link got closer. A small chip flew off, sticky membrane stuck to it.

Suddenly, the egg burst, pieces flying all over the room. Link instinctively shielded his eyes. When he was sure it was done, he peeked.

On the shelf was a tiny green dragon, rolling back and forth on its back. Link cocked his head, intrigued.

The dragon noticed Link was looking at him and turned to face him. It chirped happily.

"Hey little fella," said Link with a small smile. It moved toward him. It was going to fall off the shelf! Impulsively, Link dove to catch it. As soon as his hand made contact with the dragon, a shock jolted up his right arm and into his head. Link cried out and was knocked to the floor, dazed. The dragon hit the ground unharmed. His body burned; pain surged through him. It was a while before he could feel anything, and then he sat up. His right palm tingled. He looked down at his palm just in time to see a shimmering silver oval appear.

Link watched the dragon hatchling with amazement as it crawled under Link's tunic. At first it was curious, but then it was annoyed that it couldn't see. It shook its head repeatedly to get the tunic from off its eyes, but it couldn't manage to get from under it. Link laughed. Finally, the little green dragon reached up with a claw and pushed the tunic off its face.

Then, Link felt something brush his consciousness. He ignored it to watch the dragon play around, but it was standing stock still, radiant green eyes boring into his own blue ones.

The feeling grew stronger, and Link apprehensively let it into his mind. He felt a rapacious hunger, not coming from himself, but from the dragon. Link understood now. It was telling him it was hungry!

Link hurried and threw his tunic back on before exiting his room and running into the kitchen. Lunch was still being served to some. Link saw a plate with a large slab of chicken on it. Making sure he wasn't being watched, Link snatched it off the plate and ran back to his room, slamming the door after him. He saw the little green dragon bounding around the room, peeping happily. Link couldn't help but notice how cute it was.

"Hey little guy," said Link. The dragon looked up at him and saw the chicken. It bounced up and down excitedly. Link dropped the chicken and the dragon padded over to it and ate it quickly. It seemed large enough; the dragon sat on its haunches tiredly, and Link noticed a slight bulge in its stomach. The dragon gave a soft yawn and curled into a small ball. After he was sure it was asleep, Link rushed out of the room and went to the room where he had eaten breakfast with Nasuada. Once he heard voices inside, Link burst in without knocking. The entire Council was sitting around the table, looking annoyed at Link's sudden outburst. Link didn't feel comfortable telling anyone but Jörmundur.

"Jörmundur," said Link. Jörmundur raised his eyebrows. "Can I speak with you please?"

A little puzzled, Jörmundur stood and came to the door, which Link closed after them.

"What is it, Link?" Jörmundur asked.

"You know the green dragon egg?" Link asked. Jörmundur nodded. "I found it in my wardrobe. Did you put it there when you emptied my travel bag?"

"No," said Jörmundur, mystified. "I took it to Nasuada. Why?"

Link looked around. "It hatched," he said. Jörmundur's eyes widened.

"It _hatched_?" Jörmundur cried. Link put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I don't want anyone thinking I'm a Rider!" Link whispered.

"But you are now!" said Jörmundur. "A dragon will only hatch for one person, and that's the person that's destined to be its Rider!"

Worry gripped Link. He wasn't supposed to be a Rider; he was the Hero of Time. His place was in Hyrule.

"I must tell Nasuada," said Jörmundur.

"No!" said Link. "I don't want anyone else knowing!"

"I won't tell the Council, I promise. Just Nasuada," he said. Link thought for a moment. Nasuada seemed nice enough.

"Okay, but _only_Nasuada!"

Jörmundur nodded and opened the door, poking his head in. "Nasuada, can you come out here for a moment?" Link heard her footsteps coming to the door and saw her come out.

Jörmundur and Nasuada stood next to Link while Jörmundur related to her what Link had said.

"The green egg hatched for you?" said Nasuada, bewildered. Link nodded. Nasuada paced for a moment.

"Have you told anyone else about this besides Jörmundur and I?" she asked. Link shook his head.

"No. I don't trust the Council," he said.

"And for good reason," said Nasuada. "They will try everything in their power to corrupt you into being the Varden's guard-dog. Don't let that happen. We would benefit a lot from your assistance, but try not to let your life revolve around us."

"Don't worry," said Link. "The Varden are the last thing I'm concerned about. All I want is to get back home."

"But don't leave until Galbatorix has been dethroned," said Nasuada. "Please."

"But that could take years!" Link protested.

"You don't have much of a choice right now," she said. "Especially since that dragon just hatched for you."

"Okay, fair enough," said Link.

"Now, we need to find somewhere to keep your dragon while he grows. Then you can train with him when he's old enough to communicate with you," said Nasuada.

"Wait, _communicate_?" Link asked, confused.

"Yes. Did you not know that dragons were intelligent beings? They are as intelligent as your or I, perhaps more so," Nasuada explained. This came as a shock to Link. From all he had (or hadn't) heard about dragons, he thought them to be mere beasts.

"Take me and Jörmundur to your quarters, and we will discreetly transport your dragon to somewhere safe. I know the perfect place," she said. Link nodded and led them to his quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Again, let me know what you think. This was a slightly shorter chapter than before. Read and review!


	5. Ingeitum and Drottingu

**Chapter 5: Ingietum and Dröttingu **

The following day, Link followed Nasuada to a courtyard in the castle, where his dragon was. It was a large courtyard with only one access point, and it could only be reached if you knew where the secret passageway was. There were no windows looking into the courtyard, and the walls around it were too high to see it from any position. It was the perfect place to hide his dragon, at least while he was small enough to be hidden.

Link had been asked to bring his sword and shield. He had yet to know why, but it felt good to have his holy weapons strapped to his back.

Link followed Nasuada to a small, vacant library. Nasuada approached a bookcase and searched the books. Link's first thought was, _Typical. The secret book that doubles as a doorknob. Anyone can figure that out._

But he was deceived. Nasuada approached the bookcase sure enough, but there was a knot in the wood. Nasuada pressed hard and the bookcase swung open, revealing a passageway to a courtyard. Link instantly saw his dragon prancing around, chasing a butterfly. He had already grown a slight bit since yesterday.

Also in the courtyard were two other people. One was an extremely short, stocky man with a long beard and a battle-ax. The other was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen; she had long black hair, green eyes, and pointed ears very similar to Link's. Was she Hylian as well?

"Link, I'd like you to meet Orik Ingietum and Arya Dröttingu, the same Arya Svit-kona I have spoken to you about," said Nasuada. Link stepped into the courtyard and faced the two of them. Orik, who Link assumed was the dwarf, was smiling heartily, while Arya had a stone-cold look on her face. Arya was the first to speak.

"_Atra esterní ono thelduin_," she said. No one spoke. Link didn't understand a word she had said. Arya looked hurt until Nasuada saved the day.

"Arya, he is not an elf," she said quickly. "He is not familiar with the ancient language."

Arya looked mildly surprised.

"But his ears are pointed, and his features match that of an elf. How can he not be an elf?" said Arya quizzically.

"I hail from the land of Hyrule," said Link. "I am Hylian, not an elf. We speak what you call the common tongue."

Arya studied him.

"Are Hylians capable of learning magic quicker than humans?" Arya asked.

"I wouldn't know, I don't know many who can perform magic. I myself can do a couple of spells, and the princess—"

"Show me," Arya interrupted. Link was caught off guard. "Show me," she repeated. Link nodded and walked off to the far corner of the courtyard. Making sure Arya was watching, Link put both hands behind his back. He first let the spell charge, and then he unleashed it with a loud cry as he slammed his fist on the ground. A large ball of flame encircled him and enlarged until it dissipated before it hit Orik and Arya.

There was a moment's silence before anyone spoke.

"That is impressive," said Arya. "How were you able to perform that without speaking the ancient language?"

"I've never known the ancient language," Link replied.

"What do you call that spell?" Arya asked.

"Din's Fire," said Link. "I learned it when I was young."

Arya seemed troubled. When nobody spoke for a while, Nasuada broke the silence.

"Well, Link, you may come back over here. There is a reason I've brought Arya and Orik here today," she said. Link nodded and went back to stand with Nasuada. "Arya is going to teach you how to perform magic more proficiently, and Orik is going to help perfect your weapons training."

Link laughed. "Don't worry about that; I've had plenty of weapons training," he said.

"I don't think you've had enough for what you're in for," said Nasuada. Link scoffed.

"You have _no_ idea what I've been through," Link replied.

"Well, I assure you," said Arya. "You haven't been through enough to defeat the Ra'zac." Link whirled on her. He was already beginning to dislike her.

"Excuse me?" Link cried. "I don't think you know who you're talking to. I have saved the lives of _millions_ countless times. I defeated a Queen Gohma, a King Dodongo, saved the life of a Zora princess, and traveled through time within my tenth year. I defeated Ganondorf, King of Evil and saved Hyrule from certain destruction. I am the chosen wielder of the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane. I collected six sacred medallions by defeating creatures you've never seen in your worst nightmares. I've accomplished feats that not even the most gifted humans could even attempt. _I am the Hero of Time_!"

Link left everyone in a shocked silence. His sudden outburst of anger had been rather surprising. He didn't apologize. They deserved it for their prejudice and arrogance.

It was a long time before anyone spoke. Nobody knew exactly what to say. It was Nasuada, once again, who spoke first.

"Very well, Link, we won't train you as heavily in weapons. We will do an assessment, just to see what you know, but I imagine you need more help in the magic area," she said. Link was still angry, but agreed that he did not know a lot of magic.

"We will begin with Orik's assessment," said Nasuada. Orik caught her eye and nodded. He motioned for Link to come with him to the center of the courtyard. Link followed. He had yet to hear Orik speak.

"I'm going to come at you with my ax, and you'll have to do your best to defeat me," he said. Before they began, Arya took Orik's ax and placed a finger on the blade.

"_Gëuloth du knífr_!" she said. Link instantly saw some kind of barrier appear around the blade of Orik's ax. Arya took Link's sword and attempted to do the same, but to her surprise, the sword shocked her and sent her flying back.

"What is wrong with your sword?" Arya asked.

"It is the Master Sword," said Link. "It only works for me."

"Well, we have a problem then. Unless there's some way allow me to cast a spell on your sword, you'll have to use a different one," Arya explained.

"Don't worry about that," said Link. He then closed his eyes and conveyed the message that Arya was friendly. "Alright, try again."

Arya got up and placed her finger on the Master Sword's blade, this time apprehensively. When nothing happened, she relaxed. "_Gëuloth du knífr_!"

Link saw the same barrier that appeared around Orik's ax shimmer around Link's sword, but it had more of a glow to it. Link assumed it was a side effect of the holy sword.

"Alright, begin," said Orik. Instantly, Orik charged forward toward Link. Link dodged his swing with ease and whacked him on the back with a move that would have cut him deep, but instead bruised him. Orik charged again, this time more carefully with a vertical swing toward Link's head. Link parried overhead and spun into a horizontal slash that smacked into Orik's right hip. He then made to stab toward his chest, but Orik slapped the blade away with the flat of his ax, and then butted Link in the chest with the top of his ax. Link fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Orik hacked downward, but Link rolled away and cut Orik's leg, and then his arm. If this had been a real fight, Orik would have been long dead. "We are finished, Rider," said Orik, panting. "Your skill greatly surpasses mine." 

"Thank you, Orik," said Link. He turned to Nasuada and Arya, who both seemed impressed.

"I want to test him," said Arya. Link was surprised. He didn't know how well elves fought, but he imagined Arya would be more of a challenge than Orik.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? Please R&R, I really liked writing this chapter. The next will be even better, and Link will learn about _tuatha du orothrim_. He will not actually start, but he will learn the concept of it.


	6. To Name a Dragon

**Chapter 6: To Name a Dragon**

A/N: Just a short note, I've taken the liberty of rearranging a few things to make my own story make sense. First of all, elves and Hylians are of the same skill potential. Secondly, I figured that if Link was able to defeat Ganondorf, King of Evil, he would stand a fighting chance against even an exceptional elf. If I think of any more I'll let you know. Now, on with the story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Instantly, Arya drew two short, curved swords and spun forward in Link's direction. The first thing he noticed was her speed. She was incredible! Link was able to parry her attacks without too much difficulty, but her speed matched that of his own, which astounded him.

To Nasuada and Orik, their duel appeared to move like lightning. Both of their mouths were wide open in amazement.

Link found a break in Arya's offensive and quickly countered it into his own aggressive attack. Now she was the one doing the parrying without time to attack. Neither of them seemed to tire. Arya did have one advantage, however, and that was mobility. She wielded nothing but two short blades, while Link was carrying the Master Sword in his left hand and his large Hylian Shield in his right. Parrying was made much easier for him, but his attacks didn't come as quickly as Arya's, as she could link several attacks into one with her more flexible fighting style. He was forced to rely more on defense.

The duel raged for hours upon hours, literally. Nasuada and Orik, who had at first been fascinated with the duel, had now become bored out of their minds. Jörmundur joined later to watch the spectacle, which provided some refreshment to them after hours of staring at two pointy-eared people fight.

Link noticed a bead of sweat drop from Arya's brow. She was tiring. Link was certain he was as tired as she, but he still had plenty of juice left.

Link was the first to make contact with skin. Arya made a quick horizontal swing, which Link dodged, and then he maneuvered to her left and made a quick brush across her shoulder, and then blocked a second attack with his shield. The blade had not affected Arya's skin, of course, but in battle would have proved to be a small encumbrance.

Arya was angered by his quick move. She charged on with renewed vigor, determined to bring him down.

Suddenly, Link felt something in his head. It was strange; it almost felt like a presence. It took him a minute to make the connection, but as soon as he felt that presence, it was like Arya saw every move Link made before he did it and countered it. Link was suddenly overwhelmed. He fought to get the presence out of his head while concentrating on the duel, but to no avail. It didn't take long for Arya to defeat him. She knocked him to the ground and held the tip of her short sword to his throat. Link only disliked her more for the arrogant look on her face afterward.

Link heard clapping. As he stood up, no thanks to Arya, he saw Orik, Nasuada, and Jörmundur applauding. He had not seen Jörmundur come in. Of course, he had been much too focused on his fight with Arya.

"Excellent!" said Jörmundur. "The best swordplay I've seen in years!"

"You'll be an excellent ally to the Varden!" said Nasuada.

"Eragon would be impressed," said Orik. Everyone agreed, and then grew solemn. Link suspected they worried for their hero.

"Link, sit," said Arya, somewhat winded. Link sat on a rock in front of her with distaste. Not only was she a better fighter than him, but also she was arrogant and rude.

"You are an exceptional fighter," said Arya, although no emotion showed. "It is time to teach you the ways of magic. I suspect you felt a… presence in your mind before I defeated you?"

"Yes," said Link gruffly.

"That was I. I used magic to enter your mind and cause you to lose focus. Magic is much more complex and at the same time much simpler than you would think," Arya explained. "Magic requires mental concentration, and the first thing you should learn how to do is to speak with your dragon. I doubt it is old enough to speak back to you, but you might be able to find out its gender."

Link nodded. "How do I do it?" he asked.

"It is difficult to learn to do at first, but once you know how to do it, it will get much simpler very quickly. I want you to reach out with your mind and touch your dragon's consciousness," said Arya.

"How do I do that?" Link asked.

Arya sighed impatiently and put her index fingers together. "Just try."

Annoyed, Link closed his eyes. Remembering the feeling he experienced when his dragon first hatched, Link tried the same thing he had that morning. It took a moment, but suddenly, he felt something. He could tell his dragon had stopped prancing around and had realized Link was trying to communicate with him. Link finally found the will to penetrate its mind. He felt a sense of playfulness. He dug deeper. It was there that Link experienced the feeling of determination and strong willpower. Link realized that when this dragon grew up, it would be a fierce warrior. He also felt very masculine emotions that denoted it was a male.

Link began to withdraw from the dragon's mind when he heard something in his head.

_Link_.

Link instantly knew it was his dragon talking to him, and also that it was male, for it was a masculine voice in his head.

_Link_.

"Arya, my dragon's talking to me," said Link. Arya shook her head.

"Is it saying your name?" she asked. Link nodded. "It is merely learning your name. Did you discover its gender?"

"Yes, he is male," said Link. Arya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that a good thing?" Link asked.

"Yes," said Arya. "If the Riders are to return, we will need a mate for Saphira; she is the only female dragon of the three that have hatched. If Saphira dies before she is able to lay eggs, the entire dragon race will diminish forever."

"So, you're saying my dragon will have to be Saphira's mate?" Link asked. Arya nodded.

"Why not Thorn?" Link asked. Arya rolled her eyes.

"You know why not Thorn. He and Murtagh are loyal to Galbatorix," she said.

"But there's got to be some way to turn them," Link said. "I don't understand why Murtagh would just betray Eragon like that when they were such good friends."

"Link, perhaps you do not know this, but Galbatorix knows both Thorn's and Murtagh's true names. When one knows a person's true name, or rather, their name in the ancient language, they have complete control over them. Once he learned their names, he forced them by way of magic to swear fealty to him. They have no choice. The only way to release them from this spell is to either kill them or Galbatorix himself," she explained.

Link held his head in his hands. He still had no idea how their world worked.

"Now that that is understood," she said, "we must pick a name for your dragon."

"A name?" Link asked. "How am I to come up with one?"

Arya motioned to Jörmundur. He had apparently brought a book with him. The cover read: The Dragon Riders. It appeared to be a history of the Rider legacy. Arya opened it to the last page, which listed several dragon names.

"Here are but a few: Bid'Daum, Saphira, Jura, Hirador, Galzra, Briam, Gretiem, Roslarb, Shruikan, Vanilor—"

"Vanilor sounds good," said Link. Arya stared at him for a moment.

"Link, you do not just choose a dragon's name at random. This takes time, thought, and inspiration."

"I didn't choose it. Vanilor did," said Link. Arya looked at the green dragon, who was holding his head up in a seemingly proud fashion.

"Well, if that's what the dragon wants, then that's what it is," she said with finality, closing the book. Link looked to Vanilor, who came to him. Link tickled his friend under the chin and gave a small smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Finally, a name for the dragon!


	7. Link to the Rescue

**Chapter 7: Link to the Rescue**

Link spent a lot of time with Arya training to use magic. He learned several new words in the ancient language. He learned that if he merely spoke the word _brisingr_, or fire, he could ignite an arrow and cause a massive explosion of green flame.

"Why is the flame green?" Link asked.

"Your magic color matches that of your dragon. Every spell you cast will be green," said Arya. "It just so happens that my magic color is green as well."

He also learned what scrying was, and the command, _draumr kópa_. It took him a while to perfect it, but he learned quickly.

Over this time, Vanilor grew as well. Link began to have conversations with him, and Arya told him that soon he would be large enough to ride.

When Link was having difficulty with a particular spell, _thrysta vindr_, Vanilor offered advice.

_When you utter the command, make a thrusting motion with your right hand, as if you were throwing the ball of air toward something_, said Vanilor.

Link followed his dragon's advice. He planted his feet firmly on the ground as Arya taught him, then said, "Thrysta vindr!" and shoved his right hand forward, palm facing outward. Instantly Link saw the air ripple toward a hill and blast a hole in the ground, sending dirt and grass everywhere.

"Excellent," said Arya. "You learn quickly."

The training, which Link learned was called _tuatha du orothrim_, took several weeks. By the time he was nearly done, Vanilor was large enough to ride. The Varden fashioned a special saddle that was placed on his back, in the middle of a gap between the sharp scales, right where his neck met his shoulders.

When the first half of his training was finally complete, Link was asked to see Nasuada and the Council of Elders in the same room he had first met with them. He knew exactly why they were meeting with him. Link dressed in his red tunic for the occasion and headed over to the room. He was invited in briefly after knocking.

Link walked in the room and had a seat in between Umérth and Elessari. There was a brief silence before Jörmundur spoke.

"I'm sure you know why we've asked you to come," he said gravely. "It is time you went after Eragon Shadeslayer and Roran Stronghammer, our two greatest assets."

Link nodded. He knew it.

"You and Vanilor will leave immediately. I trust you can get your own weapons ready?" he said. Link nodded. " Here is a map, then," he said while handing over a scroll. Link took it gratefully. "That will be all," he said.

Link stood and excused himself from the room, then headed straight to his own room to pack his weapons.

_What's going on?_ asked Vanilor.

_We're going after Eragon and Roran_, said Link.

_Already?_ Vanilor asked.

_Yes. The Council thinks we're ready. Do you?_ said Link.

_I do not doubt_, Vanilor replied. Link smiled inwardly and finished putting his Deku Nuts into his travel bag, which he then strapped to his back. When he made sure everything was ready, he exited his room and made for the secret entrance to Vanilor's courtyard. Once there, he saw Arya and Orik were waiting for him.

"Hello," said Link. "Come to see me off, have you?"

"Oeí. To wish you good luck as well," said Orik. Link nodded his thanks both to the dwarf and Arya, then mounted Vanilor, whose saddle was already on his back. Link made sure his legs were strapped to the saddle securely.

_Ready?_ said Vanilor.

_Ready_, Link replied. Vanilor then kicked off the ground with a mighty flap of his wings, and they were airborne. This was only the second time he had ridden Vanilor; when Vanilor's saddle was first made, Link went for a quick fly around the countryside where nobody would see them.

Going through landscape was tricky while trying not to be seen, but Link thought Vanilor did it very well. They steered clear of nearby villages such as Lithgow and Petrovya. It took hours to get past the latter, but soon they were flying above what Link knew from looking at the map was Lake Tüdosten, which meant they were now within the Empire's borders. By then it was nearly sunset, so Link told Vanilor to land as soon as there was barren, level ground. Link was already a skilled outdoorsman, so he set up a fire and cooked his dinner over it. Vanilor left to hunt for his own food. As soon as Link was finished eating, Vanilor returned with a mouthful of deer. Link sat on his bedroll and talked with his companion for a long time. Finally, after he became weary, Link nodded off. Vanilor folded one of his wings over his Rider and slept as well.

Early the next morning, they ate a quick breakfast and Link was on Vanilor's back again. They talked of anything and everything, like Galbatorix, the elves, Eragon, the like. Their conversation stopped, however, when they flew over a particularly interesting landscape. The ground was dry and cracked, and several geysers pockmarked the land. The dry ground was almost a charcoal color, and looked burnt.

_This must be the Burning Plains_, said Link.

_Yes, you can tell from the battle-worn corpses. The battle that occurred here must not have been long ago._

_Nasuada spoke of it as if it happened ages ago_, Link said.

_Perhaps it is hard for her to remember. _

Sunset arrived after they were clear of the Burning Plains, so they stopped and rested again. They were in the middle of nowhere, so Link did not fear to make a campfire again. Vanilor hunted while Link cooked, and they repeated the same process of the night before.

When they awoke, Link referred to his map. After some speculation, Link guessed they were somewhere in between Melian and Dras-Leona. At the rate they were going, they'd be to Helgrind by nightfall. Satisfied, Link mounted Vanilor once again and continued their journey to save Eragon and Roran.

As Link predicted, it was sunset when he could see Helgrind. As Nasuada had described, it was an evil-looking place. It was nothing but a mere mountain, but the shapes of its peaks and the overall appearance of it sent shivers down his spine. Link feared to get too close to it, but found a raised area where he could see the mountain perfectly. Vanilor was about to land in a certain spot, but something caught Link's eye.

_Look!_ said Link. _What is that?_

_What is what? _Vanilor asked.

_That shimmering mound on that hill. Let's land by it._

Vanilor swerved around and headed for what Link was talking about. He landed with a thud and Link dismounted, puzzled as to what it could be. When he drew closer, he gasped.

It was a tomb, but it was the strangest tomb he had ever seen. It looked like a heaping pile of gold with a sheet of glass over the top of it. He could see straight down into it, and could see the person inside. It was an old man, who looked merely asleep. Link noticed an enscription on the glass. It read:

HERE LIES BROM

Who was a Dragon Rider

And like a father

To me.

May his name live on in glory.

Link realized this was the same Brom that had taught Eragon most of his skills, and the same Brom that was killed by the Ra'zac. The enscription was written by Eragon himself. Humbled, Link bowed his head and paid homage to one of the greatest Riders who ever lived.

Vanilor bowed his head as well. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

It happened at dinner.

Link was finishing his food and Vanilor was just returning from a hunt when Link heard a cry. Wiping his mouth, Link called to Vanilor.

_I can't see that far_, said Link, _especially in the darkness. What can you see?_

Vanilor peered in the direction Link was looking, which was at the base of Helgrind.

_There are two men_, said Vanilor. _They appear to be dead. They are lying next to a wheelbarrow with rations in it._

_That can't be Eragon and Roran!_ Link despaired.

_No, they are slaves_, Vanilor said. Link breathed a sigh of relief.

_Let's get a closer look_, said Link. Vanilor allowed Link to climb aboard his saddle. When he was securely fastened, he silently swooped down off the large hill and into a small wooded area, where Vanilor would be harder to see because of his green scales. They were near the edge of the woods, and Link could see much better.

Two bat-looking creatures flew down from the top of Helgrind. Merely looking at them filled Link's heart with fear. He had never seen such hideous creatures. Link could tell something was on each of their backs.

_They must be the Ra'zac!_ said Link. Vanilor agreed. The bat creatures landed awkwardly near the slaves' carcasses. Both riders dismounted. One took the rations out of the wheelbarrow and packed them on the back of its bat, and the other took the slaves. Then they both rode to the top of Helgrind.

_Troubling_, said Vanilor. _I don't like this. Let's get out of here._

_I couldn't agree more_, said Link. Hastily, he began to mount Vanilor. He was only just too late. As he was about to strap himself on, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and heard Vanilor roar.


	8. Captured

**Chapter 8: Captured**

Link awoke groggily, shaking his head. He tried to touch his head, but found himself chained to the wall. The first thing that came to his mind was magic, but for some reason he couldn't muster the concentration to utter the words.

He realized he had been captured. The first noise that came to his ears was not pleasant. He could hear countless screams of those being tortured. Link took a moment to remember that the last things he had seen were the Ra'zac.

_The Ra'zac must have captured me!_

Link was instantly jolted to alertness, although he could not move. He was chained to the wall by his wrists and pinned into a sitting position. He looked around. The cell was miniscule, damp, and reeked of death. There was only the room for his legs to stretch out. There was nothing else within the cell. He thought he'd be driven mad.

It wasn't long before the Ra'zac showed up. Link was sitting in his cell, staring into the distance when he heard footsteps clunking down the hall in his direction. He wheeled his head around to see two figures headed his way. They were both garbed in black cloaks. Nothing could be seen of their faces. He could see armor under the black cloaks.

"Ah, here he isss," said one.

"Perhapss we sshould tell him of hiss friendss?" said the other.

"Where's Eragon?" Link asked defiantly.

"You won't be sseeing him," said the first one. "He'ss got a little meeting with the King."

"Galbatorix?" Link cried. He did everything in his power to cast a spell, but his tongue was bound.

"Don't bother. We have our methods of preventing you from escaping," said the second.

With a hiss, they both left. Link then began planning his escape. He knew he had been drugged somehow, so his only hope was to wait for the effects of the drug to wear off and also that he couldn't accept any food or drink the Ra'zac offered him.

It took an excruciatingly long time for the effects of the drug to wear off, and every time the Ra'zac put plates of food into his cell he had to hide them behind himself by expertly maneuvering his legs. Luckily they only came twice so they did not realize he had not been eating.

Finally, after hours, Link was able to touch the magic.

"Jierda!" he said, aiming for the chains. They were instantly snapped off, and he had to rub the feeling back into his hands. He then repeated the same spell, focusing this time on the cell bars. They were thrown against the wall. The spell drained a slight amount of energy from him, but he had much more endurance than the average human. Once he was free of the cell, he made his way down the hall, searching for Eragon and Roran.

It was then that he noticed the textures of the walls. It was all made of rock, which made sense since he was inside a mountain. The rock was a stale tan color, and was covered in bloodstains wherever he looked.

Link exited the hallway he had been confined in. It turned out he was the only person in that particular cell block, so he crept over to the next cell block, which was less than six feet away.

He found that this cell block was full of slaves from the Hadarac Desert. He checked every cell, whose occupants begged and pleaded with him to take them with him. Link couldn't find Eragon or Roran. He had only Jörmundur's descriptions to tell what they would look like, but none of these fit that description.

Link moved on to the next cell block to find that it was almost empty as well. He heard a sniffle toward the back and followed the sound. He found a woman hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. He couldn't see her face; it was concealed by her hair.

Something about her made him curious, but he waved the thought off and continued to search for Eragon and Roran.

He moved on to the next cell block. This one was as empty as his was but for two. He moved to the back as he had with the previous block and stopped before the second to last one. There was a boy that looked to be about Link's age that was chained to the wall in the same fashion he had been. He had shaggy brown hair and a steadily growing beard. He looked like an average human. Link couldn't see his face well.

When he moved on to the last cell, he knew he had found what he was looking for. The boy, who looked younger than Link, looked very much like an elf, but at the same time looked human. He had shaggy blonde hair, and wore an orange leather vest. This, Link knew, was Eragon.

"Eragon Shadeslayer?" Link said. Instantly the boy looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Jierda!" said Link, making sure the cell door would not harm Eragon. He then repeated the spell to Eragon's chains.

"I am Link," he said. "I've been sent by the Varden to rescue you."

"The Varden?" Eragon asked. He looked like the drug hadn't worn off.

"You are aware they've drugged you, yes?" Link asked.

"Of course I am," he said. "I've felt these effects before."

"Is this your cousin?" Link asked, pointing to the brown-haired man. Eragon nodded.

"Jierda!" Link repeated the same process he had used on Eragon's and his own cells.

"How long have you been with the Varden?" Eragon questioned.

"About a month and a half," said Link. Eragon was surprised.

"You were able to sneak past the Ra'zac?" Eragon asked, impressed.

"Not exactly," said Link sheepishly as he put Roran over his shoulders. "They captured me too. I realized they had drugged me and refused their food."

"That's what I did last time they captured me," said Eragon. "I guess they must have made it stronger this time."

_Vanilor, can you hear me?_ Link asked.

_Link!_ cried his dragon. _I've been trying to contact you. What took you so long?_

_They drugged me so I couldn't speak with you or use magic. I found a way around the drug though and now I've got Eragon and Roran with me. Where are you?_

_I'm in the lowest level of Helgrind. There's another dragon down here with me. I think it's Eragon's dragon, Saphira._

_I'll bet it is_, said Link. _I'll be there momentarily._

"Do you have a sword they might've taken?" Link asked.

"I lost the sword I normally use, but I have another one I brought," said Eragon. "Roran's hammer should be here somewhere too."

"We'll need our weapons before we get our dragons," said Link. He began to walk out of the cell block.

"Wait a minute, _our_ dragons?" Eragon asked. Link nodded.

"I'm the next Rider," said Link bluntly. Eragon was stunned. "We can talk later. Right now we need to get you and your cousin out of here."

"Don't forget Katrina," said Eragon. Link turned around, having exited the cell block.

"Katrina who?"

"Katrina, Roran's love. She is the whole reason we came after the Ra'zac. They captured her a while ago."

"Does she have brown hair?" Link asked quizzically. Eragon nodded. "I know where she is."

Roran stirred. Link let him off his shoulders as he awoke groggily.

"I don't think he handled the drugs as well as we did," said Eragon.

"Where am I?" Roran asked.

"No time," said Link. "We have to get your girl."

"Katrina!" Roran cried, suddenly jolted awake. "Where is she?"

"Enough questions!" Link cried. "The Ra'zac will hear us. We must be quiet."

Link led the cousins to the next cell block, where he had encountered that girl. He found her right where he had left her.

"Is this her?" Link asked. Eragon was in shock, as was Roran.

"I hope so, yet I hope not," said Roran, falling to his knees. "Katrina?"

Slowly, the girl looked up. Her face was soaked with tears, and her eyes were puffy.

"Roran?" said the girl.

Roran smiled and reached through the bars.

"It's me, Katrina," said Roran, holding on to her hands.

"Step back, Roran," said Eragon. Roran complied and Eragon shot forth his hand. "Grind reisa!"

Instantly, instead of the cell door bursting apart, it rose through the stone ceiling. Link broke Katrina's chains, and she collapsed into Roran's arms. Eragon then quietly let the cell door fall.

"I should've thought of that," said Link. "Much quieter."

"I think the Ra'zac have heard us by now," said Eragon. "We must quickly find our weapons."

Link lead the three of them out of the cell block and around a corner, where he heard the sounds of slaves being tortured.

"You're going toward that sound?" said Eragon. Roran and Katrina's mouths were occupied, but Eragon could still speak freely.

"They're going to keep everything they've taken from prisoners close to where they torture them," said Link bluntly.

"Why would they do that?" said Eragon.

"So they have easy access to them in case they need to wriggle information from them. They could have a sketch of a loved one, or possibly valuable items granted from family."

"Trust me, they're not torturing them to get information," said Eragon. "They're doing it for fun."

"Well, trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Who are you?" Eragon asked.

"I can explain that later," said Link. "You need only know that I'm a fellow Rider named Link who was sent by the Varden, particularly Nasuada."

"You know Nasuada?" asked Eragon.

"I have for about a month and a half, yes," Link replied. They then encountered two wooden doors. Link put his ear up to one and heard the tortured screams coming from within. He guessed the Ra'zac were inside. Link motioned for everyone to be quiet and entered the other door. It was a small room, with three wooden tables. The walls were of the same rock as the rest of Helgrind. There was virtually no light within the room, only from what came out of the room.

Link entered the room with Eragon, Roran, and Katrina close behind. Link instantly found the Master Sword, still sheathed. He relished the thought of the Ra'zac trying to harm it and their reactions to what the holy sword did to them. Link strapped his trusty sword to his back and shortly found the rest of his weapons: his Hylian Shield, his Deku Nuts, his bombs, of which there were slightly less, his Fairy Bow, and his hookshot.

"You carry many weapons, stranger," said Roran.

"These are all things I've collected over my numerous adventures," said Link. "I've grown quite fond of them over the years."

Link saw Eragon belt an old sword to his waist and a bow to his back. Roran took merely a blacksmith's hammer and placed it in the loop in his pants.

"That's it?" Link asked, puzzled.

"The villagers of Carvahall call me Roran Stronghammer," Roran said proudly. "This is my weapon and always will be."

Link shrugged. He respected that. He was about to lead them out of the room when he realized there were no longer any tortured screams. He motioned for everyone to be quiet again.

Suddenly, Link heard the thud of armored greaves coming down the rock hallway. Link motioned for everyone to hide somehow.

The Ra'zac entered the room. They took a brief look at the tables. One of them screeched.

"Hiss weaponss are gone!" one shrieked.

"He'ss esscaped!" the other cried. They whisked out of the room, not even lingering to search it.

"We won't leave until they're dead," said Roran through clenched teeth. Katrina clutched him.

"No, Roran," she said. "You came to save me, and I'm safe now."

"It's not over yet, I'm afraid," said Link. "We still have to get our dragons and get out of here."

"I agree with Roran," said Eragon. "I've got a score to settle as well. They killed my Uncle Garrow, who was also Roran's father."

Link sighed. "Very well. You two go after the Ra'zac, and I'll take Katrina to Vanilor and Saphira."

They nodded. Katrina begged Roran not to go.

"Roran, please. Let's just leave. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt," she pleaded. She began to cry.

Roran did not speak, only held her in his arms. Eragon shook Roran's arm.

"We must catch them," said Eragon. "They're searching for us. We have the element of surprise!"

Roran kissed Katrina deeply but quickly and then followed his cousin in the direction the Ra'zac went.

"Come on," said Link, taking hold of Katrina's wrist.

_Vanilor, are there stairs anywhere near you?_ Link asked.

_Yes, there is a staircase right next to Saphira's cage_, Vanilor boomed. Link then led Katrina past the torture chamber. He had no idea where he was going; Vanilor hadn't helped him much. To his luck, he found a staircase just around a bend past the torture chamber. The staircase spiraled downward and led into a large room with enlarged versions of the same cells that were upstairs. Enlarged by about fifty. There were about ten of these mammoth cages, but only two of them were occupied. The nearest one was occupied by a magnificent blue dragon that was much larger than Vanilor. Link guessed this was Saphira. Despite the amount of time she'd likely spent in there, she was very calm. Link noticed they had chained her to the walls as well. It must have taken a lot, or probably cowardice and trickery, to get her into that cage.

_Who are you? _a female voice said in his head. Link knew it was Saphira.

_Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal_, said Link. I am a Rider and a friend.

_A Rider! The green dragon is your companion!_ said Saphira with surprise.

_Yes, Vanilor is my companion. Why did you talk to me?_ Link asked, surprised. It was only then that Katrina was looking at him like he was a maniac. He paid her no heed after that. _Isn't it impolite for Riders to speak with another's dragon?_

_Yes, but it was I who spoke to you first, was it not?_

_Point taken. Now, how do I get you two out of here?_

_You are a Rider, yes? Can't you cast spells?_ Saphira asked.

_Well, aren't you a dragon? Can't you just melt the cage with your fire-breath?_ Link retorted.

_I wish it were that easy. I don't know what the Ra'zac did, but I can't seem to muster the strength._

_I encountered the same problem. Hold on_, he said.

"Grind reisa!" said Link. The door to the cage opened, and Link also broke the chains that bound her. The strength it required to do the deed took much more than it did to release himself, but he had the strength to go on.

Saphira thumped her feet out of the cage and hummed happily.

_Thank you, Rider. What are you called?_ Saphira asked.

_I am Link. I already know your name, Saphira. I was sent here to rescue you and your Rider._

_By whom?_ Saphira questioned.

_The Varden_, Link replied. Link then turned to assist his own dragon, Vanilor.

"Link," said Katrina. Link turned to her. She was stiff as a board, staring at Saphira. "It's a dragon. You just freed a dragon."

"Dragons are nice," said Link slowly. "Notice she hasn't eaten you?"

Saphira nuzzled Katrina, who squealed quietly.

Link then released Vanilor using the same process he had used to free Saphira.

_It pleases me to be rid of that filthy cell_, said Vanilor. _But I was able to speak with Saphira. She shared with me some of her and Eragon's adventures. They pale in comparison to yours_.

Link laughed quietly; Saphira did not hear. Now they had but to wait for Roran and Eragon.

_Saphira_, said Link. _Contact Eragon. Ask him where he is_.

It was a moment before Saphira replied.

_They are at the very top of Helgrind. They have chased the Ra'zac there. We must help them!_

_I thought Eragon could handle himself_, said Link skeptically. _He's killed a Shade, surely he can do this._

_I know he is capable, but I fear for him_, said Saphira. _There is an exit from where the Ra'zac fly their Lethrblaka right over there._

Link looked over to where her mind suggested and saw some kind of tunnel that curved upwards. It looked large enough for Saphira.

_We can fly to the top from it_, said Saphira. Link nodded.

_Saphira, you bear Katrina. I'll ride Vanilor_, said Link. He then repeated the message to Katrina. At first she was horrified, but then she let Link help her onto Saphira's saddle and tie her legs to it.

"Do you have a weak stomach?" Link asked.

"Why?" Katrina asked frightfully.

"Because I'm telling you now you'll wish you hadn't," he said. He then went over to Vanilor and secured himself.

_Lead the way, Saphira_, Link said. Saphira nodded and thundered toward the exit. Already Katrina was screaming. At the bottom of the curve, Saphira opened her wings and gave a mighty flap, blocking herself from Link's view.

_Shall we?_ Link asked.

_Let's_, Vanilor replied. Vanilor copied the same thing Saphira had done and raced out the tunnel. Instantly Link felt fresh air smack him in the face. Normally it would have hurt, but to Link it freed him.

_Quickly!_ said Saphira. Link saw her rising to the top of Helgrind, already near the top.

_Fly, Vanilor!_ Link cried. Vanilor flapped his wings with all his might. They rose extremely quickly and were at the top mere minutes after Saphira. The top of Helgrind was enormous. It was a large disc-shape in the rock that was probably a square mile in circumference. Link could not see Eragon, Roran, or the Ra'zac. Then Saphira breathed fire and illuminated four figures on the top; she missed her apparent target.

_Attack the two dark figures!_ Link cried. Vanilor instantly swooped down in the direction the Ra'zac had been seen. Link secretly wished Vanilor could breathe fire. He wouldn't be old enough for another two months, or more.

Vanilor locked on to the smaller Ra'zac and lowered his talons. The Ra'zac never saw or heard him. Link felt Vanilor's body vibrate as his talons smashed into the Ra'zac. Vanilor made to bite off its head, but it stabbed his left talon with its wrist-blade. Vanilor roared and dropped the Ra'zac. It crashed to the summit of Helgrind, and seemed dead, but after a moment it resumed fighting Roran. Eragon was handling the other Ra'zac expertly; Link had only seen such skillful fighting from Arya, only Arya was slightly better.

Saphira breathed fire again, this time catching Roran's opponent. Roran took advantage of this and smashed his hammer into the skull of the Ra'zac so hard that Link heard it. The Ra'zac collapsed near the edge of the summit. Roran stared at the body with hatred, and then smashed his hammer into its burning chest. Link was surprised by the sound it made; it sounded like Roran had broken rock. The Ra'zac's flaming body then toppled over the edge to break into pieces at the base of Helgrind.

Link then turned to watch Eragon fight the other Ra'zac. Roran rushed to assist his cousin, but the Ra'zac was dead before he got there. Expertly, Eragon dealt swipes and swings all around the Ra'zac's body; it hastened to keep up. Even then, it wasn't enough. Eragon's blade caught in the Ra'zac's knee, and it howled. Eragon wrenched the blade from the Ra'zac's leg and spun around to decapitate it. Link then understood that it had some sort of exoskeleton, and for Eragon to be able to decapitate it took a large amount of strength. The Ra'zac toppled and fell off the summit of Helgrind to join its fell brother.

The Ra'zac, faithful servants to King Galbatorix, were no more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Dang, that was long! I started typing and the next thing I knew I had written over 3000 words! That's pretty long for me; I've only written one other chapter of this length, and it's not for this story. Anyway, read and review! This is by far the most exciting chapter yet, so I NEED reviews!


	9. After the Battle

**Chapter 9: After the Battle**

Link and Vanilor landed on Helgrind's summit, as well as Saphira. Katrina dismounted Saphira and ran to Roran. Link untied his legs and approached Eragon.

"You fight well, Eragon," said Link.

"I've been waiting to do that for almost a year now," said Eragon. He wasn't even out of breath. "It was disappointing how easy it was."

"I've had my fair share of vengeance," said Link. "It's never as satisfying as one would hope."

"I agree," said Eragon. "It didn't bring the satisfaction I hoped for."

"Well, we'd better get moving," said Link. "I'm sure the dwellers of Dras-Leona saw this. Saphira's flame must have been like a beacon to the Empire's soldiers. Galbatorix will hear of this for sure."

"How long did you live within the Empire before you went to the Varden?" Eragon asked.

"I never did."

Eragon turned to him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"I'm not from Alagaësia," said Link. "I come from a land to the north of here, called Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Eragon asked. "I've always wondered if there were other lands, at least since I traveled to the Varden. How did you get here?"

"I came through Du Weldenvarden, which connects to an area in Hyrule known as the Lost Woods. As you can deduce from its name, I got lost and ended up in Ellesméra," Link explained. "I can tell you more about myself later. Right now we need to get out of Dras-Leona's territory and back to Aberon."

Eragon nodded. Eragon saddled up on Saphira with Roran. Link got atop Vanilor and let Katrina ride behind him. It was night, so they only rode far enough to be out of sight of Dras-Leona so they could rest. Link set up camp while Roran and Eragon went to get firewood. It was uncomfortably silent while Katrina sat on her bedroll and Link rolled out everyone else's.

Link was about to break the silence when Roran and Eragon returned, each with an armful of firewood. Link set up the campfire and lit it with _brisingr_. Eragon then began to question him, while Roran, Katrina, Saphira, and Vanilor listened. Vanilor had already heard all of this, but he enjoyed the story.

"So, what is Hyrule like?" Eragon started.

Link turned to him with a smile. "Well, it's kind of like Alagaësia, but it has a much larger variety of monsters, at least from what I've seen. Of course, the monsters only appear in areas with great concentration of evil, like the temples. There are seven temples within Hyrule that house evil creatures and also are the homes to the Seven Sages. Each temple has--or used to have a single creature that governed the rest of its underlings within the temple. I defeated each one of them and freed the temples, allowing the Sages to live there again. Each Sage presented me with a medallion that increased my physical and magical strength; of course, my magical strength has been greatly improved here. Then with the help of the Seven Sages I defeated Ganondorf, King of Evil, who reigned over Hyrule for my seven year absence."

"Absence?" said Eragon. "Have you been to Alagaësia before?"

"No, not exactly. See this sword?" Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath. "This is the weapon of the Hero of Time, who is me. I drew it from the Pedestal of Time within the Temple of Time. The Sword deemed that I was not yet ready to become the Hero of Time, so I was instantly put into a deep sleep for seven years. I awoke looking much like I do now; mind you, I was about ten when I drew the sword. I then freed the Seven Sages and defeated Ganondorf. In doing so, I was allowed to return to my ten-year-old state, which through some convincing from the Princess Zelda, I did. So in truth, I've lived seven years longer than my age and appearance say. I should be almost thirty by now, but I'm actually about twenty-three. When I returned to my ten-year-old state, I left Hyrule to search for my childhood friend, a fairy named Navi. I never did locate her, but found myself on an entirely different adventure in Termina, a neighboring country to Hyrule."

Link realized they had no idea what he was talking about, so he ended it there.

"How did you get to Alagaësia? And how did you get a hold of a dragon egg?" Eragon questioned. Vanilor hummed.

"I'm not sure about the latter, but I can tell you the former," said Link. He then explained what had happened from when he spoke with Princess Zelda to when he found Eragon, Roran, and Katrina in cells inside Helgrind.

"That's some story," said Roran. "You've had your fair share of adventures."

"It actually feels good to be away from Hyrule," said Link, "but I don't plan on staying here too long. Hyrule is still my home, and the people are probably wondering where their hero is. I just hope some other tragedy doesn't befall my home country."

"I'm surprised you were able to take on Arya," said Eragon. When he said her name, there was something wistful about it. Speculations instantly began forming in his head.

"I'm lead to the conclusion that Hylians, those native to Hyrule, are just as magically inclined as elves are. Arya, however, is much more experienced than I. Although she had an unfair advantage, and that is that she had the ability to reach into people's minds, while I didn't even know such power existed. I'll bet that next time we fight, if there's a next time, she won't beat me so easily, if at all."

"Arrogant, are we?" said Roran.

"No, confident. I've experienced things that you've never seen in your worst nightmares," he said. "My skill with the sword may be self-taught, but it's kept me alive for thirty years."

There was silence after that. Link was about ready to go to sleep when Eragon asked a question.

"How do you think Vanilor's egg got in the Lost Woods?" Eragon asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Link. "Zelda just summoned me to the castle and showed it to me. When I saw it, I had this longing desire to reach out and grab it. It was almost like it was… calling to me."

"I felt that same feeling when I first saw Saphira's egg," said Eragon. "I'm guessing Vanilor really was calling to you. He knew you were his Rider."

"How does that work?" Link asked, puzzled.

"When a dragon is inside its egg, it's still fully aware of its surroundings. It is the dragon that chooses the Rider, not the other way around," Eragon explained.

Link nodded his head in understanding. It was a while before anyone else spoke, so Link turned to his pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This is a much shorter chapter than the one before. I hope you all enjoy it; please R&R. On another note, I'd like to thank BlazeStarre for adding this story to her C2. This is now my first official C2 story! The C2 is called Golden Land, in case anyone wants to check it out.


	10. Revelations

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

A/N: Just to let you all know, this is not an update, but rather a fix. I fixed all the conversation between Vanilor and Link to be italicized because the document uploader decided to be stupid. And I decided to be stupid too and forgot to check the document before posting it. So we both goofed. So none of the following is new.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning was abrupt. Link awoke everyone to get them out of the area as quickly as possible. He was sure Imperial soldiers had seen them, so he wanted to be in Surda soon.

It was within ten minutes that they were in the air, Katrina sharing saddles with Link, Roran sharing with Eragon. Link felt a little bad for separating the lovers, but it wouldn't be possible for them to be together since Link and Eragon couldn't share saddles; they had to ride their dragons.

The ride was quiet, at least on Vanilor's back. Katrina and Link weren't well acquainted and didn't know how to strike up conversations with each other without making fools of themselves. So Link kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the scenery. He noticed Katrina was holding tight onto his waist. It was beginning to get painful, and it restricted movement.

Link finally was able to break the ice with a somewhat personal question.

"So how did you and Roran meet?" Link asked. Katrina didn't even move her head to answer the question.

"We lived in the same village since birth. He's about a year older than me, but we've known each other all our lives," said Katrina.

"What village was that?" Link asked.

"Carvahall," Katrina said wistfully.

Link paused before saying, "Why do you say it in such a manner?"

Katrina was silent for a moment.

"Carvahall was destroyed," she said, "by the Empire. The Ra'zac came looking for Eragon, and Roran ended up fighting them. They didn't like that, so they went to Urû'baen and came back with almost a legion of Empire soldiers. Roran and all the men fought with them for days, and it actually seemed hopeful that we would win. But in time, it grew to be too much. Roran gathered all who would come to make our way to Surda. That was when the Ra'zac captured me. I don't know any more."

Link nodded. More background knowledge was revealed to him. It seemed he would get to know these people's whole lives before this was over.

"What do you know about Murtagh?" Link asked, curious.

"Nothing," said Katrina. "I've only heard Eragon say the name once or twice when he talks to Roran. Roran doesn't know who he is either; at least he's never met him. I think you'll have to ask Eragon about that one."

Link fell silent again, except in his mind.

_So what do you think of our new friends?_ Link asked.

_They are nice_, Vanilor replied. _I think we will spend the rest of our lives with them._

That caught Link off guard. The first thing on his mind was finishing what needed to be done in Alagaësia and getting himself and Vanilor back to Hyrule. He knew Vanilor would be his companion until death, but the rest of them? Unless they wanted to accompany him to Hyrule, he doubted it.

_I hope you don't mean in Alagaësia,_ said Link. _I don't plan on staying here any longer than is necessary_.

_Quite. However, you may not seem to realize that with me, travel has been instantly eased for you. You could get from Hyrule Castle to Aberon within five days, and that's at a leisurely pace._

Now that Link thought of it, he was right. What would normally have taken weeks on horseback took a mere three days on Vanilor's back.

_Maybe not all your time will be spent in Alagaësia, but you may want to take into account that while Hyrule is your homeland, Alagaësia is mine._

_You're right, Vanilor_, said Link. _Don't get me wrong, though. Alagaësia is a beautiful country. I can see myself spending a lot of free time in it. But that's just it; Hyrule needs me. I have a duty there. If anything terrible were to befall it, the blame would fall upon my head for being absent. I never have a whole lot of free time, and that's where the dilemma comes in. With the little free time I have, I doubt there will be enough to travel from Alagaësia and Hyrule regularly._

_But a thought, Link: with me, you are now virtually invincible to any threat that could be presented to you in Hyrule. Hyrule is not as volatile as Alagaësia. Anything could happen in Alagaësia at the current time, while Hyrule is in a golden age of peace since Ganondorf's defeat. Honestly, have you encountered any real threat since you defeated the King of Evil? From what you've told me, you haven't_, said Vanilor.

_It is true_, said Link. _There hasn't been any real danger within Hyrule as of late. Sure, there's been the occasional giant monster here and there, but those were easy enough by myself. With you by my side, there is nothing we can't do. With the added assistance of Eragon and Saphira, we will finally have peace. I'm sure Alagaësia will soon be settled as well. Now that two Riders are pledged to the Varden—_

_Actually, there's only one_, said Vanilor. _We haven't sworn fealty to the Varden. Eragon has sworn fealty, but not to the Varden themselves, only Nasuada. I feel it would be wise to do the same. The Council wishes to use Nasuada as their puppet, but if we swear fealty to her as Eragon did, and not the Varden, she will rise over them and become a true ruler who makes her own decisions, and no one will go against her because of us. Already she is more powerful than the Council wanted her to be._

Link marveled at how wise Vanilor was. He was only a few months old, and already had far more wisdom than Link could ever hope to achieve. Link wondered how wise Saphira was.

Link looked down to see that, to his surprise, they were flying over Lake Tüdosten again. That meant they were near Lithgow and Petrøvya again.

_Take us down_, said Link. _Relay that message to Saphira so she can do the same to Eragon._

Vanilor nodded and did so. Link looked over at the magnificent sapphire dragon to see her dive down to a flat clearing. Vanilor followed suit. It wasn't long before they both thudded down to the earth. Link hopped off Vanilor's saddle and assisted Katrina, who was shaking from the trip.

"We don't have to do that again, do we?" a worried Katrina asked.

"I'm afraid so," Link replied. "But it will only be about a two-hour ride tomorrow."

Katrina seemed only a little consoled, but Link could do no more. He patted Vanilor on the side and began setting up camp once again. They followed the same routine they had the previous day, only this time Eragon and Link went for firewood while Roran laid out the bedrolls.

Link didn't know how to ask Eragon what he had asked Katrina. He imagined it was a tender subject, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I've got a question," said Link. Eragon raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Go on."

"Why did Murtagh betray you?"

Eragon fell silent. At first Link didn't think he would answer.

"It was Galbatorix," he said through clenched teeth. "He used the ancient language as a weapon and virtually forced he and his dragon into submission."

"Why is it such a sensitive topic?" Link asked.

Eragon breathed in. "Because he's my brother."

Link was taken aback. He had never expected this. Why had no one told him?

"When Nasuada told me your story," said Link, "she never said anything about Murtagh being your brother."

"That's because you, Roran, and I are the only ones who know. Katrina doesn't know, Orik doesn't know, Arya, Nasuada, Jörmundur, nobody! I just divulged something I've only told my cousin and best friend."

"Why did you tell me then?" Link asked. "We just met."

"Because we are both Riders," said Eragon. "We have to stick together."

Link looked at Eragon for a moment, then nodded in agreement. If they were going to take Galbatorix down, they were going to do it together.

"So, what happened is Ellesméra then?" Link asked.

"I'll have to tell you that later, it would take too long now. Right now we need to get firewood," said Eragon. Link nodded and assisted Eragon in taking trees down with magic. It was very easy and they were able to get firewood of perfect size and shape and they were finished within ten minutes.

When they came back to the campsite, they found Roran and Katrina in liplock. Eragon put a finger to his lips to tell Link to be quiet and crept over to the site they had established for the campfire. Eragon then dropped all his firewood. All the wood smacked together, making a loud crack. Roran and Katrina instantly pulled away and jumped a mile high each. Link and Eragon both laughed.

It was hours later that they finally went to sleep. They found themselves bonding with each other by telling jokes and swapping stories. Link grew to like Eragon's sense of humor, and both of them had stories that greatly amused him. They found themselves riveted on any story he told. He went more into depth with some of the temples he had gone through, specifically the Fire Temple. They were astonished at how close the battle had come with Volvagia, the dragon guardian of the Fire Temple.

"Do you mean like Vanilor and Saphira?" Eragon asked.

"No," said Link. "He was more like a great flying snake than a dragon. I have my fair share of scars from battles with great monsters like Volvagia. This one," he said, rolling up his right sleeve, "I got from Morpha, the guardian of the Water Temple. It is like a giant snake as well; only it doesn't fly and is made entirely of water. It wrapped around my body and threw me toward the wall, where giant spikes protruded from the wall." Link's sleeve was now high enough to see the scar. Katrina gasped. It was a thick, ropy scar that extended from the top of his shoulder halfway down his humorous. "I assume you can guess what happened."

"Someday, I want to see Hyrule. It sounds like a much more peaceful place than Alagaësia," said Eragon bitterly.

"Believe me, at one time, Hyrule was far worse than Alagaësia is. Those seven years in which I slept were probably the worst Hyrule has ever seen. The very capital was entirely destroyed and haunted by the spirits of those who perished in its destruction. I found myself fighting them off every time I had to go there, which was quite frequently, since the Temple of Time is right in the heart of it.

"But I must agree, Hyrule is a much more peaceful place than Alagaësia right now. Only because Alagaësia is ravaged by a ruthless king and a savage civil war that has been raging for… how long has it been going?"

"It's been at least a hundred years," said Roran.

"The Varden formed shortly after Galbatorix came to power," said Eragon. "They've been waging a war that they've had the lower hand in the entire time. We've suffered far more losses than the Empire. It's time you and I turned the tide."

"What motivates you against the Empire so much?" Link asked. "You seem to have an undying hatred toward them. I can't say I like it, but I don't know enough about it to hate it. You, on the other hand, have lived under the Empire almost your whole life."

"I have seen the Empire do things," said Eragon. "At first, I wanted to defeat Galbatorix for myself. It was for personal reasons, reasons that had directly affected me. But then when I saw the people of Tronjheim, and what they had been reduced to, I realized that Galbatorix's reign of terror has affected almost everyone. That's what motivates me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Kind of an abrupt ending, huh? I'd just like to point out that several of Christopher Paolini's chapters end the same abrupt way, so I wanted to shake things up a bit. Your R&R would be very much appreciated!

­­


	11. Return to Aberon

**Chapter 11: Return to Aberon**

A/N: I'd just like to say that I just got the chance to see the _Eragon_ movie last Friday. To say the least, it nearly slaughtered the book. Don't get me wrong, it was a great movie, but anyone hoping to see a perfect adaptation of the book will be sorely disappointed. So if you have read the book and want to see it, keep in mind that they cut out a lot of things but it's still a great movie. Jeremy Irons is perfect. I can think of no one better to play Brom. Rachel Weisz was a great voice for Saphira, and Ed Speleers did a good job as well. But I'm not here to give you a movie review, so on with the story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, everyone was eager to make it to Aberon. Soon after Link awoke, Eragon, Roran, and Katrina followed suit. Vanilor and Saphira had been awake for some time, and were talking back and forth. Link quickly packed the campsite together, eager to get out of here and back to Aberon, where he didn't have to worry as much about hiding Vanilor.

It was only minutes later that they were airborne, enjoying the lush countryside of Surda. Link talked with Vanilor the whole way there. Katrina kept silent, as she had on the past two trips. Link didn't press her. She was most likely wishing she were with Roran.

Roughly two hours later, Link was setting his sights on the familiarity of Aberon and its castle. Link knew instantly where he had to land.

Vanilor, tell Saphira that we're landing in your courtyard, and tell her to inform Eragon. Tell her everything about Nasuada's plan of keeping us hidden until the time is right.

Vanilor confirmed the order and relayed the message to Saphira. Link could tell she had told Eragon when they both swooped down in the main courtyard right in front of Nasuada's quarters. Vanilor spiraled downward, making sure nobody had seen them, and touched down lightly in his courtyard. Link helped Katrina off his back and left the courtyard, heading straight for the Council's meeting room.

Without knocking, Link opened the door to find the entire Council and Nasuada were sitting around the table, as usual.

"Link," said Jörmundur, "you're back!"

"Yes, I am," said Link. "I've brought them back. Where are the villagers of Carvahall?"

It was kind of sudden and it threw the Council back. They were ready to congratulate him before he asked his question.

"They are residing in the castle for the time being," said Sabrae slowly.

"Where in the castle?" Link asked.

"In the east barracks. We are looking to move them into the city soon," said Nasuada.

"Thank you," said Link. "I'll be right back." He then closed the door and guided Katrina to the east barracks.

"I'm sure your father will be happy to see you," said Link.

"My father isn't here," she said. "Don't you remember? I told you he stayed with the others in Carvahall."

Link kicked himself mentally for bringing up such a painful subject.

"Well I'm sure there will be others then," said Link.

"I lived with Horst and his family with Roran for a while," said Katrina.

They arrived at the east barracks. Katrina's face brightened when she saw so many familiar people. They didn't notice she was there for a while, and it was a moment before they took in the fact that she was back.

"It's Katrina!" said the only blond-haired woman in the group. She, along with several other women, rushed up to her.

Link was ignored for a while until Katrina introduced him.

"Elain, Gertrude," she said, "this is Link. He is the one who saved me, Eragon, and Roran from the Ra'zac."

Instantly, the women turned their giddiness on Link, who was slightly shocked at their sudden warmth toward him.

As they were hugging him, an enormous man and who appeared to be his sons approached him. The large man had a grin on his face, and the other two were smiling warmly.

The women stepped away from Link and the blond one spoke.

"Link, this is my husband, Horst," she said, gesturing to the large man. "And my two sons, Albriech," she gestured at the blond son, "and Baldor." The second had the same brown hair that the rest of the villagers appeared to have. It appeared that Albriech had inherited his blond hair from his mother, and his large stature from his father. Baldor was also large.

"And I am Elain," she said. "Who you see here are most of the villagers of Carvahall."

Link knew what had happened to the rest of them. Roran told him there were those of who came with him to Surda that perished in the journey. He told him that some died of bear attacks in the Spine, and others were frozen to death.

"Well, I have business to attend to with the Council," said Link. The villagers nodded and waved as he left. Link then backtracked all the way through the castle to the Council's meeting room and entered in the same fashion as he had with Katrina.

"Ah, Link," said Sabrae smugly. "You've decided to join us?"

"For the time being?" Link asked.

_Be with me on this one, Vanilor_, said Link. _I don't know what they'll try_.

_Do not worry, Link_, he said.

"Excellent work in returning Eragon and Roran," said Nasuada. "I've spoken with them already. I sent them to the villagers of Carvahall. I imagine it will be an awkward reunion, but warm still the same.

"Before I present my next idea to this Council, Jörmundur and I need to speak with you in private," she said to Link. Then to the Council, "Could you leave us, please?"

The Council began to object, but Jörmundur stared them down. They reluctantly left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Link uttered a spell.

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya." Let us be warded from listeners.

"Thank you, Link. Eragon used that same spell once before," said Nasuada. "Jörmundur and I wish to speak with you about your loyalty to the Varden."

Link relayed the message to Vanilor quickly.

Wait until she finishes. I think we should ally ourselves with Eragon, but make sure she's asking the same thing of you.

"I don't know much about the Varden," said Link. "I've only been here for a few months."

"I understand," said Nasuada. "But I'm sure you dislike what you've seen of the Empire."

"Yes, Galbatorix needs to be taken down," said Link.

"Eragon has dedicated himself to that very cause," said Nasuada, "and has also sworn fealty not to the Varden itself, but to me. I am not suggesting that you do so. I am giving you a choice. If you decide to fight Galbatorix without swearing fealty to me, you leave yourself vulnerable to his bidding but also you give yourself a little more freedom. If you do swear fealty to me, I think it will be much easier for the rest of the Varden to trust you, with the exception of the Council who don't trust anyone. It's your decision."

Link told Vanilor everything she said while she was saying it. He pondered it in his mind with Vanilor.

_I think it would be a good idea_, said Vanilor. _But be cautious of the Council. They will undoubtedly reproach you and do everything in their power to bring you down. _

Link nodded. He then stood.

"Nasuada," he said, drawing the Master Sword. He went over to her and bent down on one knee.

"I, Link of Hyrule, swear fealty to you, Nasuada, leader of the Varden, and give you my blade and word as a Rider and swear to protect you when needed and to serve you in battle or any other cause you should need me for."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: It took me a little longer to update this one for no particular reason. Let me know what you think with an R&R.


	12. To Ellesmera

**Chapter 12: To Ellesméra**

The next day, Eragon approached Link with Saphira standing over him. Eragon was known to be a Rider, so people could see his dragon. Link wanted that status so he could be with Vanilor all the time.

"Link, I am leaving," said Eragon. Link's eyes widened. He didn't expect this. "I have yet unfinished business in Ellesméra."

Link nodded. He remembered Nasuada saying something about that.

"I want you to come with me," said Eragon. This caught Link by surprise. "Did Nasuada ever tell you why I left for Ellesméra?"

"I don't remember her saying anything," said Link.

"I went with Arya and Orik to Ellesméra to undergo my Dragon Rider training. I can understand why this would puzzle you. You see, there is a Rider who remains to this day. He goes by many names: Togira Ikonoka, Osthato Chetowä, The Cripple Who is Whole, the Mourning Sage, or his real name, Oromis. He is the last surviving Rider from the time before Galbatorix. He and his gold dragon, Glaedr, would be pleased by your presence."

"Are you sure?" Link asked. "I mean, isn't he already training you?"

"My training is nearly complete," said Eragon. "I need only stay there for a brief while. You, on the other hand, have the entire training regimen to undertake."

Link told Vanilor of the whole conversation while Eragon waited patiently.

_I think it is a good idea,_ said Vanilor. _We have an obligation to Nasuada, but I'm sure she knows that every Rider must go through this training._

_You're right,_ said Link.

"Okay," said Link. "We'll come with you." Eragon smiled widely.

"Excellent!" he said. "When can you leave? We planned on leaving first thing in the morning, but we can wait."

"No, that would be great. I just need to let Nasuada know," he said.

"I already told her," said Eragon.

"How did you know I'd say yes?" Link asked.

"I had a hunch," said Eragon with a wink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Early the next morning, Link packed up his belongings and put them on his back, headed for Vanilor's courtyard.

_Vanilor, I'm coming_, said Link.

He found that along with Vanilor, Eragon, Saphira, Roran, and Katrina waited for him as well. Vanilor and Saphira were conversing while Eragon, Roran, and Katrina were having their own conversation. Vanilor and Saphira instantly perked up when he arrived, having already known he was coming, but it took a minute for Eragon and the others to realize he was there.

"Link!" said Eragon. "Glad you could make it."

"Good to see everyone," said Link with a nod. Link said quick goodbyes to Roran and Katrina before climbing on Vanilor's saddle. Eragon took a little longer to say goodbye, and then got on Saphira's saddle.

It was not long before they were off into the air, headed northeast for Ellesméra, the elf capital city.

"Will Arya be there?" Link asked.

"I suspect so," said Eragon. "Have you met her?"

Link grunted. "Briefly."

Eragon laughed at Link's tone. "I trust it wasn't a pleasant meeting?"

"Let's just say we didn't become instant friends," Link replied.

"Don't worry about her," said Eragon. "She may seem rude, but once you get to know her I'm sure you'll like her."

"We'll see about that," Link mumbled.

After their short conversation it was silent for almost the whole day. There were a few small tidbits of chat here and there, but nothing that was long enough to be called a discussion.

After the sunset, they lowered down to the ground, right on the outskirts of Petrøvya, just past Lake Tüdosten. Link then gathered firewood while Eragon set up camp. It was a brief setup, and they were soon lying on their bedrolls across from each other, their dragons behind them. Link could tell Vanilor and Saphira were talking. He was curious to know what they always talked about.

"This is a beautiful lake," said Link.

"I've never had the chance to see it during the day time," said Eragon.

"I saw it on my way to Helgrind to get you," said Link. "Alagaësia has a gorgeous countryside. It reminds me very much of Hyrule."

Link looked longingly into the distance, remembering his home country. He remembered the Zora River, Lake Hylia, and Hyrule Field in all their beauty. It was a few minutes before he realized he had drifted off.

"You miss your home country?" said Eragon. Link nodded.

"Don't worry," said Eragon. "Once you've helped us defeat Galbatorix, you can go back home. Just don't forget to come back and visit."

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Link. "I'm beginning to like Alagaësia. The people, not the government."

"I agree," said Eragon. "The Empire is terrible, and the inner workings of the Varden are corrupt, the Council and Du Vrangr Gata being the worst of them all. I try to spend as little time around them as possible. But of the two, the Varden would be the best choice to pledge your allegiance to."

"I already have, in a sense," said Link.

"In a sense?" Eragon asked.

Link looked at him. "I swore fealty, but not the Varden. I swore to Nasuada herself. Vanilor and I thought that a wise idea; we thought it was a good decision that you had made, so we decided to follow suit. I don't think the Council even knows of it yet."

"The Council doesn't know we're gone," said Eragon. "Only Nasuada and Jörmundur know that, besides Roran and Katrina and the rest of the villagers of Carvahall. Once the Council finds out we've left, there'll be hell to pay."

"But we'll be far out of their reach, and they can't touch us," Link said. There was a brief silence before he spoke again. "It will be difficult, however, to keep loyal to Nasuada and King Harkinian in Hyrule at the same time."

"You mean you are a vassal of Hyrule's king as well?" said Eragon.

Link nodded. "After I defeated Ganondorf, I swore fealty to King Harkinian and Hyrule. Hyrule is different than the Varden in its government structure. It is more similar to the Empire in the sense that there is a single ruler, albeit a just one. King Harkinian trusts his people, and they trust him. Since Ganondorf's defeat, there have been no wars or contentions among our people."

"It sounds much more peaceful than here," said Eragon. "This war needs to end. We've been at it for a hundred years."

"We will end it," Link reminded Eragon. "You and I, together. Galbatorix and Murtagh will fall—"

"Not Murtagh," said Eragon. "While he is a traitor, he is still my brother. There has to be a way to free him."

"Couldn't we just kill Galbatorix?" said Link.

"Yes," said Eragon, "but it would be tricky, because Murtagh will always be near Galbatorix, and he will protect him. Somehow, one of us will have to hold Murtagh off while the other goes for Galbatorix."

"And in order to do that, we'll both have to be at our best," said Link. Eragon nodded.

"That's why we need to do this training," said Eragon. "Even with my new elven powers, I am as of now no match for Murtagh. Galbatorix taught him things that only he knows. He was able to hold Saphira in the air with magic without even flinching with exertion. It seems impossible, but somehow he's found a way to have a limitless use of magic."

It was silent after that. Link pondered on the possibilities. How could Murtagh use magic in such a fashion? It was truly puzzling to him. It was not much longer before Link nodded off into dreams of Hyrule's fertile countryside, riding Vanilor through its azure skies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy with my Christmas present: a new set of drums. I'll try to update sooner next time.


	13. To Ellesmera Part 2

**Chapter 13: To Ellesméra (Part 2)**

Link and Eragon continued their journey to Ellesméra bright and early the next day. They were over the Hadarac Desert within an hour or two, a time that was as silent as the grave. Link didn't know Eragon well enough to strike up a random conversation, and he suspected Eragon was the same way.

Finally, Link brought up the conversation that had started the previous day.

"So how do you think it's even possible that Murtagh could have used magic in such a way?" Link asked.

Eragon thought for a moment. "I have no clue. When Galbatorix and Morzan first exiled themselves from the Riders, they hid away in a lone mountain not far from what was then Ilirea. Brom told me that they practiced evil magic that had been long lost for ages until they rediscovered it. I don't think they use magic the same way we do; they must channel the energy from another source. Sorcery is possible, but at the same time impossible for a Rider. If one were not a Rider, sorcery would be the best way to go about practicing magic, but since our magic comes from our dragons, it is the only available way for us to use it."

"Do you think necromancy has anything to do with it?" Link asked.

Eragon's countenance grew dark. "It is possible. Necromancy is a magic that is equivalent to evil in its darkest form. I can think of no other kind of magic that is more evil. Although this seems likely, Brom discarded the idea. I don't know why, but he thought it didn't seem probable. The truth is, I cannot explain how Galbatorix and Murtagh are so powerful. There really is no explanation for it. We could end up finding out how, but as of now we are incapable of doing so. Our focus must be on our training and building our magical skills."

Link nodded, and they fell silent again. Sunset arrived when they were on the borders of Du Weldenvarden.

"How are we going to get to Ellesméra?" Link asked.

"We will likely have to go on foot," Eragon replied. "It will take much longer than on dragonback. I expect it will take three to four days."

It was then that they landed right on the borders of Du Weldenvarden. Link and Eragon underwent the regular routine of setting up camp. Again, their dragons talked to each other while they did the same lying on their bedrolls.

Eragon was absently throwing rocks into the fire when Link spoke.

"Does Oromis know I'm coming?" Link asked.

"I would imagine so," said Eragon. "Not a lot gets past him when it comes to Riders. I still don't know how he found out about me. It wouldn't surprise me if all of Ellesméra knew you were coming. I know for sure that Queen Islanzadí has been alerted."

"Who is Queen Islanzadí?" Link asked.

"Arya's mother," said Eragon. "I'm sure Arya told the queen you were coming."

"Wait, _Queen_ Islanzadí is Arya's mother? Does that make her—?"

"A princess, yes," Eragon finished. "I didn't know until after the Battle of Farthen Dûr. She holds a lot of secrets. There are still a lot of things I don't know about her."

"Well, she's not very friendly," said Link. Eragon smiled.

"No, she's not. I know you'll like her once you get to know her. She has a good heart, she just sometimes has trouble expressing her true feelings without hurting people. I remember a time when she crushed a dwarf's beliefs and basically told him that he was a fool. I was shocked at her lack of concern for the dwarf's feelings and she simply said that she was right and he was wrong. She is very obstinate, and it takes a lot to change her mind."

"I don't like people like that," Link said bluntly. Eragon didn't speak, but from his face Link could see that he took offense. Why he did was beyond Link since it had nothing to do with him, but he let it go.

Eragon yawned loudly. "I think I'll turn in for tonight," he said. "Good night, Link."

"Good night, Eragon." Link then stared at the stars, wondering if Hyrule's sky looked exactly the same while knowing it did.

The following morning, they repeated the same thing they had the previous morning on the outskirts of Petrøvya. It wasn't long before they were in Du Weldenvarden. Saphira and Vanilor had trouble squeezing in between the trees, but Link and Eragon managed quite well.

It felt good for Link to be in a forest. Since he had grown up in Kokiri Forest, it was familiar to him. Eragon noticed the small smile on his face that never left.

"I see you are enjoying yourself," said Eragon.

"Yes, I've always loved the forest," said Link. "I grew up in a forest."

"Really?" Eragon asked. "I don't think you've told me about that."

"There was a war raging in Hyrule around the time of my birth," said Link. "My mother had been mortally wounded, and I'm guessing my father was killed. In desperation, she took me to Kokiri Forest, a place where all the inhabitants are children and never grow up."

"That's very strange," said Eragon.

"Yes, it is strange. No one's ever known why they don't grow up. Anyway, the guardian of the Kokiri Forest, the Deku Tree, took me in and raised me as a Kokiri."

"The Deku _Tree_? The guardian of the Kokiri Forest is a tree?" asked Eragon, bewildered.

"Yes, it is. The Deku Tree that raised me is dead, however. He died shortly after telling me my own story. I tried to save him, but I was too late. It was then that I fled the Kokiri Forest and didn't come back until I had removed the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. None of the Kokiri children recognized me of course since I was seven years older."

"That's an interesting story. I must say my childhood was a lot less exciting. I didn't have any adventure in my life until Saphira's egg appeared while I was hunting in the Spine."

"How old were you then?" Link asked.

"I was nearly sixteen," Eragon replied.

"I was ten when I killed my first monster," said Link. "It was inside the Deku Tree, when I was trying to save him from a curse that Ganondorf put on him."

"Ganondorf ruined your life," said Eragon. "From what you've told me, at least."

"He didn't ruin it," said Link. "But he came close. I'm just glad that he's gone forever."

"But he isn't dead, is he?" Eragon asked.

"No," said Link. "But he's in a place that he won't be getting out of any time soon."

"Where's that?" Eragon asked.

"It's called the Sacred Realm," said Link. "It's where the Six—sorry, Seven Sages locked him up after I defeated him. Zelda says she heard him say something like, 'When I get out of here…' and let off a string of idle threats."

Eragon nodded. It was silent after that as the two Riders continued on their way to Ellesméra, each step bringing them closer to Oromis and their training.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, again. I haven't been able to spend much time on this story, but it's mostly all I do with what free time I have. I have begun production on the Mercenaries story I've got an idea for that's posted on my profile. Don't worry; I don't think I'll be posting it until after Visions from the Dark is finished. Once I've finished this story, I'll begin to truly work on Visions from the Dark and it will be my only focus.


	14. Wolfos in Du Weldenvarden

**Chapter 14: Wolfos in Du Weldenvarden**

Link and Eragon resumed their journey through Du Weldenvarden. The trip was exciting for Link at first, but quickly grew tedious. Being constantly surrounded by the same thing was enough to drive him mad. He realized that he was glad that he no longer had to live in Kokiri Forest.

He relied on Eragon, who seemed to know where he was going. It was quiet between them, and the only sound was the rumbling of Vanilor and Saphira and the occasional ruffle of Eragon's parchment map.

Their first night in Du Weldenvarden was a peaceful one. The forest was unusually quiet during the night, and Link got some good hours of sleep.

They continued their trek in the morning, and it got steadily duller. The only excitement he found during the whole voyage was hunting in the afternoon. They found an enormous buck and, after killing it, had enough meat to last them well past the rest of the journey to Ellesméra.

On the third night, however, something very peculiar occurred. Link and Eragon were sound asleep, though Vanilor and Saphira were still awake.

_Link_! Vanilor cried. Link bolted awake.

_What is it, Vanilor_? Link asked. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was very startled by what he saw. It was impossible. There was no way.

They were surrounded by a pack of Wolfos. Link had to rub his eyes many times to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

"Werewolves!" Eragon cried.

"No," said Link. "They're Wolfos. But I don't get it… I thought they were native to Hyrule." They were both on their feet now, swords drawn.

"You know these things?" Eragon asked.

"I've fought and killed many of them on my adventures," said Link. Before he could speak, one of them pounced. Link was caught off guard and it knocked him to his feet.

"_Brisingr_!" Link cried, extending his right arm in front of him. Green flame shot out of Link's palm and the Wolfos instantly ignited and recoiled, writhing on the grass.

Another Wolfos attacked Eragon, who expertly dodged it and dismembered its arm. Blood spurted from the stump that was its arm, and Eragon then drove his blade through its heart.

Vanilor whipped a Wolfos into the air with his tail, and Saphira mercilessly caught it in her mouth. Too lazy to chew it, she breathed fire and instantly cooked it, also burning two other Wolfos.

A Wolfos lunged toward Link, who rolled around it and struck it in the back, killing it instantly. Another Wolfos attacked, but Link beheaded it before it could even touch him. The Master Sword was instantly coated crimson.

Link noticed that Eragon was incorporating magic into his sword fighting a lot more than he was. Link tried to use more magic, but it wore him out more quickly than it did Eragon. Link relied more on his sword fighting skills for now until he was competent enough with magic to use it more often.

After about ten minutes, the Wolfos that attacked them were all dead. Link then sat down on his bedroll, not even breathing through his mouth. Eragon was in the same condition as Link.

"I am amazed, Link," said Eragon over the sound of Vanilor chewing on a Wolfos. "You should be gasping for breath after the amount of magic you used."

"I'm Hylian, remember?" said Link. "I think Hylians and elves have the same capacity for magic. Arya herself mistook me for an elf when she first saw me."

"You're right," said Eragon. "I thought you were an elf as well. I imagine if an elf like Arya thought you were an elf, so will the rest of Ellesméra. I'm sure you'll fit right in, better than I did when I first went there."

"Why do you say that?" Link asked.

"Well, when I first got there, the elves were kind of indifferent toward me. They seemed to resent my presence, as if they were jealous that I, a human, became the next Rider and not one of them. There was an elf named Vanir who stood out above them all. Then, when I changed into what I am now, they all respected me. You, however, already look and act like an elf. Actually I take that back. You don't act like an elf. You're not snooty and high-and-mighty like they are."

Link laughed. "How did you change to an elf-like appearance?" Link asked.

"It was very strange," said Eragon. "I don't even know exactly how it worked. It was during the Agaetí Blödhren, which translated directly means Blood-oath Celebration. There were these two identical elves that were wearing nothing and were covered in tattoos. One of them was a dragon, and it somehow came to life as they were doing a mesmerizing dance. The dragon lunged forward and collided into me, and I was instantly knocked unconscious. I woke up looking like this."

"And that was in the middle of your training?" Link asked. Eragon nodded. "And no one could explain how that happened?"

"Not even Oromis knew how it was possible," said Eragon. "But it did nothing but good for me. I was more in tune with nature, my scar that I got from Durza disappeared, and I was more skilled at fighting than I ever had been. I was able to defeat Vanir in a duel very quickly."

After their conversation died, Link fell asleep, surrounded by Wolfos corpses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: The shortest chapter yet, which is kind of contradictory to the requests I've gotten, but hey, more suspense and keeps you reading, right? ;) Don't worry, they'll get to Ellesméra soon enough. I know most of you are _dying_ to see them get to Oromis.


	15. The Pinewood City

**Chapter 15: The Pinewood City**

"We should arrive in Ellesméra within a few hours," said Eragon the following morning. Link relished the thought of civilization, even though there would still be trees everywhere.

Though it was their shortest day, it felt like the longest. Link was anticipating getting away from the full-on forest and into a city, and the excitement made the trip seem even longer.

It was silent the entire way there. Eragon kept looking at his map, and Vanilor and Saphira thudded along the path, always conversing.

After a while, Link could make out buildings in the trees. They looked to be constructed from trees that hadn't even been cut down. Some of the trees had to have been huge, for the buildings weren't any smaller in diameter than a regular building in Aberon or Hyrule City. Link rejoiced when they got even closer to what had to be Ellesméra, and was shocked at the sheer size of the city. Like its buildings, the city itself wasn't smaller than any other city. The fact that they built it out of trees without cutting them down astonished him. It must have taken ages.

"How long did it take to build this place?" Link asked.

"I don't know," said Eragon. "I don't think it took too long though." Noticing Link's surprise, Eragon said, "Elves can sing to the trees and make them do as they wish. There is a tree near here called the Menoa Tree that a woman sang herself into until she became the tree."

Link was amazed even more at the elves. He knew he couldn't sing to the trees and make them do his bidding. He wouldn't even know where to begin even if he had the power to do it. Sure, elves and Hylians were similar, but they weren't the same race.

Finally, the quartet was within the Ellesméra boundaries. Elves looked on in awe as they strode down the path that led to an important-looking building. The roots of the tree knotted below it to make easy-to-use stairs that led to a door made of the same roots. They arrived at the building and Eragon pushed the door open.

Inside the building were twenty-four elven lords and ladies. They were beautiful people. They all had long, light hair that fell around their waist area, and their faces were of the finest structure. Their complexion was exceedingly fair, and they looked on with excitement in their eyes. They all sat on very plain chairs, constructed out of knotted roots. The throne in front of them, on which sat none other than Queen Islanzadí, was probably the most ornate of all, which still isn't saying a great deal. Hers was assembled of knotted roots as well, but these knots twisted and curved to form a more elegant seat for a more elegant elf.

"Greetings, travelers," said Queen Islanzadí gracefully, standing from her throne. "Welcome back, Eragon Shadeslayer. It seems so long since you were here."

Eragon took that remark skeptically. It really had been a long time since he was there seeing as the Ra'zac captured him.

"And Link, we welcome you back as well," she said. "Although, I doubt you remember your first visit here."

"It's a little fuzzy," said Link with a small smile.

"I do hope you will enjoy your visit," she said regally, returning to her throne. "Eragon can show you around. We will be having a feast tonight in your honor at six. Be in the Great Hall at that time."

A/N: Just a little side note, I couldn't find the name for their dining hall in which Eragon feasts with them in _Eldest_, so bear with me on the most-likely inaccurate name.

"Thank you, Queen Islanzadí," said Eragon. "I will show Link what Ellesméra has to offer."

The queen nodded as Eragon took Link through a door to their left.

"This is the Great Hall the queen spoke of," said Eragon. "This is where we will be dining with the elves tonight. I feasted with them in this room as well. Be careful; there's an extremely annoying white raven named Blagden who likes to poke fun at people, especially dragons."

"A raven likes to… poke fun?" Link asked, perplexed.

"He can speak," said Eragon, and that was his only explanation.

Vanilor snorted at that.

_I'd like to see him try_, he said.

_I'd like to give him a second chance_, Saphira chimed in.

"I'm guessing he already said something to Saphira?" Link asked. Eragon nodded and showed Link the way out of the great building to let him see the rest of Ellesméra. He showed Link where they would be staying, which was some kind of dragon roost. There was a roost for Vanilor and one for Saphira, and there were two separate suites for Link and Eragon.

That night in the Great Hall, Link sat himself next to Eragon. They were both watched in awe, but Link got the sense that they were more interested in Eragon, or Shadeslayer. They took their seats, and their dragons knelt behind them.

There were several elven nobles seated at the long dining table. Arya was seated near her mother, but otherwise Link didn't recognize anyone. Eragon seemed to know a couple of elves. A few came and talked to him.

"Shadeslayer," said one elf indifferently. "I trust you've improved your swordplay even more?"

"You know I have, Vanir," Eragon replied. Vanir bowed and took his own seat.

"Who was that?" Link asked after he was out of earshot.

"An elf named Vanir," said Eragon with his teeth clenched slightly. "We are… let's say we have our differences."

Finally, Queen Islanzadí arrived. All the elves present stood. Link was the last one to stand since he did not know their customs, but several elves looked at him rudely. Link wanted to scream that he wasn't an elf.

Queen Islanzadí seated herself, and the rest of the elves present followed suit. The queen ate the first bite of food, and the rest were able to follow.

Link discovered that, to his dismay, elves were vegetarians. There wasn't a single slab of meat on the table.

"Elves don't eat meat?" Link asked Eragon very quietly but very fervently.

"I'm afraid not," said Eragon through a mouthful of some kind of leaf. "I was just as disheartened as you when I found out, but no one was more angry than Orik."

"Orik?" Link asked. "I didn't know he came with you the first time."

Eragon nodded. "You will get used to the vegetables," he said. "Trust me."

Link mocked Eragon's mouth movement while his back was turned and sorrowfully placed a leaf in his mouth. He almost gagged, but was able to control himself without other elves looking.

Soon, the white raven called Blagden entered the Great Hall and sat on a perch above the queen. Surprisingly to Eragon, he mostly kept his mouth shut.

"I thought you said Blagden was annoying?" Link asked.

"He is annoying, usually," said Eragon. "Something must be wrong with him."

"So, Link," said an elven noble in front of him. Link gulped. "What royal elven family do you hail from?"

Link and Eragon were both at a loss for words. This was the moment that he had been dreading.

"I-I'm not an elf," said Link quietly.

"I'm sorry?" said the noble.

"I'm not an elf," Link said a bit louder. Most of the elves gasped quietly, and the others just stared. Link felt his face turn red.

"You are not an elf?" asked another elf. "You must be!"

"Actually no, I'm not," he said. "I'm not even of noble birth. I am much like Eragon."

"Eragon is the Shadeslayer!" said one elf defiantly.

Changing the subject, Link said, "I am what one would call Hylian. I look much like an elf and my abilities are similar to that of an elf, but I am a different race."

"What land are you from?" asked an elf.

"I come from a land to the north of here called Hyrule," he said. "It is smaller than Alagaësia, but much more peaceful right now."

"'Tis true," said an elf. "Alagaësia has been plagued by that demon Galbatorix."

"But you two will save us!" said another elf next to the first one.

"We'll do our best," said Eragon. The elves seemed very confident.

The night proceeded to be much like that, with the elves asking Link questions about his homeland. Link sensed they were growing fond of him. He guessed it was a sense of kinship, seeing as how they were so much alike.

After the feast was over, Link and Eragon were both tired and went to their suites early, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: So, what did you think? Sorry it's been a while. I've been sick in bed these past few days and I still have a really painful cough. I'll be sure to update sooner next time. R&R please!


	16. The Crags of Tel'naeir Revisited

**Chapter 16: The Crags of Tel'naeír Revisited**

Link was shaken awake rather suddenly. He shot up out of his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What is it?" Link asked groggily.

"We are going to meet Oromis now," he heard Eragon's voice say solemnly.

"Okay, just let me get dressed," said Link. Eragon nodded and left Link's suite. Link stood out of bed and began to get dressed in his red tunic when he decided he'd stand out against the trees too much, so he took out his traditional green tunic instead. He was very excited to meet this Cripple Who is Whole that he'd heard so much about.

Once he was dressed, he exited his suite through a staircase made of the tangled roots that were all over the Pinewood City. The staircase led straight into Queen Islanzadí's throne room. Eragon was waiting at the bottom, and Islanzadí sat on her throne waiting patiently.

"Greetings, Link," said Eragon. "Have a good rest?"

"I had a very good rest," said Link. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the air here."

"You guess correctly," said Eragon. "It's much easier to sleep here."

They both approached the queen and knelt before her.

"Rise," said Islanzadí after a moment. Link and Eragon both stood. "It is time you began your training, Link. And it is time you finished it, Eragon."

They both nodded. Islanzadí and her guards then led them out of her grand building and into the forest. There waited Saphira and Vanilor.

_Greetings, Link_, said Vanilor.

_It's good to see you, Vanilor_, said Link.

They were led to the edge of Ellesméra, where the buildings were few.

"Link," said Islanzadí. "I must ask you to do something. I must ask you to swear in the ancient language that you will never tell anyone of what you are about to see unless given permission by myself or Arya."

"Why doesn't Eragon have to?" Link asked, confused.

"Eragon has already given his oath," said Islanzadí. "The first time he came to meet Osthato Chetowä, I did not let him pass until he swore the oath. I must ask the same of you and Vanilor."

Link looked to Eragon for help. Eragon nodded that it was okay. Link then gave the oath, as did Vanilor.

Islanzadí then led them past Ellesméra's borders and to an area that was void of trees. They were on the edge of a magnificent cliff.

"These are the Crags of Tel'naeír," said Eragon. "This is where Togira Ikonoka lives."

Link waited to see something, but saw nothing. It was a while before he heard a deep _thud_ and felt its rumble.

Link looked to Eragon, who smiled. _This must be him_, said Link.

_Indeed_, said Vanilor. _I grow anxious_.

There was another great _thud_, followed in quick succession by a second one. The thuds grew closer together and louder. Finally, they stopped. Link was perplexed.

Suddenly a great gold dragon burst from the edge of the crags, soaring over their heads in the most graceful flight Link had ever seen. The dragon was of colossal size. Link had never seen a beast so large. The Rider on its back seemed the size of an ant in comparison.

Link noticed that one of the gold dragon's legs had been severed. He didn't know what kind of savage would have the heart to do that to a dragon.

Finally, the gold dragon began to land. Each flap of its wings buffeted Link to the point where he felt he would be knocked down. It landed so gracefully that Link didn't even feel it rumble.

The Rider dismounted his dragon by jumping off the saddle and sliding down one of his dragon's legs on his feet, landing with ease and striding up to the other two Riders.

"Greetings, Eragon," said Oromis. "It has been a while." He gripped Eragon by his shoulders in what appeared to be an embrace, but not to the full extent.

"And Link," said Oromis. Link was surprised he knew his name. "It's wonderful to see that Galbatorix's third egg ended up in good hands."

"Th-thank you," said Link, at a loss for words. Oromis chuckled and spoke to Islanzadí briefly in the ancient language. It was quick enough that Link wasn't able to understand what they said. He sensed that not even Eragon knew what they said.

"Mount your dragons, Riders," said Oromis. "We will journey to my home, where we will assess both of your powers."

Link and Eragon complied and climbed aboard their companions.

_How are you feeling, Vanilor_? Link asked.

_If the one who struck such a blow to that magnificent dragon has yet to perish, I will be sure that they are disemboweled_, Vanilor said with contempt.

_I agree_, said Link as they took off, following Oromis and his gold dragon. _We will be sure that they suffer._

_I must say_, said Vanilor, _my excitement makes me feel like a hatchling again._

_You were a hatchling only months ago_, Link reminded him.

_I'm sure you know that dragons mature much faster than humans_, Vanilor explained irritably. _I am already far wiser than you or Eragon_.

_You have me there_, said Link.

It was a while before they arrived at Oromis's house, which was on the bank of a flowing river in the middle of the Crags of Tel'naeír. On the other side of the hovel was a part of Du Weldenvarden that descended from above the crags and down into the crevasse. The crevasse they were in began at Ellesméra's borders, the Crags of Tel'naeír, and ended far to the west.

Oromis lived in a small hovel constructed, not surprisingly, out of what was once a tree. Link marveled at the fact that it was likely built in less than five minutes.

Oromis and his dragon landed by the hovel, so Link and Eragon landed in front of him. There was more than enough room to accommodate three dragons and their Riders.

"Welcome to my humble abode," said Oromis. "This is my companion, Glaedr. He has been with me since the Riders were a major power in Alagaësia."

_Greetings, Riders and dragons_, Glaedr rumbled. His voice was brimming with wisdom. _We welcome you to our home, and hope your time spent here will be enough to give you the power and strength to defeat Galbatorix and return peace to Alagaësia_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Kind of an abrupt ending, but I thought that would be a pretty cool place to end it. Now all my readers who were anxious to have them meet Oromis can be at peace! The next chapter will go into their training. And if the training that took place in Eldest bored anyone, don't worry. The training in this fic won't take nearly as long. I won't spend as much time on it so as to preserve its originality. I don't know enough of the ancient language to make it sound believable, and there isn't enough in the back of the books to help me out with what I would like to have in here.

P.S. I know it never mentions it in the books, but if _anyone_ knows the ancient language word for justice, that would be great to know. I seriously doubt that anybody but Mr. Paolini knows that, but it's okay to hope, right?


	17. Tuatha du Orothrim

**Chapter 17: Tuatha du Orothrim**

The first thing Oromis did was established that both he and Glaedr were to be called "Master." The second thing he did was assess their powers, beginning with Eragon. Oromis told Link that this process was known as _tuatha du orothrim_, or tempering the fool's wisdom. It was a training stage in a Rider's learning.

He had Eragon cast _brisingr_, _adurna_, and several other spells with varying intensity. Link was amazed at Eragon's skill; it must have taken him ages to progress that far.

Next, it was Link's turn. Link found himself rather nervous having to follow Eragon.

"Okay, Link," said Oromis. "I realize you aren't as experienced as Eragon. Go ahead and cast _brisingr_."

Link nodded and focused on the spell. "Brisingr!" he cried, holding out one of his hands. A great ball of green flame exploded from his hand and dissipated before doing any damage.

"I'm impressed, Link," said Oromis. "That was excellent for someone who has only been a Rider for a few months. Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't," Link replied. "I'm from Hyrule."

"Hyrule," said Oromis. "Yes, that does make sense. I noticed that your ears were more prominent than an elf's."

"Do you know Hyrule?" Link asked.

"I've been there many a time," said Oromis. Link was stunned. Oromis had been to Hyrule?

"What areas?" Link asked, excited.

"Glaedr and I toured through the skies and visited Hyrule's vast variety of species. We visited the Zoras, Gorons, Kokiris, Hylians, and Gerudos."

Link was astounded, and quite joyous to hear that someone from Alagaësia had been to Hyrule.

"Did you know this, Eragon?" Link asked.

"No, I can't say I did," Eragon replied, equally perplexed.

"People in Hyrule City spoke legends of dragons," said Link. "I had never seen one before Vanilor, but I heard a few stories. They were not large in number, but the ones I heard were wonderful to listen to. In my heart, I had always wanted to see one. Now I have my own, and I am standing with the one they are likely talking about."

_That means that someone spotted us together_, said Glaedr.

"Yes, it does," said Oromis. "When I say we visited the many species, I mean that I did. I did not know if the people of Hyrule had ever seen a dragon, and was unsure whether I should show Glaedr. So I related the things I learned to him while I was speaking with the Zora King and King Darunia of the Gorons—"

"You know Darunia?" Link asked, shocked.

"We spoke for a brief time, yes," said Oromis. "He is as old as Islanzadí, as far as I could tell."

"Darunia is now one of the Six Sages," said Link. "Did you hear of them?"

Oromis was now surprised. "Yes, I heard of them from Darunia himself. He is the last I would have thought to be a Sage," he said with a chuckle.

"I was quite surprised as well," said Link.

Oromis cleared his throat. "Well, we can speak more of your home country at a later time. Go ahead and cast _thrysta vindr_. I trust you are familiar with that spell?"

"Yes, I am," said Link. He then focused his energy again and aimed for a knoll in the nearby winding river. "Thrysta vindr!" he cried, moving his body and hands in the same motion he had learned in Aberon. Instantly, a compressed ball of air shot from his hand and blasted through the knoll he aimed for, sending water spraying everywhere.

"Very good," said Oromis. "No doubt that Hylians are as proficient in magic as elves."

"That's what we've come to learn," said Link, gesturing to Eragon.

"Well then I expect your training won't take nearly as long as Eragon's has," said Oromis mischievously.

They continued Link's assessment, which didn't take much longer. Overall, Link was proud of the progress he had made since Aberon.

"Now," Oromis began, "we will divide Rider and dragon. I will do some training sessions with both of you at once, but know that since you are at different skill levels, most of it will be individual. For this exercise, I will go with Link and Eragon, and Glaedr will go with Vanilor and Saphira." Oromis motioned for Link and Eragon to follow him. They both complied.

Oromis led them both into a forested section of the gorge they were in. They stood in a small clearing, surrounded by magnificent pines. It was silent as the grave.

"Eragon has already underwent this exercise," said Oromis. "I want you to listen."

Eragon groaned quietly enough that Oromis didn't hear him, but Link heard him well enough.

"Listen?" Link asked. "To what?"

"Everything," he replied. "I want you to be able to tell me what living creatures are in this clearing. I want you to know the thoughts of the tiniest ant, and the emotions of the nearest squirrel."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Link asked.

"Eragon will instruct you," Oromis replied. Eragon did a double take.

"Me, Master?" Eragon asked.

Oromis raised his eyebrows and nodded. Without another word, he left the clearing.

Eragon groaned loudly once Oromis was out of earshot.

"I really don't want to do this," Eragon moaned.

"I know," said Link. "But this is my training. I need this."

"Please, Link," said Eragon skeptically. "I can't think of a time when hearing the individual thoughts of an ant has helped me."

"But Master wants it," said Link. "That should be reason enough."

Eragon groaned again. "Fine," he said after a moment. "First, you have to concentrate." He spoke in a monotone.

"Eragon, please try harder than that," said Link pleadingly. "You and I both need this. I think there's a reason Master decided to let you teach me how to do this."

"Okay, I'll do my best," said Eragon. "Sorry."

"It's fine," said Link.

Eragon then helped Link understand that the process of reading a being's mind is exactly like talking to a Rider's dragon.

"Reach out with your mind and touch their consciousness, just like you would with Vanilor," said Eragon. Link obeyed, but felt nothing. He tried harder and delved deeper into his own mind. Finally, he felt something. It was miniscule and faint, but it was there. He instantly grabbed hold of it, not letting it go. He dug into its consciousness until he had a firm grip and was able to relax.

He was then able to follow what he discovered was an ant through its daily work. It started off in the anthill. Link cast a spell quietly that let him see through the ant's eyes. It was crawling through tunnels that made him claustrophobic. It weaved through the network of tunnels seemingly aimlessly. Finally, the ant exited the anthill and began the descent down the side of it.

Meanwhile, Eragon watched Link in amazement. On his first try, he had grabbed hold of an ant's mind and was now following it through it's own eyes. It took Eragon weeks to master that technique.

It wasn't much longer before Link let go and came back to his own reality.

"Link, I'm very impressed," said Eragon.

"Why is that?" Link asked, puzzled.

"That took me weeks to get a handle on. You did it on your first try," said Eragon. "I think you will become one of the greatest Riders the world has ever seen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Whoa! How's that for an insanely quick update! I've updated faster before, but this is close. Hehe… R&R please! Some really exciting stuff in the next chapter (has to do with Solembum's prophecy!).


	18. Joint Magic

**Chapter 18: Joint Magic**

The following day, Link was up for a rude awakening. He told Vanilor to awake him when the time came. He did so by roaring extremely loudly. Link jerked awake instantly and fell out of his bed, crashing to the floor.

_Wake up, Rider_, said Vanilor. There was a slight humorous tone to his speech.

_You probably woke all of Ellesméra_! Link cried.

_It's possible_, he said, _but they can just go right back to sleep. You, on the other hand, have to stay awake. You have to be in the gorge very soon. I suggest you get dressed._

Link grumbled and stood up, opening his wardrobe. He picked out his blue tunic and quickly dressed. He descended the stairway and was surprised to find that Eragon was not waiting at the bottom. He went back up and looked in his suite, and he was not there either.

_Vanilor_, said Link, _ask Saphira if they're in the gorge already_.

Vanilor rumbled in consent. A few seconds later, he said, _They are. They wanted to be there early_.

Link cursed. He hoped he wasn't late. He went down the staircase yet again and was about to exit the building when Arya stepped in front of him from around a corner.

"Oh, well hello Link," she said with a friendly smile. Link was taken aback; he did not expect kindness in any form from her.

"Um… hello," said Link.

"I trust you are going to meet Oromis?" Arya asked.

"Yes," Link said briefly.

"Eragon and Saphira have already left," she said.

"I know," said Link.

"Well, you'd better get moving. Oromis does not like it when Riders are late."

"Okay," Link said, then hurried off so he would not have to speak to her any longer.

_Why do you detest her so_? Vanilor asked.

_I don't detest her_, said Link. _I just strongly dislike her._

_Whatever for_? Vanilor asked.

She's incredibly rude, said Link. She has no consideration for others' feelings, and she thinks that her way is the right way, and nobody can change her mind. 

_Eragon seems quite fond of her_, said Vanilor.

_Love is blinding_, Link replied. _It clouds one's judgment and they are oblivious to their lover's mistakes and imperfections._

_Nobody's perfect_, Vanilor replied.

After being in the forest for a while, Link climbed on Vanilor's saddle and they took off into the air, headed for Oromis's gorge.

I know that, but it's entirely different when you are unaware of the fact that one is imperfect. That's what I mean when I say love is blinding.

I do not know much about love, since I have never experienced it, said Vanilor, but from what I understand, everyone agrees that it is the most wonderful emotion you could feel for another person.

Those are people who haven't been hurt by it, Link replied darkly. That effectively ended the conversation, but Vanilor had plenty other things he would've liked to say.

It was not long before they arrived at Oromis's hovel, and Link was pleased to see that neither Oromis nor Glaedr were present, but Eragon and Saphira were.

Vanilor landed with a thud, and Link quickly dismounted.

"We're not late, are we?" Link asked.

Eragon shook his head. "We wanted to be here early."

"Why?" Link asked.

"We were meditating," Eragon said.

"Did I interrupt?" Link asked.

"No," Eragon replied. "We had just finished as you were arriving."

Link nodded. There was a rather awkward silence, but Link could tell Vanilor and Saphira were conversing. They sure did talk a lot.

"Have I ever told you of Angela and her werecat, Solembum?" Eragon asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't think you have," Link said.

"Angela read my fortune," said Eragon. "She said some very disturbing things, and many of the things she said have already come to pass. When she was done, her werecat, Solembum, said something very interesting."

"What's that?" Link asked, interested.

"He said, 'Listen closely and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls.'"

Link truly did not know what any of that meant.

"You told me about the Menoa tree," said Link. "Isn't that the tree that the betrayed lover sang herself into?"

"Indeed," Eragon replied. "I was thinking of looking under its roots today after training. After all, Murtagh took my sword, and I've misplaced the other one that I used in place of it. I have a feeling that there will be need of a weapon sometime very soon."

Before Link could reply, Glaedr landed in front of them with a huge thud. Eragon could see Oromis on his saddle. Oromis dismounted gracefully.

"Today," he said, "there will be a rotation of instructors. I will start by teaching Link and Vanilor how to use each other's help to cast magic spells. Glaedr will teach Eragon and Saphira some dragonback riding skills."

After his quick summary, Link and Vanilor wordlessly followed Oromis to the riverbed.

"How go things, Link?" Oromis asked.

"They go well," Link replied. "I am anxious to defeat Galbatorix."

"So you may go home?" Oromis asked.

"Mostly," Link replied.

There was a short silence before Oromis spoke. "I suggest that you do not place your focus on getting home as soon as possible," he said.

"Why is that?" Link asked.

"If you do not have your focus on actually defeating Galbatorix, then I can guarantee it will not happen. You need to concentrate on his defeat, otherwise your motivation will not be as strong."

Link thought for a moment. He realized that his teacher was right.

"Yes, Master, I will," said Link.

"Now, let's begin the exercise," said Oromis. "I want you to cast a simple spell."

Link nodded. He thought of a random spell.

"Deloi moi!" Earth, change!

A small crest was created in the ground directly underneath his feet, raising him higher until he could see over Oromis's head.

"Good," said Oromis. "That wasn't as simple as I wanted, but it showed how skillful you've become. As I said before, you are much more skilled than Eragon was during this period of training.

"Now, I want you to perform a much more difficult task. I want you to crush this rock," he said, gesturing to a large rock behind him, "into powder."

"Are you kidding me?" Link asked. "There's no way I have the energy to do that."

"That's why I'm going to teach you to use Vanilor's help," said Oromis. "Stretch out with your mind, and take a hold of Vanilor's conscience. Once you've got a firm hold, both of you focus on the magic and cast the spell to crush that rock."

Link nodded. He reached out and easily found Vanilor's mind.

_Ready, Vanilor_? Link asked.

_Do it_, Vanilor replied.

Link cried the words that would instantly crush the rock in front of them into powder, and he could hear Vanilor saying it in his mind.

A/N: As you are surely well aware, I have no idea what words in the ancient language would cause a giant rock to be crushed into powder, so bear with me.

Instantly after he said it, the rock exploded, and small grains of sand flew everywhere.

"Very good," said Oromis. "I am very impressed."

"What would've happened if I did that wrong?" Link asked.

"You would've most likely died," said Oromis.

Link gulped. "It's a good thing I did it right then," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Oromis laughed. "I had full confidence that you were up to the task. We are done for now. Go now and see Glaedr."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Late that night, Eragon snuck out of his bed in his suite and got dressed. Making sure not to wake Saphira, he quietly descended the stairwell into Queen Islanzadí's throne room, which was empty.

Eragon exited the building and made his way north, where his destination was. The buildings of Ellesméra ended, and the forest thickened. There were large willows that draped over the dirt path, and a wooden bridge that led to a large clearing with a hill. On the top of that hill was the most famous tree in Du Weldenvarden: the Menoa tree.

Eragon knew exactly what to do. He crossed the wooden bridge and ascended the hill to the Menoa tree. Once he was there, he looked up at the tree and placed a hand on its trunk. It was a beautiful tree.

Then he looked down at its roots. _Look under the roots of the Menoa tree_…

"Deloi moi!" he cried. Instantly the ground under the roots began to shift.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Link! Link!"

Link awoke to someone crying his name. He sat up in his bed, groggily rubbing his eyes. He could tell someone was in his suite.

"What is it?" Link asked. As soon as he opened his eyes, a lamp was turned on.

Link was shocked at what he saw.

Eragon was standing in front of him, holding a sheathed sword in each hand. But these weren't your average swords. They both had elegant dragons carved into the hilt, and a jewel on the pommel.

"What are they?" Link asked.

"Rider swords," Eragon replied. He threw the one in his right hand to Link, who caught it by the sheath. Curious, he felt the handle. It fit perfectly into his palm. Even more curious, he pulled the sword slightly out of its sheath.

The blade was green.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: No comment. Don't want to ruin the moment. R&R.


	19. Unconquerable Fate

**Chapter 19: Unconquerable Fate**

"_Edoc'sil_," said Link, reading the inscription on the hilt of the green Rider sword. Edoc'sil translated from the ancient language meant unconquerable.

"_Wyrda_," said Eragon. Wyrda meant fate.

"How do you think these got under the Menoa tree?" Link asked, puzzled.

"There's only one person who could have done it," said Eragon. "I'll take you to meet her now."

Surprised, Link climbed out of bed, still clutching _Edoc'sil_ in his hand. He followed Eragon through an empty Ellesméra into a particularly exotic building. There was an indoor garden and paths that led through it. There was a dwelling in the center of the garden, and Eragon headed straight for it. Link followed him.

There was an elven woman who was bent over an anvil and was hammering something. It looked to be a halberd.

"Rhünon!" Eragon cried. The elven woman turned around. Her face instantly turned pale. Eragon headed for her, and she retreated.

"Come back here!" he shouted. She scurried into a bedroom. The door was locked before Eragon could get to it. "Rhünon, I only want to ask you about those swords you forged! Why did you do it?"

"Go away!" she cried. "I haven't forged a Rider sword since _Zar'roc_!"

Link was puzzled. He didn't quite know what was going on.

"Who is that?" Link asked Eragon.

"She's the only known person who can forge a Rider sword. Since the Riders were defeated and she was the one who forged my old sword, which is also my father's sword, _Zar'roc_, she refused to forge a Rider sword again. She felt that it was her fault that Morzan and Galbatorix betrayed the Riders, and that Galbatorix became king," Eragon explained.

Link nodded, understanding now. It was a while before they could get Rhünon to speak. Every time Eragon questioned her, there was no answer. Eragon slumped against her door, defeated.

It was late, and they were both tired.

"Maybe we should just go back to sleep," said Link with a yawn.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Eragon agreed. They shuffled out of Rhünon's forgery and headed for their separate suites, eyes half closed. Link crawled into his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The following morning, they had training with Oromis first thing, so they couldn't go to see Rhünon. Link and Eragon both decided it would be a good idea to bring their Rider swords. Since Link refused to part with the Master Sword, he belted the Master Sword on his back and _Edoc'sil _to his belt.

"That's a good look for you," said Eragon. Link thanked him for the compliment and they both left their suites for the gorge.

When they arrived on the backs of Vanilor and Saphira, they were surprised to see that neither Glaedr nor Oromis were anywhere to be seen.

"Are we early?" Eragon asked, puzzled. Link shrugged, equally mystified. It was a while before there was any hint of Oromis or Glaedr's presence.

Link heard the flapping of wings and looked to the east. There, he saw Glaedr majestically flying over the trees, well beneath the edge of the gorge so as to not be seen by the residents of Du Weldenvarden.

When Glaedr landed, Oromis dismounted. The first things that caught his eye were the two new swords belted on the Riders before him.

"I see Rhünon's finally given in," said Oromis with a slight smirk.

"You knew of this?" Eragon asked, bewildered, a hand on the hilt of _Wyrda_.

"I knew that Rhünon, being the person she is, would not be able to contain herself once she knew that the Riders had returned," said Oromis. "I am curious, however, as to how she knew of your existence, Link."

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Link.

"It's truly a mystery," said Oromis. "I imagine you went and spoke to her."

"Yes, we did," said Eragon. "We couldn't get anything out of her."

"Try again today," said Oromis. "I'm sure you'll find out how she knew about Link.

"Now, to business. Eragon, today is your final lesson," said Oromis. This caught Eragon by surprise.

"Truly, Ebrithil?" Eragon asked. Ebrithil translated meant Master.

"Indeed. My help cannot improve your skills any more. If only I were able to perform complex spells, it would.

"Link, you get the day off today. Eragon's final test is to be taken alone, and I need Glaedr's help to give it to him. You and Vanilor are free to leave."

"Thank you, Ebrithil," said Link. He turned to Vanilor and climbed on his back.

_Are we going to see Rhünon_? Vanilor asked.

_No_, said Link. _We need to wait for Eragon for that. I actually don't know what we're going to do._

_How about we go to the sparring field? That is where Eragon used to fight Vanir_, said Vanilor.

_You're right_, said Link. _Let's pay a visit._

Vanilor swooped over to the right, in the general direction of the Ellesméra training grounds. It wasn't long before they were out of the gorge, and from there it only took about a minute to arrive at their destination.

Link thought it would be rude to land right in the middle of all the training elves, so he told Vanilor to land farther off so they could walk in together.

The sparring field was spectacular in Link's view. It reminded him tremendously of the sparring grounds in Hyrule Castle back home. There were elves sparring with training swords and others with real weapons.

The sound of weapons clashing slowly died down as Link walked deeper into the sparring field. They all stared at him, though not all in the same manner. Some stared wonderingly, jealously, in awe, and skeptically.

It was a while before any spoke. The first elf to speak was beyond Link's vision.

"A second Rider has come to our aid!" he cried.

"Hail Argetlam!"

It was quite a spectacle. Elves came to shake his hand, to honor his dragon.

_I like this_, said Vanilor.

_I do too_, Link agreed. He was used to publicity, being the Hero of Time, but it was never this serious. These people were in desperate need of a savior.

"Another great Rider," said a cocky voice. There was a steady clapping and Link looked toward the source of the sound.

There was an elf walking toward him. He recognized him immediately. Eragon had pointed him out on his first day here. It was Vanir.

"I do hope that you are more prepared to face Galbatorix than Shadeslayer was when he got here," he said cynically.

"Believe me, I am," said Link coldly.

"This one's feisty," said Vanir, his expression unchanged. "I trust you wouldn't mind a simple spar then? You did come here to the sparring field, after all. It's called that for a reason."

"Who are you to try to test my skills?" said Link. "I can guarantee I am more skilled than Eragon was the first time you fought him. He did end up beating you, correct?"

Vanir's cocky smile evaporated and changed to a scowl. He didn't say anything, and Link smirked when he had nothing to say.

"I'll accept your challenge," said Link. He was the one with the cocky smile now.

"You'll regret this, Rider," said Vanir, drawing his blade.

Link drew the Master Sword with his left hand from his back and _Edoc'sil _with his right hand from his belt.

"We'll just have to see now, won't we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Wasn't that great? More about the origin of _Edoc'sil _and _Wyrda_ will be revealed in the next chapter. R&R please! Sorry for the late update.


	20. Green Blade, White Blade

**Chapter 20: Green Blade, White Blade**

Before they started the duel, they both dulled their blades.

"Gëuloth du knífr!" said Link, touching each of his blades. They were both dulled at once, and Vanir had already dulled his. It was time.

Link stared Vanir down, who was seething with anger. Link knew that his opponent's anger would cause him to attack first, so he waited. He waited for Vanir to make the first move, which he eventually did. With a snarl, Vanir lunged forth in Link's direction with incredible speed.

Link expertly dodged around him and sliced at his waist with _Edoc'sil_. Vanir parried with ease, but was surprised at Link's skill. In an instant, both of them were a whirlwind of blades. Link had taken training in dual wielding after defeating Ganondorf and was now as good with two swords as he was with one. Vanir seemed surprised at this also, but made no effort to comment that it was unfair.

The spectators were in awe. Never before had they seen such a spectacular duel. Both exchanged blow for blow, neither of them making contact with anything but metal. Link hammered down on Vanir's defense, who was having trouble keeping up. At the same time, Link was having trouble keeping up with Vanir. They were evenly matched. It was a duel destined to never end until one or the other faints.

Link hacked down with _Edoc'sil_ and spun around into another swing with the Master Sword, both parried by Vanir. Vanir countered with a quick offensive, aiming low then high. Link jumped over the first swing and barely had time to cross his swords in an overhead parry for the second one. He slid his swords across each other forcefully, forcing Vanir and his sword backward and vulnerable to an attack, which Link took advantage of.

Vanir was getting frustrated. Link could see it in his eyes and in the angry snarl on his lips. Link enjoyed seeing Vanir like this, and did everything to make him more frustrated. He did feints and constantly had a cocky grin on his face. Vanir gritted his teeth angrily and began to swing like a madman. This was what Link wanted.

Link waited for Vanir to swing for Link's head. Even with the blades dulled, if it hit his neck it would break. If he hit his head, he would probably die.

Vanir swung straight for Link's right temple. He dodged underneath the swing and tackled Vanir to the ground, something he clearly did not expect. The air whooshed out of Vanir's lungs and he hit the ground hard. Link got on top of him and held the Master Sword to his throat.

"Yield," said Link. Vanir held his hands up to show that he surrendered. With the same cocky grin, Link got up off Vanir's chest and sheathed both his swords. The surrounding elves applauded. Link smiled at them, not sure if he should bow or not.

"Give us a bow, Argetlam!" cried one of them. Link complied, and they applauded louder.

Suddenly Link spun around. "Thrysta vindr!" he cried. Both the dagger that had been thrown at him and Vanir were thrown backward.

"Vanir, you coward!" cried an elf.

Vanir scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction, not even looking back.

"He won't be able to show his face here again for a while," said the same elf, satisfied.

Link decided to spend most of his day at the sparring field. He made friends with an elf close to his age named Jhönen. Jhönen seemed very interested in Link's travels before and after he became a Rider. Link told him things that he had not even told Eragon, such as his adventures in Termina and his defeat of Majora. Jhönen was fascinated.

"Majora lived inside the _moon_?" he said, enthralled.

"Yes, that very same moon that is in the sky now," said Link. "You do remember when it came dangerously close to the earth, do you not?"

"Yes, but I was very young. Of course, you remember it because you saved them from it. How did you manage to put it back in its rightful place?"

"I called upon the Four Giants of north, south, east, and west. While I was fighting Majora, the Giants were holding the moon with all their might. When Majora was defeated, there was nothing motivating the moon to destroy the earth. The Giants easily pushed it back into the sky, where it remains today."

"That's incredible," said Jhönen. "I can't imagine a ten-year-old facing so many dangers. You must have been very brave."

"It's not something that I can really control," said Link. "You see, the three goddesses chose me as one of their servants. I am the chosen wielder of both the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage. So yes, I was very brave, but I was born with it. I've never been very afraid of anything."

"There's got to be something that's scared you, at least a little bit," said Jhönen.

"I must admit," said Link. "When I saw the Ra'zac for the first time, I was quite frightened. But it was quickly replaced by determination. It wasn't too long after that I was knocked unconscious.

"Also, the first time I saw Ganondorf was a frightening time for me as well. He held out his hand and a ball of energy exploded and hit me in the head. I was knocked down and dizzied quite badly."

"Ganondorf sounds as bad as Galbatorix," said Jhönen bitterly.

"From what I can tell, Galbatorix isn't as bad as Ganondorf was. I don't even think he's as powerful," said Link.

"Don't judge him by what stories you've heard," said Jhönen. "He's much more powerful than you'd think. Just because he never leaves Urû'baen doesn't mean he's a coward. He's got all his soldiers and used to have the Ra'zac to deal with problems without his city. Also, rumors say that he's got another Rider on his side."

"They are true," Link said bluntly.

"How do you know?" Jhönen asked.

"Eragon has fought him," said Link. "He knows him personally."

"How personally?" Jhönen asked.

"That I cannot reveal," said Link. "It's a rather private subject that I don't think he'd appreciate me revealing."

"That makes sense," Jhönen replied. "I've heard other rumors, as well. I've heard things of a new servant, besides the other Rider."

"I don't think I've heard that," said Link.

"They say that while Galbatorix and Morzan were studying forgotten magic, they happened upon a way to travel to another realm. It sounds ridiculous, I know, but they say Galbatorix took someone from this realm and offered them a deal in exchange for their assistance."

"Sounds like nothing more than a rumor to me," said Link.

"Well, that's what it is, but the Rider rumor was thought to be no more than that either," said Jhönen.

"Good point," said Link.

It was getting late. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. Link said goodbye to Jhönen and left with Vanilor to their suite.

_I like him_, said Vanilor. _He seems trustworthy, and fun to converse with_.

_I like him too_, said Link. _Here comes someone I don't like, however_…

Arya was headed in Link's direction, toward the sparring field.

"Well hello, Link," said Arya, stopping him. Link groaned inwardly.

"Greetings, Arya Svit-kona," said Link as pleasantly as he could.

"Oh, please, there's no need for that," she said playfully.

Link stood stiffly. He wasn't enjoying this. He smiled briefly.

"Were you just at the sparring field?" Arya asked. Link nodded awkwardly.

"That's where I'm headed now. Did you spar with anyone?" she asked.

"Vanir," he said.

Arya's face grew sour. "He's a very jealous person. I've never enjoyed his company. I'm sorry if he rubbed it in."

"Rubbed what in?" Link asked, confused.

"Well, he must have—"

"Beaten me?" Link finished. "No. He didn't."

Arya seemed taken aback. "Oh. Well I figured since he's such a skilled fighter…. I thought he…. I'm sorry, Link. I underestimated your skill. I forgot how close you came to beating me."

Link hated how she said that. It sounded like she was superior to him.

"Well, I'd best be going," she said. "I'm meeting someone over at the sparring field."

"Goodbye," Link said.

"We'll talk another time," said Arya, then turning to walk back to the sparring field.

_Why don't you like her_? Vanilor asked, sounding puzzled.

_She's so arrogant! She thinks she's superior over me and everyone else she meets. She's awful_! Link cried bitterly.

_She doesn't seem that way to me. She's awfully nice to you_, said Vanilor.

_But she's rude to everyone else! She doesn't care for anyone's feelings!_

I think you are misjudging her. She seems to have some inner conflicts that cause trouble with her socially.

_How would you know that_? Link asked skeptically.

_By looking into her eyes_, said Vanilor. _They're full of stress and conflict, like there's something inside of her that's disagreeing with her. Her mother isn't very supportive of her, from what I've seen_.

Link had nothing to say to that. Vanilor could be right. In fact, he most likely was. Such was the wisdom of dragons. Link ignored the subject. He didn't want to admit that Arya might be an okay person.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry for the kind of long wait. I've been really busy with homework and stuff lately. Not a whole lot to say, so just R&R pretty please!


	21. Lone Rider

**Chapter 21: Lone Rider **

Link awoke of his own accord now, not willing to wake up to Vanilor's roar. He dressed in his blue tunic and exited his suite, which led right to the pine tree-root stairway that descended into Islanzadí's throne room. He waited for Eragon to come down, which wasn't a long wait.

Eragon came down the stairs with a rather proud smile on his face. Link knew it was because his training was completely finished. Eragon strode up to Link, who shook his hand firmly.

"Congratulations, Eragon," said Link with a broad smile.

"I must admit, it feels very good to know that I won't be going over to the gorge every morning," said Eragon with a deep sigh.

"So will you be going back to Aberon?" Link asked.

"I think I'll stay in Ellesméra for a while," said Eragon. "I'll go back to Aberon in a while. Right now I think I'll just wind down for a bit, allow myself some time for rest."

Link nodded. "Well, I'd best be off to Oromis's. If you want a good place to spend spare time, I recommend the sparring field."

"So long as Vanir's not there," Eragon said bitterly.

"Don't worry," Link said with a huge smile. "I don't think he'll be showing his face there for a long time."

Eragon cocked his head to one side a bit. "Why's that?"

"Let's just say, he finally met his match," said Link. Eragon didn't seem to get it at first, and then realization dawned on him.

"You're joking," said Eragon with a small smile.

"I don't think I am," said Link, chuckling slightly.

They both laughed for a bit, and then they stopped. The silence grew slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," said Link. "Oromis won't be happy if I'm late."

"All right," said Eragon. "I'll be at the sparring field."

Link waved as Eragon turned and headed in the direction of the sparring field.

_Vanilor_, said Link.

_I'm coming_, he said. Link exited Islanzadí's throne room and stood in the rich soil. He heard a great whoosh of air and saw Vanilor rise into the air out of his roost. He plummeted downward and in Link's direction. His emerald scales glinted in the sunlight as he steadily gained speed. He landed next to Link with a great _thud_. Link climbed up Vanilor's back and positioned himself on his saddle. Vanilor was on the ground no longer than five seconds before they were in the air again.

The flight was pleasant. The wind rushed through Link's hair as they soared above Ellesméra. The view was beautiful, as always. It seemed slightly lonelier this time around, however. Although he had Vanilor to talk to, Eragon was usually there to provide conversation as well.

They arrived at the bottom of the gorge, where Glaedr was curled up in a ball next to Oromis's hovel, sleeping.

Link dismounted from Vanilor's back and entered Oromis's hovel. Oromis was sitting on a chair made of tangled tree roots. Big surprise.

"Greetings, Link," said Oromis. "How are you this morning?"

"I feel well, Ebrithil," said Link.

A/N: Just a quick note, I believe I said sometime earlier that I would not spend a lot of time on Oromis's lessons. The reason is that the only ancient language I know of is in the books, and I wouldn't be able to put anything original in here because no additional ancient language has been revealed. Maybe there will be an ancient language translator in the third book, but until then, I have no way of creating new words. Okay, back to the story. Sorry.

_Do you feel you learned much today? _Vanilor asked.

_Not really_, said Link, rather disappointed. _But hopefully tomorrow will be better._

_Shall we go to the sparring field now, Link?_ Vanilor inquired.

_Yes, please,_ Link replied. Vanilor was already heading in the direction of the field anyway.

After a minute, they arrived at the field and could see Saphira already. Vanilor hummed slightly.

Link smiled to himself. He could tell Vanilor had taken a liking to Saphira.

Vanilor began to slow down with a steady flap of his wings toward the ground. Elves cleared the area so as not to be knocked to the ground by Vanilor's mighty gusts. He finally landed with a light thud and surveyed the area. Link then dismounted and strode over to Eragon, who was standing next to Saphira.

"Hello, Link," said Eragon with a broad smile. They clasped hands.

"How are things, Eragon?"

"They go well. I've been sparring almost all day," said Eragon. "It's good fun."

"I think I shall spar with someone as well," said Link.

"Who did you have in mind?" Eragon asked mischievously.

Link turned to him. Eragon had another broad smile on his face.

_Vanilor?_ Link said.

_It's just a friendly sparring match_, said Vanilor. _I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it. Go ahead._

"I was thinking the two Riders should treat everyone to a show," said Link.

"That's what I was thinking," Eragon replied, his grin now broadened even more.

They both strode out to the field. It was a moment before everyone who was sparring noticed that both Riders were about to spar with each other. Everyone stopped sparring and left the field to watch, giving Link and Eragon as much room as they needed.

Link began to unbuckle _Edoc'sil_ from his waist.

"Do you think you should use that one?" said Eragon as Link removed the sword and dropped it near Vanilor's feet.

"No," said Link. "The Hero of Time is, first and foremost, my most important title."

Eragon seemed disturbed by this statement, but he let it go. Link thought of going back over to Vanilor and getting his Hylian Shield, but he decided that it would be unfair since Eragon was using only _Wyrda_ and nothing else.

Link drew the Master Sword from his back, and Eragon drew _Wyrda_ from his waist. The surrounding viewers were silent as the grave. They all watched intently as Shadeslayer and the Hero of Time prepared to fight in a friendly duel.

"Gëuloth du knífr," said Eragon, a finger on his blue blade. Link did the same to the Master Sword, which only obeyed him.

It was dead silent. No one moved. Link watched Eragon intently to be sure when he was about to make his move.

There it was. A flicker in his right wrist, the one that held _Wyrda_. He was going to make a move to Link's left.

Eragon did just that. He stabbed at Link's left hip. Link rolled away and struck out at Eragon's waist. The duel had begun.

A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for the really long wait. You see, I finally got a hold of Twilight Princess and that's all I've been doing all week. It's kind of pathetic, but I beat it in five days. I beat it yesterday on the third. But it was probably the best Zelda game I've played, including Ocarina of Time, which is a pretty bold thing to say because Ocarina is boss. I will eventually write a TP-based fic, probably after I've finished the Dark trilogy. Anyways, R&R! That's a painful cliffhanger!


	22. Fate Unconquerable

**Chapter 22: Fate Unconquerable**

Eragon lunged at Link, who dodged around _Wyrda_ expertly and swung at Eragon in counterattack. Eragon parried and swung at Link's neck. Link ducked under the swung and rolled forward closer to Eragon, stretching out his sword at the last second.

Eragon leapt away and jumped into the air, sword raised high above his head. Link parried, but the blow brought him to one knee. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this with strength, so he rolled out of the awkward position he was in. Eragon's sword scraped across Link's, and Eragon's weight was still being pushed toward the ground, so he stumbled. Link took advantage of this and swiped at Eragon. He felt his sword make light contact with Eragon's clothing. Eragon quickly steadied himself before Link could attack again. Link was quick enough that Eragon had no time to attack.

Link swung three, four, five times in different directions toward Eragon, who parried them all. Link swung a sixth time, but Eragon leaped high into the air and landed behind him. Link quickly rolled forward to avoid the attack. Eragon's sword struck grass and dirt, nothing more. Slightly angered, he advanced toward Link, who turned around just in time to parry a massive blow. Link used the momentum from the blow to bring his own sword around with excessive force. Eragon ducked under it and countered with his own attack. Their feet unmoving, they exchanged strike for strike for a moment until Link was able to swing _Wyrda _out of Eragon's hand. Eragon instantly cartwheeled away from Link and picked up his sword before landing completely. Link charged on Eragon and became a whirlwind of steel, and Eragon barely had time to parry the unyielding swings of the Master Sword. One of them came so fast that it knocked him off balance, and he stumbled backwards. Link quickly lunged forward and took advantage of Eragon's sudden unsteadiness. He delivered a series of heavy blows that continuously knocked Eragon off balance until he was knocked to the ground. Link seized the opportunity and held his sword to Eragon's throat.

"Yield," he said. Eragon shook his head.

"Yield!" Link repeated.

"Thrysta vindr!" Eragon cried. Link was thrown backward off Eragon. Eragon used another spell to quickly draw _Wyrda_ into his hand. Link leaped to his feet.

"Thrysta deloi!" Link cried. Suddenly, a huge chunk of earth rose from the ground and hurtled in Eragon's direction. He leaped and rolled out of the way just in time.

Jhönen was fascinated by every second of it. Once they started casting spells, it only got better.

"Brisingr!" Link cried. His sword ignited with green flame. Eragon did the same to his, only with blue flame. Their swords then clashed, sending multicolored sparks flying everywhere. Their swords then clanged against each other at mile-a-minute speed. Sparks were flying everywhere, and Link feared that the surrounding field would catch fire. Luckily for them, it didn't.

Link swung at Eragon's head. Eragon ducked under the swing and came back up in time to parry an overhead vertical swing. Link then brought his sword around at Eragon's hip, which was blocked again.

"Jierda!" Link cried. Eragon flew backward as if he had been hit by something. Link rushed forward to meet Eragon on the ground. He wasn't quick enough, for Eragon countered with the same spell that had knocked him to the ground. Link did not hit the ground hard, however. He expertly somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet, skidding backward slightly. He put his hand on the ground to keep balance. Once he attained stability, he rushed forward again and met Eragon with a huge clash. Their swords grinded against each other like a rockslide of steel.

Link quickly overpowered Eragon. Eragon's sword was knocked far from his reach, and Link fortified his mind to make sure that Eragon would not be able to use magic on him again.

"Thrysta vindr!" Eragon cried. Link felt the force of the compressed wind blow right past him.

"Yield," Link said again. Eragon had no choice. He had to defer.

The surrounding elves were shocked. They figured that since Eragon had more experience that he would be the victor.

Link helped Eragon to his feet.

"Good match, Eragon," said Link. Eragon nodded with a smile that looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. Without a word, he went over to Saphira and climbed on. Link was about to speak, but Saphira flew away and they were off to the dragon roost.

"Good job, Link," said an elf. "We didn't expect that."

"That was amazing!" cried Jhönen. "Great job! A spectacular show."

"Thanks, Jhönen," said Link.

To Link's distaste, Arya approached him.

"Link," she said. "This is incredible. Never has any Rider showed such great skill in such a little amount of time."

"Never?" Link asked, partially interested.

"Never," Arya repeated. "Neither elf nor human."

Link nodded. "I'd best be off," he said. Arya started to protest, but Link was in the air on Vanilor's back before she had time.

_I know that upset him,_ said Link.

I'm sure it did too. I am sure you would be bitter if someone who had not been a swordsman as long as you have beat you in a duel, Vanilor pointed out.

Yes, but this is different. I have more experience in fighting than he does. He's only been fighting for a year, but I have for nearly seventeen years.

You are a better fighter, said Vanilor, but I think in Eragon's mind, he is the better fighter because he was a Rider before you were. You crushed him when you beat him like that.

I should talk to him, said Link.

Not yet, said Vanilor. Give him time to think. Just don't do anything else that would make it worse.

Link took that to heart and decided not to head back to the dragon roost, but instead went to a secluded spot in the woods, where he meditated on the implications of what had just occurred at the sparring field.

A/N: How was it? I am dreadfully sorry about the horribly long wait. You see, my computer has been really weird lately, and I just got a new job and that's been taking up a lot of my time, as well as the ever annoying homework. But the next chapter shouldn't be too much of a wait, so just hang on! Hope you all liked it. R&R please!


	23. Urgency

**Chapter 23: Urgent**

A/N: Before I start, I would like to sincerely apologize for the long update. I've just been so hassled lately; I haven't had time to even think about this story. Work and homework have been kicking my butt. This past week, I've probably gotten a total of twenty hours of sleep. That's bad, in case you didn't know. I am nearly finished with this story, so expect much quicker updates from here on out. I can't necessarily promise that, but I'll do the best I can.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link came back from training with Oromis the following day and found Eragon waiting for him. Link dismounted Vanilor and came up to him, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"Don't worry about that," said Eragon. "It wasn't a big deal. I've forgotten. I am here to tell you that I'm leaving for Aberon."

"What?" Link asked, surprised.

"I received a letter from Nasuada. It was extremely urgent. She told me that Galbatorix is mustering a force greater than the armies we fought at Farthen Dûr and the Burning Plains combined. The Varden plan to lay siege to Urû'baen before he can unleash this force."

"I'm coming with you, then," said Link.

"No," said Eragon. "You have to stay and finish your training."

"Eragon," said Link. "Galbatorix and Murtagh will both be there. I'm sorry to say this, but you won't stand a chance against both of them. You'll need me."

"Link, don't make the same mistake I did. I left too soon, and Murtagh squashed me. If you do the same, you might not end up as lucky as me."

"I don't care," said Link. "If I can beat you in a sparring match, then I can handle them as well as you can."

Eragon sighed. He knew Link was right.

"You should at least tell Oromis you're leaving," said Eragon. Link nodded. Without another word, he climbed back on Vanilor's back and swiftly flew through the air to the gorge.

In seconds they were at his hovel.

"Master!" Link cried, jumping off Vanilor's back. Oromis came out of his hovel in haste.

Before Link could speak, Oromis said, "I understand. You may leave at once. You can finish your training when you get back."

Astonished, Link was speechless. He mumbled a weak "Thank you" and mounted Vanilor again.

_Are you nervous for the coming battle?_ Vanilor asked.

_Not really_, said Link. _It's a chance to prove my worth to Alagaësia._

_Be wary, Eragon,_ Vanilor warned. _Don't let your desire to prove your worth get in the way of what needs to be done in the battle. There are many heroic deeds that go unnoticed._

_I understand, _said Link. _I will follow orders given me by commanders._

_I have a feeling that you won't be taking orders, _said Vanilor.

_What makes you think that?_ Link asked.

_It's just a feeling, _said Vanilor.

They arrived back at the dragon roost, where Eragon was still waiting.

"Pack your things," said Eragon. "We leave at once."

Link nodded. He raced into his suite and opened his travel bag. He then reached into his provided wardrobe and folded all his multicolored tunics and placed them in his travel bag. He packed all his weapons, like his Hookshot, bombs, bow and arrows, and Deku Nuts. He was surprised that he had never had to use any of these things in Alagaësia. He wondered if he ever would.

After he was finished packing, he was surprised to see that Eragon had left his suite. Link figured Eragon was in the throne room waiting. Link placed his travel bag on his back and descended the tree-root stairway.

Link was stopped in his tracks by what he saw. Eragon and Arya were speaking affectionately to each other, holding each other's hands. Link didn't catch what they were saying, but it looked like a tender moment, so he kept his mouth shut.

It only got better. Or worse, depending on one's perspective. There was a moment when they both stopped talking and looked deep into each other's eyes. Then, to Link's astonishment, they leaned in and kissed.

Link was surprised at what Arya was capable of. He had no idea that love was one of the emotions contained within her. The kiss was brief, but sweet. They then pulled away from each other and left the throne room together, where Saphira was undoubtedly waiting. Link assumed Arya was fighting in the battle as well.

Link then exited the throne room, making sure Eragon and Arya did not know he had been watching them. Vanilor and Saphira were both standing on the dirt road, waiting for Link. So was the rest of Ellesméra. Cheers went up as Link exited the throne room. Eragon and Arya were both already on Saphira's saddle, ready to embark on the journey to Aberon.

Link strode over to Vanilor and climbed on his back. Eragon and Arya both gave Link a broad smile. Link returned it.

Saphira flapped her wings, bringing her into the air. There was a gap in the trees where they could easily fly out and be in Aberon within a day.

_Follow her, Vanilor,_ said Link.

Vanilor followed suit, and they were soon both out of Du Weldenvarden and into the open air of Alagaësia.

It was a beautiful day, and Link was sure that nobody in Alagaësia knew of the battle that was to come. The battle that would decide Alagaësia's fate, whether for better or for worse. There was a good chance on either end.

Link contemplated the implications of the forthcoming battle. If the Varden won, they would undoubtedly rule Alagaësia. Hopefully Nasuada would do away with the Council of Elders, otherwise Alagaësia would not be much better off. If the Varden lost, Galbatorix and his Empire would continue to tyrannize Alagaësia with an iron fist.

Link resolved that, for the people of Alagaësia, he would fight like he had never fought before. He wanted the same golden age of peace for Alagaësia as Hyrule. If the Varden was ruled correctly, Alagaësia would have peace for eternity.

Link, now determined to save a nation foreign to him from an ill fate, enjoyed the peaceful flight to Aberon, where the fateful battle would take its roots.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I hope that was satisfying enough for some of you. I will try my hardest to make the next update much quicker. I don't have a lot to say other than R&R please!


	24. Equipped

**Chapter 24: Equipped**

They arrived in Aberon in mere hours, as Link had predicted. They flew over the Hadarac Desert, away from the Empire's borders. That flight was murder, but Link had endured worse. The Fire Temple, even with his Fire Tunic, was like an oven.

After they passed over the Hadarac Desert, they were briefly within the Empire's borders but nowhere near any large cities. The first city they encountered was Petrøvya, but they didn't stop until they reached Aberon.

They arrived at the castle at Aberon, with many of the residents staring up in awe. They had seen Eragon fly in on Saphira before the Battle of the Burning Plains, but they had not even seen Vanilor at all. This was a first for most of the Varden as well; only Jörmundur and Nasuada had seen him.

They both thudded into the courtyard, surprising many of the surrounding Varden.

Nasuada and King Orrin were outside immediately, striding up to them in a hurry.

"Shadeslayer," said Nasuada. "It's good to see you. The rest of the army is already outfitted. We plan to leave at dawn tomorrow. You will need to be equipped as well." She then turned her attention to Link. "I assume you are here to see him off?"

"No, I'm here to fight," said Link defiantly.

"Have you finished your training?" she asked, surprised.

"Nearly," said Link.

"You must return to Ellesméra," she said sternly.

"No, Nasuada," said Eragon. "He will be a great asset to the Varden in this battle. Let him fight."

Nasuada reluctantly conceded.

_Vanilor, take Saphira to your courtyard_, said Link.

_Of course_, he said. Link could tell that he said something to Saphira before they flew off, buffeting him with their massive wings.

"Link, follow Eragon," said Nasuada. Link nodded and walked past her, ignoring the stern look on her face. Link quickly caught up with his fellow Rider.

"Nervous?" Link asked.

"Quite a bit," said Eragon shakily. "I must admit that the past two battles I've fought seem to pale in comparison to this. You?"

"Somewhat," said Link. Eragon turned to him.

"Somewhat?" Eragon asked.

"I've had a lot of experience," said Link. "I will admit I am a bit shaky but it's not a huge thing. There's a feeling I can't quite get rid of, though."

"What do you mean?" asked Eragon.

"I mean that I get this feeling that we're getting in way over our heads. Nobody fully comprehends Galbatorix's power, because nobody's been around him for nearly a hundred years. They say that his power has never stopped growing."

"I know," said Eragon rather impatiently.

Undeterred, Link continued, "What about the dark powers he and Morzan discovered? We don't know where that was. And what about Solembum's prophecy? The part about the rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls? Something's missing. We've forgotten something. Ever since—"

He stopped. Realization dawned on him.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"The Vault of Souls…."

"What about it?"

"That's where Galbatorix and Murtagh get their unlimited power! Don't you see? The Ra'zac were Galbatorix's servants. Why do you think they were fed humans?"

"Because they ate humans," said Eragon bluntly.

"No," said Link ominously. "Because they lived in Helgrind, which is the rock of Kuthian."

Eragon was silent. He had an absent look on his face. "I don't quite get it."

"When the Ra'zac ate those slaves, they extracted the souls from their bodies and deposited them in the Vault of Souls."

"Where is this coming from?" asked Eragon, who was beginning to get frustrated. "How is this coming to you?"

Link acted as if he hadn't heard him. "Then, through sorcery, Galbatorix uses those souls to continuously draw power from. The evil place that he retreated to… was Helgrind. The place that no Rider dared set foot in, the place that housed great evil. They only discovered a new way to use sorcery. That's the source of their power."

"What about the part where I speak my name?" asked Eragon.

"That's what you have to do to destroy their power," said Link. "When you speak your true name into the Vault of Souls, the souls within it will be released and finally be allowed peace."

Eragon's face brightened. "I remember something! When the Ra'zac imprisoned me, they took me from the bottom up. I saw something at the very bottom, past the cells that Vanilor and Saphira were kept in. It was a huge, massive door made of thick redwood. There was a blinding white light coming through the slats between the boards. I had to shield my eyes, so I couldn't look at it long."

"I'll bet that's the Vault of Souls," said Link.

They were both silent. Passersby looked at them strangely, but they paid no mind.

"Link, the Varden are preparing for battle as we speak," said Eragon with worry. "We don't have time to discover my true name and travel to Helgrind."

"We'll have to make time. While the Varden leave for Urû'baen, we will have to go to Helgrind and destroy Galbatorix's power," said Link.

"Should we get outfitted first?" asked Eragon.

"It will be more convenient if we are prepared for war when their power is destroyed. That way we can leave straight from Helgrind and assist the Varden in battle."

"What about Arya?" Eragon asked.

"It's up to her," said Link. "But I think she would do more good on the battlefield."

"Or you just don't want to be around her," said Eragon.

"That's got nothing to do with it," said Link impatiently. "She's a good fighter and the best the Varden's got next to you and me."

"No, I'm pretty sure she's the best they've got," said Eragon.

"I'll bet I could beat her," said Link.

"No, I don't think so."

"It doesn't matter!" Link cried. "She'll do better on the field."

Eragon agreed, but was loath to be separated from his love. They finally set off toward the armory, where someone was most likely ready to equip them for war.

When they arrived, there were two squires chatting. As soon as the door opened, the squires immediately started grabbing breastplates, pauldrons, bracers, greaves, gauntlets, and coifs.

When they finished, there were two full sets of armor. One set was traced in a beautiful emerald, which dripped in a steady line down the side of every piece. The other set was exactly the same, only it was traced in sapphire instead of emerald. It was pretty easy to guess which set was whose.

Link kept his green tunic on under his armor but unbelted everything, including the Master Sword, Edoc'sil, and his various items acquired from his travels.

First went on the plate mail breastplate. It was fastened behind his back. Link was given large plate mail greaves that fit over his Kokiri Boots. They went up to his knee, and bracers were given him to cover his thighs.

The armor was incredibly light, but strong. In fact, it was so light, Link couldn't even tell he was wearing it. This would allow him great maneuverability during battle, a luxury most soldiers were not blessed with.

Plate mail gauntlets went over his leather gauntlets, which covered up to his elbows. Two more bracers were placed on his upper arms. On top of those bracers were placed two large pauldrons.

Finally, Link was given a chain mail coif that was placed under his green hat. The squire proposed that it be removed, but Link refused. Then a finely crafted helm was placed over the coif.

And hour later, they were both ready for battle, each of them matching the scales of their dragons with their swords and armor. Once they were fully equipped, they made for the barracks, where the soldiers were surely gathered for the coming battle. They found Nasuada there and told her they were going to Helgrind as soon as possible.

"Will you be back before the battle?" Nasuada asked, concerned.

"No, but we'll be back before it's over," said Eragon. "We will come to assist you. Of that, I assure you."

Nasuada nodded and sent them off.

"We have to go now," said Link. Eragon nodded and followed Link to the courtyard since he didn't know how to get there. They stepped into the courtyard and found Vanilor and Saphira both clad in magnificent dragon armor that covered their necks, heads, underbellies, and backs.

_We are ready to ride into battle, Link,_ said Vanilor.

_Where our Riders go, we will go, _said Saphira. It was the first time Link had ever heard her voice. He assumed she was speaking to them both, because Eragon seemed to hear it too.

"You ready?" Link asked.

"As soon as you are," Eragon replied. With that Link climbed on Vanilor's saddle and waited for Eragon to lead the way; he knew how to get to Helgrind better than Link, who would probably still need a map.

"Remember to stay outside the Empire's borders," Eragon called back before Saphira lifted him into the air. Link made a mental note of Eragon's comment, and told Vanilor to follow Saphira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: How's that for a quick update? I didn't promise, but it was way quick! A little longer this time around, too. The next one should be even longer. Things are coming to a close.

I wrote all this on Sunday within about an hour. I was so excited about the second part of Solembum's prophecy. There you are, bluenavydragon!

I would like to remind everyone of my upcoming sequel, Visions from the Dark. Those of you readers who enjoyed Whispers in the Dark, be sure to read it. I don't really know how things are going to play out, but please read! If you haven't read Whispers, be sure to read that too; it's one of my more successful stories.


	25. Revelations from a Dead Man

**Chapter 25: Revelations from a Dead Man**

Link and Eragon were in the sky, and urged their dragons to fly faster than they ever had. Time was of the essence and caution was not. They flew right over Lithgow, Cithrí, and Melian without fear of being revealed. If they won the following battle, there would be no need to conceal their dragons. If they lost, they'd probably die anyway.

They were over the Burning Plains within two hours. Link could tell that Vanilor was getting slightly weary. He guessed that Saphira wasn't winded yet since she was older and more experienced. He encouraged Vanilor and urged him on more.

In another half hour, Vanilor was panting and wheezing. It was dark when they had left Aberon, and it was as if someone had blindfolded them now. Link motioned to Eragon to set down. Eragon agreed, as Saphira was now somewhat tired as well.

They swooped down, ready to land. They realized that they were straight over Brom's tomb.

They spiraled downward quickly but in a controlled manner. They touched to the ground and Vanilor collapsed. Link dismounted his saddle and laid a hand on Vanilor's head to comfort him. Vanilor's breaths came in short gasps. He was truly exhausted. There would be no way for them to continue in the same night.

Link voiced his concerns to Eragon.

"Helgrind's right there!" Eragon cried, pointing at the wicked spires. "We could be there within the hour!"

"Vanilor is drained," said Link. "There's no way for him to keep flying like this. He'll feel better when he gets some sleep, and we'll continue first thing in the morning."

Eragon relented and allowed Saphira to land. They set up camp without too much difficulty due to their enchanted armor.

Once camp was set up, they were silent. Both of them were nervous for the coming battle, Eragon more than Link. Eragon was shaking like a leaf. Link threw rocks in the fire aimlessly to keep his mind off the impending conflict.

Suddenly, Eragon realized something. They had made a terrible mistake. He told this to Link in frantic panic.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"We forgot to find my true name!" Eragon cried.

Link slapped his forehead in anger toward himself. He had specifically laid out the plans in his mind to go to the library right after getting their armor. There was no guarantee that they would find it there, but there was a slight chance. Now they would most likely have to go back.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Link cried getting to his feet. "We'll have to go back immediately."

"No…" said Eragon distantly.

"What?" Link asked.

"Let's stay here," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something's telling me we should stay here," said Eragon.

"And what might that something be?" Link asked.

"I don't know," said Eragon. "It's this strange feeling…."

He suddenly turned and ran in the opposite direction. Surprised, Link didn't know how to react at first. He decided to follow his fellow Rider, bewildered at his sudden outburst.

When Link caught up to Eragon, he had stopped at Brom's tomb. He stared down through the crystal into Brom's face, which hadn't aged a tad since Link had last seen it. Link marveled at the tomb, which had been miraculously created by Saphira on a whim.

Still perplexed, Link waited for Eragon to say something. When he didn't, Link just stared at Brom as Eragon was. It was a very long time before Link gave up. Eragon was obviously not going to say anything, and he wasn't getting anything out of staring at a dead man, so he returned to the campsite.

It seemed like an hour before Eragon returned. He had a solemn, humble look on his face. He didn't say anything when he sat down.

"What was that all about?" Link asked.

Eragon waited a moment before speaking. "Brom spoke to me."

Link was taken aback. "What?"

"He didn't rise from his grave or anything, but he spoke to me like I would speak to Saphira, or you would speak to Vanilor. He revealed many things to me. Things that he couldn't have revealed to me in life."

"Like what?" Link asked.

"He told me how you knew what we had to do to defeat Galbatorix," said Eragon.

"How could he know that?" Link asked skeptically.

"Because he told you."

Link fell silent. He knew it was true. Nothing prompted him to doubt it. He truly didn't know how those things came into his head at a random time, but now it was clear.

"He also told me my true name."

"So we don't need to go back?" Link asked.

"No, we don't," said Eragon.

Link didn't ask Eragon for his true name. That was something sacred and personal.

After that, there wasn't a lot of talking. A few tidbits of conversation followed, but they weren't significant in any way. Both of them were still putting off the nervousness for the upcoming fight that would decide the fate of Alagaësia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I don't know what's wrong with me! Work has been nuts these past few days, but I've had plenty of time to update this. I am truly sorry for the long wait, _again_. I'm again sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but there was no other way to do it. Please R&R and accept my apology! The next update will hopefully be soon.


	26. Du Ebrithil Skulblaka

**Chapter 26: Du Ebrithil Skulblaka**

Disclaimer: There is a scene in this chapter where both Vanilor and Saphira fly straight through the rock in Helgrind, as it is an illusion. I do not claim the idea as mine, Christopher Paolini does. I read it in an excerpt from the third book.

* * *

Link woke up instantly remembering the events of the previous night. Everything had happened so quickly, it was hard for him to wrap his brain around all of it. He could remember a couple times in his adventures when beings spoke to him from beyond the mortal coil, but it had never been someone he knew in life, much less a father figure.

Link saw that Eragon was already awake, and most of his things were packed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Link asked.

"I thought you might enjoy a bit of extra sleep after what just happened last night," said Eragon. "As well as Vanilor. I was a bit inconsiderate of his needs."

"It's fine," said Link. "Although we may have made a mistake by stopping. Now that there is daylight, both Vanilor and Saphira will be easy to spot from Dras-Leona."

"That is fine," said Eragon. "By the time they send soldiers over to stop us, we will have removed Galbatorix's power from him and the Varden will be attacking Urû'baen. We will ignore any soldiers sent from Dras-Leona."

"Unless we can see the whites of their eyes, right?" Link asked.

Eragon chuckled. "I suppose so."

Link then packed up his bedroll and some of his weapons that had fallen out of his travel pack. He strapped the pack and the bedroll onto Vanilor's saddle and climbed on.

_How are you feeling now, Vanilor?_ Link asked.

_I am replenished and ready to destroy Galbatorix and any else who stand in our way,_ said Vanilor.

_As are we all,_ said Link.

Saphira launched off the ground, and Vanilor followed suit. They got higher and higher into the air with each flap of the dragons' wings, and the landscape below them got smaller and smaller.

Helgrind was already within plain sight, and, judging by the distance and how quickly they were approaching, it would most likely be less than ten minutes before they arrived there.

Link looked down to the west at Dras-Leona, the sprawling city that worshipped the demonic Helgrind. He could see citizens scattering in plain fear, looking up into the sky.

_Vanilor, they've spotted us,_ said Link. _Tell Saphira to tell Eragon_.

Vanilor nodded, and soon Eragon looked at Dras-Leona as well.

"We're almost there!" Eragon shouted. Link nodded. Helgrind now took up most of their vision. They had arrived. Saphira flew up to the top of Helgrind. Link was curious as to what they planned to do; he had been knocked unconscious and didn't know how to go inside Helgrind.

Apparently, Saphira and Eragon had done this before, because they plunged straight down toward the rock. Link almost screamed out to them, but Saphira flew straight through the rock as if it wasn't there.

_The rock is an illusion, _Vanilor said. _Saphira has just told me._

Vanilor folded his wings inward and dived straight downward toward the rock. Link met the rock and went straight through it. It was a bit jarring, but he enjoyed it.

They were in the middle of a great tunnel, which looked very much like the inside of a volcano. Link looked back and saw that they were looking straight into the morning sky, like the top of Helgrind wasn't even there.

Link was puzzled by this. How could Eragon and Roran have fought the Ra'zac up there if the rock did not exist? He made a mental note to ask Eragon about it after they emptied the Vault of Souls.

The ground steadily rushed up to meet them. Vanilor flared his wings, and they were slowed instantly. They touched to the ground quietly and gently. Link looked around and saw that they were in the same room that Vanilor and Saphira had been held captive in. The great, enormous cells sat in front of them.

"The Vault should be right around here," said Eragon. "Come with me. Saphira, stay here and watch for any Imperial soldiers."

"You too, Vanilor," said Link. Link followed Eragon past the cells and through a great arch made of rock. They were in a small room with nothing on the walls except for a crude wooden door covering some kind of gap in the wall. Link knew instantly what it was.

Through the wooden slats, Link could see a blinding white light. He quickly shielded his eyes, but Eragon didn't. He expected that since Eragon was the only one who could empty the Vault, and now that he knew his true name, he would be immune to the light.

Eragon slowly stepped forward toward the door, his armor clanking slightly. Link continued to shield his eyes.

"Link," said Eragon. "You should probably go back."

Link shook his head. "I want to see this."

Eragon nodded. He reached out and took the edge of the door with his hand. He slowly pushed it open. The light shone forth fiercely, causing Link to shield his eyes so all he could see was the side of his arm. The light slowly dimmed, until it was no longer painful to look upon. Link lowered his arm and stood next to Eragon. He was astonished by what he saw.

It was an endless white room. Transparent human figures floated around inside, clearly in torment. The looks of anguish on their faces were unbearable to look upon.

"Eragon, hurry," said Link. "They've been suffering long enough."

Eragon nodded. He puffed out his chest and cried, "_Du Ebrithil Skulblaka!_" The Master of Dragons.

It was a moment before anything happened. All the souls inside seemed to stop. Their faces transitioned from anguish to bliss.

The white room exploded. The white light burst from the room, but it wasn't blinding this time. The walls around the door began to crack. Souls were already escaping through the door, but it wasn't enough room. It was beginning to bottleneck.

The cracking walls detonated, sending chunks of tan-colored rock flying everywhere. Miraculously, none of them landed on Link or Eragon. The entire wall was gone, and souls flew freely from it.

It was five minutes before the entire vault was empty, and souls were constantly flying through. It filled Link with hatred to know that all these people had been killed by Galbatorix, whether by his hand or by those of his servants.

The white room dimmed until it was nothing more than a black abyss. The Vault of Souls had been emptied. Solembum's prophecy had now been fulfilled.

"Hurry, we have to join the Varden!" cried Eragon. "It's doubtful that they've made it to Urû'baen yet. We can aid them in the entire battle!"

Link nodded and followed Eragon back to the dragons, who had been watching the spectacle from afar.

_That was truly magnificent, _said Vanilor. _All those that have been killed by Galbatorix are now free to go to the other side._

_Yes, but more importantly, Galbatorix has been weakened. He is likely still more powerful than I, but with the added skills of Eragon, we will stop him. Soon, the Empire will come crashing down, and the Varden will reign in its stead.

* * *

_

A/N: I would like to sincerely apologize, _again_, for the crazy-long update. It was roughly two weeks ago that I updated with Chapter 25. I have to say that I can obviously make no more promises on the quickness of my updates. But I can say that there are no more than four chapters left, but most likely three. I will try my hardest to update sooner, but again, I can't make any promises. I have no excuse.

I would also like to say that after this story has been finished, I'm going to take a break for a while. It's kind of hard to keep up with a story for a long time. To be honest, this break might not even happen, but those are my plans for now. I might get incredibly excited with Visions from the Dark and post the first chapter as soon as the last chapter of this story is finished, but whatever. Anyway, thanks to my faithful reviewers. R&R please!


	27. Like Unto the Lion

**Chapter 27: Like Unto the Lion**

Disclaimer: The spell in here called _Skulblaka sven _is not from the book. I do not recall a single page in there that mentions it. This is actually a spell from the film, which Eragon uses once or twice. If it is in the book, the credit goes to Paolini, as do all the others spells in this entire story.

* * *

Vanilor and Saphira soared out of the top of Helgrind with a great _whoosh _of air. There was a brief moment of inertia, and then both dragons flared their wings and caught a huge gust of air. They were blown backward, far away from Helgrind and to the east. Finally, the dragons closed their wings to allow them to turn around and head back toward Aberon until they met up with the Varden. 

"It's only a matter of time now," said Eragon. "Once we arrive in Urû'baen, Galbatorix will be as good as dead."

Link nodded. He had a feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Shaking the feeling off, Link concentrated his view to the ground, looking for a large mass of armor. It would likely still be in Surda, but it would be hard to tell. It could have been that they already crossed the Burning Plains and were on the last leg of the journey to Urû'baen. There was no way to tell.

Of course, the most logical route to take would be around Lake Tüdosten and straight north to Urû'baen, since there isn't a single Empire city between the lake and the capitol besides Furnost, but if they went wide enough east, they would be out of sight.

They searched all over the Imperial plains and found no sign of a marching army. The sun had set, and Link was ready to call it a night before Eragon cried out, pointing with his finger to the east. Link couldn't see anything, even with his Hylian heightened eyesight. Then he remembered a spell that he had once heard Eragon say.

"Skulblaka sven," said Link. Suddenly, Link could see ten times better, with the same ease as Vanilor. In fact, he was seeing exactly as Vanilor was seeing. He didn't know that dragons had night vision. He could see several people camped out near the forested eastern edge of Lake Tüdosten. Link retracted from the spell.

"Let's go!" cried Link. Eragon nodded and led the way, flying east toward the campsite the Varden had set up.

The night air blowing into Link's face was a constantly recurring yet refreshing feeling. It persisted for the whole ten minutes it took them to get across the countryside. They flew straight over Lake Tüdosten, where Link could faintly see their dragons' reflections in the moonlight.

Link looked ahead and saw that there were several torches surrounding the campsite, and it was doubtless that the Varden could see them already. Link was not worried; they would recognize their dragons' colors in an instant.

As Link predicted, they were able to land in the campsite without interference. The Varden had even set aside a special landing area, which was surrounded by tall torches, just for the dragons.

Link and Eragon dismounted in haste, heading straight for the largest pavilion, which was Nasuada's.

"Nasuada!" Eragon cried as he threw open the tent flap. She was standing next to Jörmundur, leaning over a table that had a map of Alagaësia on it. She had been in the middle of divulging a battle plan to her assistant when Eragon had interrupted.

"Eragon! Link! You are back so soon!" she said in surprise.

"Yes, we have done it," said Eragon. "Galbatorix's extra powers have been weakened. He is now no more powerful than an average Rider."

"That still doesn't solve the problem of Galbatorix's troops," said Jörmundur. "They still greatly outnumber us."

"Yes, but you've got Eragon and I on your side," said Link. "With us and our dragons combined, we will more than even the odds."

"Except they will have Murtagh and possibly Galbatorix on the battlefield as well," said Nasuada. "This isn't looking good."

"Well, it's a little late for second opinions," said Link smartly. "You've already mobilized and you have every available soldier prepared for war. They want to take Galbatorix down! All of Alagaësia is depending upon us to defeat him."

"What are our assets?" Eragon asked.

"Thankfully, what we have with us isn't everything," said Jörmundur. "We also have Orik bringing in reinforcements from the southeast. He will have several legions of dwarves with him. We spoke with Islanzadí as well, but unfortunately, she refused us any reinforcement."

"How have the elections been going over in Tronjheim?" Eragon asked.

"They're over," said Nasuada. "Orik is the new king of the dwarves. That is why he will be in charge of the dwarves."

"Good for him," said Eragon with a broad smile. Link couldn't really be happy for Orik since he had only met the dwarf briefly.

"So what are the odds with everything added up, then?" Link asked.

There was a pause. "By our calculations," said Jörmundur. "They outnumber us about one to seven."

Eragon held his head in his hands. Those were not good odds.

"Do _not_ tell the men," said Nasuada. "That would only weaken their already frail morale."

"Don't tell the men?" Link asked judgingly. "Why?"

"Because," said Nasuada irritably, "we plan on winning this battle. Weak morale is not the way to go about doing so."

"I say we tell them!" said Link. "Let them know what they're up against. There's no sense in lying to them!"

"Link, you don't know about battle tactics—"

"What?!" Link cried. "After all the times I've made clear to you my accomplishments, you still doubt me?!"

The soldiers could now hear every word that was being said in the pavilion.

"Link, keep your voice down," said Nasuada.

"No!" said Link.

"Eragon," said Nasuada.

"I'm with Link," said Eragon. "It's not right to lie to the troops. They should know what they're facing. And he definitely knows what he's talking about."

"Thank you, Eragon," said Link.

"You're welcome," said Eragon.

At this, Link strode out of the tent, Eragon following him. Nasuada and Jörmundur were hot on their heels.

"Link, don't, please," said Nasuada.

"Soldiers!" Link cried. Nasuada held her head in her hands. The soldiers trusted the Shur'tugal. There would be no way for her to stop them now.

"I come to you with tidings on the coming battle!" said Link. He instantly felt the mood tense up. All the soldiers were on edge.

"You are likely well aware that we are outnumbered. You are also likely aware that the Empire has far greater assets than we do."

The soldiers didn't seem to know where he was going with this. Was he trying to discourage them? Link turned to Eragon. This was not his affair. He was from Hyrule. This was not his war.

"You see," Eragon chimed in, his voice carrying across the campsite, "the odds are definitely not in our favor. We feel it is right for you to know the exact odds we face. By Nasuada and Jörmundur's calculations, we are outnumbered one to seven."

The soldiers began to murmur amongst themselves. Link instantly saw fear strike many of their hearts, and it showed on their faces.

"I am here to tell you that this is the end! This is the end for not us, but for the Empire! They may beat us out with their numbers, but they can't beat our spirits! They may have stronger weaponry than we do, but they cannot defeat our courage! We must have strength if we are to bring Galbatorix to his knees!"

The soldiers began to take heart. Several of them were getting their hearts pumping.

"This is the day that Galbatorix will fall! Alagaësia will finally be rid of his tyranny! The hundred years' war we have fought with him will finally end in our favor!"

A quiet cheer went out near the back of the soldiers' ranks. Eragon would have to encourage them all if they were going to win.

"Do not let fear into your hearts! Fear is only an asset of the enemy! The enemy will exploit your fear and use it to his advantage! You see, the enemy knows you are outnumbered. When he meets you out in battle, he will expect to see that fear in your eyes! He will try to cut you down, thinking that you'll be too afraid to defend yourself. You must rip this desire right out of them and cut them down like the farmer to the wheat! Don't give the enemy what he wants. Disappoint him before you end his life."

The cheer that went up was louder this time. Several of the soldiers engaged in it. It would only take a little bit more.

"Now, I plead you stand before your enemy and look him in the eye in defiance! The Empire thinks they have a hold over you, that their reign will never end. I want you to transfer that fear which has struck your hearts into theirs. Make them realize that their lives, and the reign of the Empire, have come to an end! By this time tomorrow, the Varden will reign over Alagaësia in peace and prosperity! But for that peace to come about, we must first fight the great battle of our time, a battle that will go down in history as the greatest Alagaësia has ever seen. Now, stand and fight against our oppressors and take back Alagaësia for the people!"

Now the cheer that went up was simultaneous, and it came from the mouth of every one of the Varden's soldiers. They were like lions before the hunt, ready to strike down their enemy and take back what was theirs.

Eragon turned to Link with a broad smile on his face. Link's face was split by a similar grin. Link turned around to Nasuada and Jörmundur, who were dumbstruck by Eragon's sudden charisma.

With this kind of morale, plus the two Riders at the lead of the army, Galbatorix wouldn't stand a chance. The Empire would come crashing down, and the Varden would rise in its stead to bring tranquility to Alagaësia forever.

* * *

A/N: I'm getting pumped myself after that speech. Maybe it wasn't very good, but I thought it was. Don't go by me though because I'm a little biased since I wrote it. Duh. Haha well R&R please. It's almost over! 


	28. The Siege Begins

**Chapter 28: The Siege Begins**

Link awoke in a daze, until he realized that the battle would be taking place today. He sat up quickly. He could see sunlight filtering in through his own private tent. Eragon had gotten his own tent as well. Link had partly removed some of his armor: his breastplate, pauldrons, and greaves. He could hear talking, movement, and the clanking of armor outside. Quickly, Link placed his pauldrons on his shoulders, his breastplate around his chest, and his greaves over his boots.

Link then exited his tent to find that most of the other tents had already been taken down and placed on the pack mules. As soon as Link exited his tent, servants began to take it down. Link was surprised at the level of service. Slightly.

His swords had been hung on a special weapon rack set aside just for him and Eragon. Link did not see _Wyrda_ hanging on it, so he assumed Eragon was with Nasuada and Jörmundur.

Link went over to where Nasuada's tent used to be and found the three of them standing in a circle discussing something.

"Great timing," said Jörmundur. "Call Vanilor over here. We are ready to mobilize on Urû'baen. The soldiers are in such high spirit now; there's no way we can lose."

Saphira thudded to the ground next to Eragon, wearing a full suit of armor. The armor covered every inch of her body, with a large mace at the end of her tail. Link called Vanilor over in the same manner.

_I will be there shortly_, said Vanilor.

"I would like to apologize for last night, Link," said Jörmundur.

"Both of us would," Nasuada chimed in. "It was wrong of us to forbid you from telling the soldiers. It definitely turned out a lot better than we expected."

Vanilor landed next to Link with a great rumbling of the earth. Link was astonished to see that Vanilor was outfitted in the same way as Saphira. Link climbed aboard his dragon's saddle and turned to the Varden leaders.

"You're forgiven," he said.

Eragon turned to them as well. "Who is to lead the troops?" he asked.

"You are," said Nasuada. "They look to you more than us. It will boost their morale even more to see you and your dragons at the frontlines."

"That sounds fair," said Link. He turned around to see that all the soldiers had fallen in line behind their respective battalion captains. There was a horse for every soldier who needed it.

"We await your orders, O Dragon Riders," said a chief captain.

"Is this a mutual leadership, or should I defer to you, Eragon?" Link jested.

"I think it's safe to say it's mutual," said Eragon.

"You give the orders anyway," said Link. Eragon laughed and drew _Wyrda_ from its scabbard.

"Forward march!" Eragon cried, waving his sword to the north and Urû'baen. Saphira began to walk forward, and Vanilor fell into step with her. Soon, the entire army was leaving the campsite, headed straight for the battle that would change the fate of the world forever.

* * *

The march seemed like it would drag on forever. Link had to admit that his nervousness had escalated in the past two nights, but he knew the troops' morale would greatly assist them in battle.

Link felt sorry for those who were pushing the catapults from their campsite to Urû'baen. They would greatly help them access the city, and were a vital asset that they could not afford to lose.

Hours later, Link saw something straight ahead. The only explanation he could think of was a city. There was a large hill directly in front of it, so he couldn't tell the size of it.

"Is that Urû'baen?" Link asked Eragon.

"I can't think of anything else it could be," Eragon replied. "Should we increase the pace?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Increase pace!" Eragon cried. Saphira and Vanilor sensed the pace intended from their Riders' minds and acted accordingly. The soldiers and their horses fell into step, and the horizon ahead of them loomed faster.

When they got closer, Link could hear some kind of commotion. It sounded like a large group of people. When they got close enough to the hill that they could see Galbatorix's castle, Link motioned to the army to stop. Eragon gave him a puzzled look but agreed.

"What is it, Link?" Eragon asked.

"I think we should send a scout ahead before we come to the crest of the hill. Tell him to be cautious."

Nasuada then motioned to a soldier near her and whispered in his ear. The soldier gave a few nods as she spoke, and then dismounted from his horse and quietly creeped up to the hill. He slowed to a prone crawl once he neared the top, and came to a halt when he could see into the valley below. Link couldn't see his reaction.

The scout stayed there for a moment, and then retracted back down until he was out of view of whatever was down there. He then sprinted back to the head of the army and stood before the Riders.

"Urû'baen's entire guard is down there, right in front of the walls. There's also a large group of reinforcements," he said. He was clearly stressed.

"What are your estimates?" Jörmundur asked.

"Well, I can say that there are definitely a lot more soldiers down there than you calculated. I would expect that the odds are more like ten to one."

Luckily, the soldiers couldn't hear that. Link was doubtful that another speech would keep the soldiers' morale where it was. But there was no way to hide the look on the scout's face.

"Should we wait for Orik?" Nasuada asked the Riders.

"No," said Link and Eragon simultaneously.

"We can't wait for Orik. He could take another day. We have to attack now, while they're not expecting us," said Eragon.

"They have no idea we're here," said Link. "I don't think they're expecting us for another day or two."

"Well how they're expecting us at all is a mystery to me," said Nasuada. "How could Galbatorix have known?"

"Are you really asking that question?" Link asked. "I'm sure you know about scrying?" Suddenly, an idea dawned on him. "Can somebody get me a pail of water?"

Within seconds, a servant came up to the front of the army with a pail of water in his hands.

"Thank you," said Link. He then dismounted Vanilor and sat cross-legged with the pail in between his legs.

"What is he doing?" Jörmundur asked Eragon.

"Watch," said Eragon. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Now that Galbatorix's powers are weakened, he might not be able to block scrying as well."

"Why don't you do it then?" Jörmundur asked.

"I'm not as magically skilled as Link is," Eragon admitted.

"Draumr kópa," said Link, staring into the water with a clear picture of Galbatorix in his mind. The water swirled in his vision, and what he saw… was nothing. Pitch black.

"Agh, I forgot!" Link cried. Eragon realized Link's mistake at the same time.

"What?" Nasuada asked, clearly puzzled.

"You have to have seen the person or place you are trying to scry," said Link. He held his head in his hands.

"Wait, Link," said Eragon. "I can scry Murtagh. He should be with Galbatorix."

"Good idea!" said Link. Eragon dismounted Saphira and Link stepped aside for Eragon.

"Draumr kópa," said Eragon. The water swirled again, and this time there was something to see. Link could not see anything, but Eragon saw Murtagh sitting down on something. The only other thing he saw besides Murtagh was Thorn, Murtagh's red dragon. He had grown substantially; he was roughly Vanilor's size.

Suddenly, Murtagh stood up. He got on Thorn's back and cried something. Thorn and Murtagh flew through the air, but Link could not see anything.

Link looked over at Galbatorix's castle just in time to see the very same thing Eragon was seeing. A large red dragon was flying from a spire in the castle, and Eragon could now see in the pail of water that Murtagh was flying over Urû'baen. He quickly spilled the pail of water and mounted Saphira as Link mounted Vanilor.

They could still have the element of surprise if they hurried.

"Attack!" Eragon cried, waving _Wyrda _through the air.

Link drew both the Master Sword and _Edoc'sil_ and raised them above his head, screaming in sync with the rest of the army.

Eragon and Saphira leaped off the ground and took to the skies. Vanilor and Link followed suit, and the rest of the soldiers galloped up to the hill and downward.

The Empire soldiers were in a panic. They scrambled to get to their weapons so they could defend themselves. Most of them were too late.

Saphira and Vanilor flew overhead the Empire's ranks and let loose a barrage of flame each, torching tents and weapons and soldiers alike.

_Vanilor_, Link cried, _you breathed fire!_

_It just came to me, _he replied. _I wanted to do it, and it happened. Now, let's show these Empire fools what a dragon and his Rider can do!_

"Brisingr!" Link cried. A ball of flame shot from his hand and landed on a tent. Seconds later, several soldiers burst out of the opening, all of them aflame.

Link looked up to the crest of the hill they had come down and saw that the catapults had reached their launching spot. One of them had finished, and a large boulder was being loaded into the netting.

The boulder was shortly launched into the air. It tumbled upward, then reached its peak and fell down, quickly reaching terminal velocity and coming down on a large group of Empire soldiers, just shy of Urû'baen's wall. There were some adjustments to be made.

Link continued to focus on the battle at hand. Vanilor swooped down extremely low over the heads of the Empire soldiers. Link lowered his swords and they cut through the necks of at least eight soldiers, decapitating all of them. Already both his swords were red from midpoint to the tip.

Link looked up and saw Thorn diving down in the direction of the Varden troops.

_Vanilor! We have to stop him! _Link cried.

_With pleasure!_

Vanilor reared to the left and pounded his wings through the air. Thorn descended toward the Varden, talons outstretched. Vanilor quickly flew under Thorn and breathed flame under his belly. Thorn cried loudly.

"Another Rider!" Murtagh cried. "This should be interesting!"

"Oh, I concur!" Link cried as he slashed through Thorn's side with _Edoc'sil_. Thorn shrieked loudly.

Murtagh bellowed with anger and drew _Zar'roc _from his belt. Thorn and Vanilor flew right next to each other, and Murtagh hacked to the side in Link's direction. Link parried with ease and answered with a quick counterattack. Murtagh parried in a similar fashion, and they exchanged blows for a while until Vanilor veered off and spun around. Thorn and Vanilor were now blazing toward each other headfirst. They both released a burst of flame at the same time.

Vanilor pulled up out of Thorn's flame and spiraled away. Link turned around and saw that Murtagh was furious. Thorn wheeled around and followed Vanilor.

_Get ready, Vanilor,_ said Link.

_I am,_ he replied.

Vanilor was just about to make a three hundred-sixty degree turn when Saphira fell on top of Thorn with her talons outstretched. Her talons pierced through Thorn's back armor and dug into his flesh.

Murtagh whipped around and slashed through Saphira's right fore talon. Saphira shrieked and pulled back.

"We meet again, _brother_!" Murtagh cried.

"Don't do this, Murtagh!" Eragon cried back.

"You don't understand, fool! Galbatorix has given me more power than you could dream," he said.

"You're talking about the Vault of Souls then?" Eragon yelled as he swung toward Murtagh's face, all the time flying in circles around him. Murtagh parried and countered.

"How do you know about that?" Murtagh questioned.

"I know that's how you get your power. I also know that it's empty!"

Murtagh roared and sliced horizontally in Eragon's direction. Eragon parried with _Wyrda_ and pinwheeled his sword around, bringing it to Murtagh's pelvis. Murtagh parried again.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Nasuada and Jörmundur were leading the Varden's soldiers to attack the Empire. The Empire never had time to fully assemble any battalions, so it was mostly small groups that had cluttered together to survive.

Jörmundur trampled through four soldiers and swung downward with his sword at an Empire soldier, cutting a red line from his navel to his neck. Blood spurted onto Jörmundur's armor.

Nasuada wielded a short lance and drove it through the hearts of any Empire soldier she saw. One defiant Empire soldier dodged her lance and chopped off the tip with a battle-ax. Nasuada slowed her horse to draw her sword and decapitate the insolent soldier.

The Empire was beginning to organize into battalions near the back of their camp. The soldiers in back hadn't encountered any Varden soldiers yet and were able to prepare for the assault.

Back in the sky, Vanilor and Link had joined the fight against Murtagh, so now it was two on one.

"This is hardly fair, Eragon," said Murtagh. "Afraid to face me alone?"

"You should have prepared for this when you betrayed us!" Eragon cried. "If you would have thought ahead, you would have made a better decision!"

"You are a fool, Eragon!" Murtagh shouted. "I made the best decision! I have been afforded more power than any Rider has ever had!"

"You're the fool!" cried Link. "Eragon and I emptied the Vault just last night! You're no more powerful than me!"

Murtagh's face twisted into an angry snarl. "Thrysta vindr!"

Link had no time to react. He was blown off Vanilor's saddle and sent soaring through the sky. He didn't even have to call for Vanilor; he was back on his saddle within seconds after Vanilor caught him.

Vanilor wheeled around and sped in Thorn's direction. Link could see Eragon and Murtagh fighting with their swords; their strokes got faster and faster. Eragon's anger was starting to get the best of him.

Suddenly, Eragon was sent flying from Saphira's back. Saphira started to fly away to catch him, but Thorn caught her with his talons and ripped through her side. She shrieked in pain and whipped her spiked tail around. The mace on the end landed directly in front of Murtagh, imbedded in his flesh.

Thorn roared in pain. Murtagh hacked at Saphira's tail. After a few blows, her armor was pierced, and another blow made contact with her scales. She screeched loudly and quickly flipped her tail out of Thorn's neck, descending quickly to aid Eragon.

While both dragons were gone, Murtagh and Thorn quickly flew to Galbatorix's castle to retreat.

_Vanilor!_ Link cried. _Tell Saphira we're going after Murtagh and to follow us!_

Vanilor then hammered through the air to catch Murtagh and fly in to the dragon roost at the top of Galbatorix's castle.

Saphira lowered down close to the ground and caught Eragon mere feet before he hit the ground.

"Cutting it a little close?" Eragon bellowed.

_Thorn had me occupied_, she said. _We have to hurry! Link and Vanilor have followed Murtagh and Thorn into Galbatorix's castle.

* * *

_

A/N: I think that's a pretty good update, don't you? It took a while, but it's long, so I hope it's worth it. I was at a loss for ideas for a while there, and then I watched the _Eragon_ film and it put me in an Eragon mood, so I finished about three fourths of this chapter. Let me know what you think! R&R!


	29. A Shocking Revelation

**Chapter 29: A Shocking Revelation**

Link flew straight through a small gap in the concrete of Galbatorix's castle. The entire building was made of ebony, and sinister-looking spires jutted around its peak. Its architecture bore a striking resemblance to Helgrind.

He was in the middle of a stone tunnel, with jagged rocks flashing by like bared teeth with a lust for blood.

Link caught a glimpse of Thorn's red scales flying around a corner and urged Vanilor on faster.

Finally, the small, enclosed tunnel ended. Link and Vanilor entered what looked to be a large courtyard in Galbatorix's castle. Neither Thorn nor Murtagh were anywhere to be seen.

Most castle courtyards had lush, green grass separated by white stone walkways. They had trees lining the edges of the courtyard, usually.

This courtyard, however, did not. Instead of white stone, there was ebony to match the rest of the castle. There was grass, as well, but it was a nasty shade of brown that Link had never seen in grass. He also saw what looked like the remnants of a human skeleton poking out in various parts of the grass as if someone had buried the body poorly. There were also trees, but any leaves were absent, and the bark was a similar color to the grass.

Vanilor slowly lowered down, wings flared, until they touched the ground lightly. Link hoped nobody saw him. Though many of the city's guard were outside the walls fighting the Varden, Link was sure that some of them were still in the castle.

Link had no idea how he was going to get Vanilor out of here. He surely couldn't take him to Galbatorix's throne room with him; he'd never fit. Link half hoped he'd catch a glimpse of Shruikan, Galbatorix's colossal black dragon.

_Vanilor, go back out to the field and help the Varden, _Link said.

_Link, we cannot be separated, _Vanilor said.

_We don't have a choice,_ said Link. _You won't fit past this courtyard! Tell Saphira that it will just be Eragon and me going after Murtagh and Galbatorix._

_All right, _Vanilor relented. _Be careful._

_You too, Vanilor, _said Link. Vanilor lifted into the air and continued to rise until he was above the spires of Galbatorix's castle.

_Be quick! _Link added. _You wouldn't want Galbatorix's soldiers to shoot you down._

_I'm already gone, _said Vanilor.

Link stood, by himself, holding the hilt of _Edoc'sil _and waiting for Eragon to arrive. It wasn't long; Link heard Saphira zooming through the stone tunnel within a few minutes, and Eragon appeared on Saphira's blue back. They touched down to the ground, Saphira already knowing the plan. Link watched them exchange words before Saphira flew off in the same direction Vanilor had gone.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Eragon asked.

"It's better than having them sit around in this courtyard. They would eventually be noticed, and they are doing a lot more good out there than they would be here," Link explained.

"I understand," said Eragon. "It's just that I get anxious whenever Saphira and I have to be apart."

"I know exactly what you mean," said Link. "I feel the same about Vanilor."

With that, they headed off, having no idea how to get to Galbatorix's throne room.

There was an ebony arch that led into a walkway made of, not surprisingly, ebony. The walkway sloped upward into the battlement pathway, where there were bound to be patrolling Empire soldiers. The walkway also led in another direction and curved up until it merged with a veranda overhead. Link decided that was their best bet and took it.

Eragon followed, knowing that Link had more experience in most of these areas.

Glad he had brought his enchanted belt pouches, which contained his various useful items, Link took his bow from one of them. Eragon also had the common sense to bring his own bow, and took it off his back. Link took his quiver from his pouch and slung it around his body so that he would have easy access to his arrows when needed.

Once they were on the veranda, they saw that it branched off into a skywalk directly over the courtyard. They were in a position that they could see the Empire guards, but there was no way the enemy would see them. They were all clad in red-and-black armor. There was a curving red symbol etched on their black shields. It was very tempting to draw an arrow and shoot one of them, but Link held himself back.

They crossed the skywalk that led into another veranda on the opposite side of the battlements. They had safely bypassed the patrolling guards. There were still bound to be some guards in the walkways of the castle, so they made sure they maintained their stealth.

Link went around the veranda in the direction of the dragon tunnel; they were directly above the tunnel, and there was a stairway that led past and under it. Link took it, and they were now in an area of the castle that was not exposed to fresh air. There were many walkways branching off in all kinds of directions. Link took the nearest one and saw that there was a guard patrolling down, wearing the same clothes as the ones on the battlements. Luckily, his back was facing them and he was walking away from them.

"You stay here," Link whispered. "I'm going to ambush him, so I can interrogate him to find out where Galbatorix's throne room is."

"Then what will you do with him?" Eragon asked. There was an apprehensive look on his face.

"I'll knock him unconscious," said Link, perplexed.

"Sorry," said Eragon. "It's just that… there was a time when I was with Murtagh that he mercilessly beheaded a man named Torkenbrand in a situation similar to this."

"Well, I'm not a malicious, cold-blooded traitor like him," said Link. Eragon nodded.

Link slinked his way down the walkway slowly, slinging his bow on his back and placing a hand on his sword.

Link looked up at the ceiling. It was low, and Link could easily jump up and hang from the wooden rafters there if he wanted to. He found himself doing precisely this when the guard suddenly whipped around, patrolling in the opposite direction.

Link responded instinctively and was on the rafters before the guard had pivoted all the way around. He didn't even catch a glimpse of Link, and he had made no sound.

This was perfect. Link only had to wait for the guard to pass underneath him.

Once the guard did just this, Link pounced. He landed right on top of the guard, pinning him down to the ground. Link's sword was drawn in seconds. The guard brought his hands up to his face to protect himself; Link pressed the tip of the Master Sword on the guard's neck.

"Where is Galbatorix's throne room?" Link asked maliciously. Eragon now revealed himself, showing the guard that even if he got past Link, he would be ready.

The guard, frightened, pointed with a shaky finger.

"His throne room is that way, on this floor," he said. "You can't miss it, there are huge double doors leading to it."

Without another word, Link conked the guard on the head with the hilt of the Master Sword. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his head fell limp. He then stood up and motioned for Eragon to follow. They broke into a run as they headed in the direction the guard had pointed, ready to end this war once and for all.

* * *

Things were not looking good for the Varden. It had happened very suddenly. More Empire guards had been sent out, at least another legion. The guards they had ambushed at the beginning of the battle had now organized, and were equally matched with the Varden. It was a hit-for-hit battle; there were equal amount of soldiers falling on each side.

Jörmundur wondered where the hell Orik was with his reinforcements. They would surely be defeated if this new legion managed to reach them before the dwarves did. The Varden were overpowering the small remnants of the original Empire soldiers, but the new ones coming far outnumbered what they currently had.

Jörmundur lacerated the face of an oncoming Empire soldier and decapitated another. His horse reared upward, kicking with his forelegs. When he came down, his hoof crashed through a soldier's head, helmet and skull alike.

Nasuada made sure she kept close to Jörmundur. Although she was his superior, he was a far better fighter than her.

Finally, the last of the first wave of Empire troops was dead. The Varden cheered, even though another legion of somewhere in the neighborhood of five thousand was headed straight for them. Once the cheering was done, they gritted their teeth and awaited the Empire; they weren't going to charge them. The front lines all wielded pikes, and would easily knock them right off their horses.

Suddenly, a deep horn blew through the air from the east. All the Varden looked in the horn's direction.

Coming over the hill was Orik himself, blowing a horn taken from a Feldûnost in the Beor Mountains in one hand and a great battle-ax in the other. Orik stood alone for a brief moment, until a vast army of dwarves appeared behind him. They all wielded various menacing-looking weapons, the majority of them being axes. Orik looped his horn to his belt and raised his ax in the air. He shook his ax and let out a menacing war cry, and all the other dwarves joined.

Then, Orik began to charge down the hill. The dwarves quickly followed suit. The Empire, worried that they would be outnumbered, picked up its pace and lowered their pikes. The Varden still held their ground. The two armies began to converge; the dwarves started out closer to the Varden than the Empire did, however, and would reach them first.

When the dwarves did reach the Varden, they kept running. This was the Varden's cue to march after them, as it would be dreadful to accidentally trample them with their horses.

The dwarves had an advantage on the advancing Empire and their pikes. They were small, so the pikes would go right over their heads. They obviously planned to utilize this. The dwarves went in and began chopping off the legs of the pike-wielders, and then lodging their axes and swords and all their other weapons in their opponents' bodies. The Varden then charged forward to wipe out any remaining survivors. The Empire's numbers were still greater than the Varden's, though, even with the dwarf reinforcements. The reinforcements helped greatly, however.

The catapults continued to launch boulders in the direction of the city wall, and many of them had collided. None had actually broken down the wall, unfortunately. It was extremely thick, and would require constant battering from the catapults.

Finally, the Empire guards in Galbatorix's castle had had enough. They loaded up their trebuchets up on the battlements and began to counter-attack the Varden's catapults. Some of them were aiming at the heat of the battle, though only one or two landed. Still, several soldiers were killed with each, dwarf and human alike on both sides.

* * *

Link and Eragon rounded a corner and were right in front of the throne room. Two guards stood in front of it, and instantly lowered their spears when they saw the Riders.

"Thrysta vindr!" Link and Eragon said in unison. A huge, compressed ball of wind combined from theirs and collided with the door, hitting the two guards as well. The double doors were knocked off their hinges and crashed to the ground in Galbatorix's throne room.

Link and Eragon sprinted down the walkway and entered the throne room. Link had expected much more than what was before him.

It was like he was in a volcanic cave. There were stalactites hanging from the ceiling, and the rock caved in some places, where hot molten magma bubbled and oozed, giving the occasional spurt of lava.

There was an enormous map of Alagaësia on the far wall. Link could see that Galbatorix had used it for forming stratagems and mobilizations across the countryside.

There was a walkway carved out of the rock that spiraled upward and led to an enormous throne. It was large enough for Galbatorix to sleep in, which he probably did. There were large dragon fangs mounted on the throne sequentially. Link's blood boiled to see that Galbatorix had put all the dragons he had killed to such a trivial use.

The evil king himself lounged on the throne, seemingly unsurprised at their arrival. As for the king's appearance, Link was surprised. He had expected someone much more menacing-looking. He looked old, and was bald. A short, white beard covered most of his face. He was garbed in black armor, with the same symbol on his chest as was on the Empire soldiers' shields. His sword lay in its scabbard at his side.

Murtagh sat to Galbatorix's right. His long black hair covered most of his face, but Link could tell there were daggers in his eyes.

A third figure sat to Galbatorix's left. Link was unaware that they would be outnumbered. This would complicate things a bit. Link could not see who the person was; he or she was concealed in shadow, but he could tell that the person was not small. On the contrary, it was a hulk.

"I see you've made it," said Galbatorix. His voice wasn't very menacing, either. "What took you?"

Eragon spoke through clenched teeth. Hatred was pouring over his words.

"Galbatorix, your reign has reached its ill-fated end!"

Galbatorix waved a finger and tsk-ed. "No need to get angry," he said calmly.

"You'll be pretty angry when you find out what we did to your vault," said Link smartly. The shadowed figure raised its head like a dog would raise its ears.

"What vault?" Galbatorix bluffed.

"Don't play dumb," said Link. "The Vault of Souls? Ring a bell at all?"

"This one's cheeky," said Galbatorix with a chortle. "I like him," he said to Murtagh. Murtagh didn't smile.

"You know, the Vault of Souls that you created the Ra'zac to guard? We killed them, by the way."

"I am aware of that," said Galbatorix. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. "It is of no importance to me. They accomplished their purpose before you killed them."

"Too bad we emptied the vault," said Link. "So everything they did was erased."

"You lie!" Galbatorix shouted. Link was getting to him.

"All Eragon had to do was speak his true name," said Link. He began to say it, but quickly held his tongue as his heart leaped.

Suddenly, a strong force attempted to puncture Link's mind. Galbatorix was trying to find Eragon's true name! Link quickly put up barriers all around his mind with all his strength.

_Vanilor! Help me! Galbatorix is trying to read my mind!_ Link cried.

Almost instantly, solid, impenetrable barriers were fortified around his mind. Galbatorix's efforts were rendered useless.

Link looked at Galbatorix. His face had turned purple, and a thick vein bulged out of his neck. It was a while before Galbatorix gave up. When he did, Link saw genuine fear in his eyes.

"So you did empty the vault," said Galbatorix, trying desperately to keep his cool. Murtagh shot a look to Galbatorix, frightened as well. The shadowed figure remained indifferent.

"Told you so," said Link smartly. Galbatorix's face twisted with anger.

"Enough!" he shrieked. He stood to his feet and picked up his sheathed sword from his throne/bed. He drew the blade from its scabbard and tossed the scabbard onto his throne.

Link saw that the blade of Galbatorix's sword was black as ebony, matching both his dragon and his castle. Galbatorix took a few steps forward, looking straight down at Link and Eragon. Murtagh drew _Zar'roc_ and followed.

"I don't need the Vault of Souls to crush you, or the Varden," said Galbatorix. "It was a bold attempt, but nothing more."

The two pairs stared each other down for a time. Suddenly, Galbatorix calmed down again and spoke.

"It's Link, is it? The cheeky one?" Galbatorix asked. The shadowed figure stood to its feet.

"What's it to you?" Link asked, curious at the shadowed figure.

"Oh, not much, really. It's just that my friend here seems to know you. Perhaps you have met before?"

Galbatorix stood back so that Link could get a good look at the shadowed figure. The figure was breathing heavily, its enormous chest heaving up and down. Finally, the figure stepped out of the shadow. Link was speechless.

"Hello, Link," said Ganondorf. "It appears we meet again."

* * *

A/N: Heh… R&R. 


	30. Transfer

**Chapter 30: Transfer**

A/N: Hey guys, before I start, I'd like to apologize for a little oops I made a few chapters back. I originally intended to have Roran, Eragon, and Link have a sweet little reunion, and also that Roran wished to join the battle against the Empire. Link was supposed to have consented to let Roran borrow Epona for the battle. Now, in a real book, it wouldn't be acceptable to do what I am now doing, but this isn't a real book. Now that you have a little background knowledge, I'm going to continue as if this really did happen.

* * *

"Ganondorf?" Link asked incredulously.

Ganondorf was seething. He stared at Link, eyes narrowed and his whole body quivering with anger. Link was not afraid, but rather in shock.

"Is this the same Ganondorf you've told me about?" Eragon asked.

"He is," Link replied.

It was silent, as everyone exchanged stares for a long time. Finally, Link spoke.

"Mind telling me how you managed to escape the Sacred Realm?" Link asked.

"It's really quite interesting—" Ganondorf began, but Galbatorix interrupted.

"You see, when Morzan and I fled from what was then Ilirea, we stumbled upon Helgrind and Dras-Leona. We learned the origins of Helgrind from its worshippers."

Link looked at Ganondorf. He was staring at Galbatorix with pure hatred. Link understood what was going on. Ganondorf was Galbatorix's servant. This would be an excellent way to harness Ganondorf's anger.

"We discovered the abyss that was the Vault of Souls, though then it was in the state that it is now, thanks to you," Galbatorix sneered. Link and Eragon smirked.

"With the Vault of Souls, we discovered that we could not only harness the energy from perished souls in it, but we could also withdraw the living and the dead from other realms."

"What kind of realms?" Eragon asked.

"Realms similar to your Sacred Realm," Galbatorix addressed Link. "We found others as well.

"Recently, Murtagh and I went to the Vault of Souls before you emptied it and decided to explore these Realms. We found many perished and living souls wandering around, but the one that caught our eye the most was an imprisoned sorcerer, who I'm sure you know is Ganondorf.

"He charged us to release him from his prison and allow him into the realm of the living once more. We pondered on this, and thought he could make for a good asset. We decided that we would allow him back only if he swore allegiance to me."

Link thought for a moment. Did Ganondorf swear in the ancient language? He hoped not, otherwise his plan would never work.

"You're looking pretty angry there, Ganondorf," said Link. Eragon looked at Link, then Ganondorf. True, Ganondorf was shaking in his anger again, only this time toward Galbatorix. "What's the matter? You don't like being interrupted?"

Galbatorix looked at Ganondorf, who quickly calmed down, or pretended to.

"You will control yourself, Ganondorf!" Galbatorix spat.

"You don't like being bossed around, do you Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"Hold your tongue, Rider!" screamed Galbatorix.

"You don't like not having absolute power anymore," said Link, ignoring Galbatorix. "I see what it's like. You sacrificed your freedom for… freedom? That doesn't make a lot of sense to me."

"Enough!" Galbatorix cried, drawing his black sword. Link drew both his swords, and Eragon drew _Wyrda_. Murtagh drew _Zar'roc_ and Ganondorf reached behind his back, drawing a massive two-handed sword. Things were elevating quickly.

"You will hold your tongue or I'll cut it out!" Galbatorix shrieked.

"You sacrificed your title as King of Evil, one you held all by yourself, to a man who needs two accomplices to keep his subjects under his thumb?"

Galbatorix leaped through the air like lightning and landed in front of Link, striking out in seconds. Link barely had time to parry before Galbatorix let loose another strike. Although he had been weakened, he was still insanely powerful.

Ganondorf bounded through the air and thudded to the ground, causing the rock to crack. Murtagh went for his brother, Eragon. This did not look good for either of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were not looking good on the battlefield either. One of the catapults had been destroyed by Galbatorix's trebuchets, and the other one was severely crippled and could not reach the walls. They were doomed. They would not breach the wall.

Orik fought like a madman. Empire soldiers, though they towered over him, were falling to his left and his right, along with several of their limbs. His ax was stained red and his armor was flecked with the blood of countless enemies.

An Empire soldier advanced on Orik, a halberd raised overhead. Orik raised his ax up and parried the soldier's attack with the shaft of his ax. He then pushed the halberd away and heaved with his ax, cleaving through armor and flesh and going straight through the soldier's waist, cutting him completely in half.

Roran was still on Epona's back, crashing in the skulls of Empire soldiers left and right, living up to his name of Roran Stronghammer. An enemy approached him with a hand axe, but Roran expertly blocked with his hammer and smashed him in the face. He collapsed, covering his bloody mangled face. Epona then reared back, smashing another soldier in the face.

Both Nasuada and Jörmundur's horses had been killed, and now they were forced to fight on foot. Jörmundur removed the arm of an Empire soldier near him and then disemboweled him. Another soldier came brandishing his sword but was cut down before he had the chance to attack.

Suddenly, Nasuada heard a great, gargantuan roar. She looked to the sky, as did the Empire army. There, two dragons emerged from a large gap in Galbatorix's castle. At first, Nasuada feared it was Thorn and Shruikan. But then she realized it was Vanilor and Saphira! They had come to aid them!

The Varden cheered and returned to their battle, strengthened with renewed vigor. Vanilor and Saphira flew overhead, both carrying on an extended breath of flame. Vanilor cut off sooner than Saphira did, but lowered his talons and crushed several more soldiers. Saphira did the same once she ran out of breath.

The sudden boost of morale was short-lived. Everyone was fighting with overconfidence when another roar was heard overhead, very similar to the previous one. This time, Nasuada's fears were realized. Out of Galbatorix's castle burst two dragons, a red and a black. Thorn and Shruikan.

Shruikan was enormous. He easily surpassed the size of Saphira and Vanilor combined, perhaps double. When he roared, the ground shook. The air around his mouth rippled with heat.

Instantly, both dragons descended into a spiral dive toward the Varden. Saphira and Vanilor abandoned what they were doing and hurtled forward to stop them. They were too late; Shruikan and Thorn both snatched up two talonfuls of Varden soldiers each and threw them into the air. They died upon landing.

Saphira and Vanilor arrived before the evil dragons to do any more damage. Vanilor went for Thorn, and Saphira went for Shruikan. They were both outmatched, but were able to hold their own.

Vanilor dug his claws into Thorn's hide, whipping him with his tail while flapping his wings to stay in the air. Thorn shrieked and dug his teeth into Vanilor's neck. Vanilor hastily smashed his tail into Thorn's skull, causing him to break his jaws' grip and allowing Vanilor freedom.

Shruikan bore down on Saphira and opened his mouth to bite Saphira's head; his mouth would have totally encompassed Saphira's if she weren't agile enough to dodge around it, answering with a slash of her claws.

Seeing as how the dragons were currently of no help to either side, the battle resumed. But the battle had been going not five minutes when another horn sounded in the air. Puzzled, the armies turned their heads to see what was going on, the battle paused again.

The sound came from the north. It was a while before they saw anything. Then, they saw a massive army of elves come over the hill, just how Orik and his dwarves had done. Arya was in the lead, looking confident. There were at least seven thousand elves, or more. Roran didn't have any idea how they had managed to muster such an army, but it would greatly outnumber the Empire.

The best part of the elves' army was that they brought heavy siege weapons, including catapults, trebuchets, and ballistae. Urû'baen wouldn't stand a chance!

The Varden's morale was so high that nothing could stop them now. The Empire was the exact opposite. They knew they were going to lose. Several of them turned and fled. Others held their ground, but were cut down shortly. The battle was theirs!

The elves quickly set up their siege weapons and instantly began firing upon the walls of the city. The castle's trebuchets couldn't even react. The wall was hammered so hard and so quickly that a huge portion of it entirely collapsed, bringing several buildings with it.

The Varden cheered again. Roran wasted no time. He kicked Epona's sides and hurried up to the elves' frontlines, knowing whom Arya was.

"Arya!" Roran cried. Arya looked puzzled; she didn't recognize this boy. "Eragon is in Galbatorix's throne room! He'll surely need your help!"

Arya's face looked distraught. She had to leave the elves, but she loved Eragon. She couldn't let him die. Not only would Eragon die, but Saphira as well.

Arya turned to an elf man on her right. "Hilduin, you're in charge now." She didn't speak another word. She dismounted her horse and ran to the edge of the hill. Roran didn't understand what she was doing. Suddenly, she leaped through the air. Since she was an elf, she covered a great distance.

A great blue blur flew through the air, right into Arya. Roran was shocked to see Saphira flying through the air at tremendous speed, with Arya on her back. She was taking her to the throne room.

* * *

In the throne room, Link was still not doing well at all. There was no way he could take both Galbatorix and Ganondorf at the same time, so he had to dance around and take them one at a time. It was getting extremely tiring, and it wore on his strength. He realized that he would not be able to carry on like this forever. He needed a new strategy.

"Why are you taking orders from this guy?" Link asked Ganondorf. "He's old, and he's a horrible king. I mean, he needs two people to help him!"

Galbatorix snarled and lashed out with his sword. Link parried with _Edoc'sil _and dodged around Ganondorf's attack.

Meanwhile, Eragon and Murtagh were having their own conflict as well. Their swords' colors rivaled each other as they continuously clanged against each other.

"Murtagh, please! You know the vault's empty now; you and Galbatorix don't stand a chance!" said Eragon.

"Shut up!" Murtagh cried. "We don't need the vault to destroy the Varden! The Empire will still reign over Alagaësia, and you won't be able to do anything about it!"

Link continued his battle with Ganondorf and Galbatorix, which was getting steadily worse.

"You should just take him out and make yourself king of Alagaësia. It's a lot bigger than Hyrule!"

Galbatorix was losing control of his anger, and so was Ganondorf, only not toward Link.

"And then, once you've taken Alagaësia, you can mobilize on Hyrule! They won't stand a chance, the Empire's so big!"

Ganondorf actually stopped. He apparently hadn't realized this.

Galbatorix screamed and smashed the hilt of his sword into Link's face. Link fell to the floor at the edge of a lava pit, dazed. Galbatorix stepped on Link's throat. Link lashed out with the Master Sword, trying to cut Galbatorix's leg. Galbatorix dodged and smashed his foot down on Link's face. He felt blood eject from his nose.

Galbatorix was about to drive his sword into Link's chest when suddenly, Ganondorf lifted him off the ground. Before he could even move, Ganondorf snapped his spine in half, killing him instantly. His body hung limply in Ganondorf's hands over his head. Ganondorf then walked to the edge of a nearby lava pit and dumped Galbatorix's limp form into it. His body slapped the surface of the magma and floated briefly, before slowly sinking under, never to come up again.

Instantly, Murtagh and Eragon stopped fighting. Murtagh didn't seem to have the desire he had before. It was an awkward silence, until finally Murtagh broke it by wrapping his brother in a warm embrace. It seemed that, if they survived this, there would be cause for celebration after all.

Link sheathed his swords and walked over and stood next to Eragon and Murtagh, wary of Ganondorf as he passed him. Ganondorf seemed to pay them no mind. He simply stared at the spot that Galbatorix melted into, his eyes wide.

It was a while before anyone spoke. Suddenly, beams of darkness broke out of the lava pit like beams of light. It was an odd sight to behold. They swirled about, almost like snakes. Ganondorf's gaze did not falter.

The darkness suddenly shifted form and shot straight into Ganondorf's body all at once, lifting him into the air. Ganondorf began to cackle, a sound Link had gotten to be all too familiar with.

When Ganondorf touched back down to the ground, however, Link was definitely not familiar with what he saw. Apparently, Galbatorix's power had been transferred into Ganondorf's body when he killed him. Now, as if Ganondorf wasn't already powerful enough before, he held both his own powers and Galbatorix's.

A dark mist swirled around Ganondorf's eyes, which had darkened to a deep shade of purple. He had gotten considerably bigger, and now spikes jutted out from his pauldrons and forearm bracers. His flaming red hair extended past his neck, and darkened black as ebony. Link did not know why Galbatorix's powers had done such a transformation to him, but it definitely did not bode well for the Riders before him.

Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed again, his voice no different than before. He then faced his opponents with a cocky grin.

"Fool!" said Ganondorf, addressing Link. "You elevated my anger toward that filthy traitor king, thinking that it would aid you in defeating us! Now, you will see what my true capabilities are as Ganondorf, King of Evil over Alagaësia _and _Hyrule!"

* * *

A/N: Oh snap. That's not good. Mmkay guys, R&R please. 


	31. The End of an Empire

**Chapter 31: The End of an Empire**

Roran turned around and led the elves to the battlefield, watching Saphira and Vanilor battle their evil counterparts on the way in awe. They were truly magnificent creatures, and it was quite a sight to watch them battle.

Roran kicked Epona's sides and roared, leading the elves right into the Empire ranks. He trampled his way through the frontlines and began smashing skulls and sternums with his blacksmith's hammer. The elves rushed past him, flattening a good portion of the Empire's army.

Roran turned his head in the direction of the dragons' battle just in time to see something awe-inspiring. Seemingly for no reason, Shruikan suddenly spread his wings and writhed in agony in the air. He then uttered a great roar that shook the foundations of Urû'baen's walls. Several soldiers lost their balance and fell to the ground.

Then, Shruikan's eyes rolled back into his head and he began to plummet toward the ground. He gained speed until he crashed into the ground, creating a decent-sized crater.

"Galbatorix is dead!" cried Hilduin, Arya's replacement. "The battle is won!"

The entire army roared as the remnant of the Empire's troops retreated from the scene, far away from Urû'baen. Some of the elves went to chase them down. The rest of the Varden, dwarves, and elves flooded into Urû'baen with no one to stop them.

They piled into the city and began to search for any Imperial guards, ignoring the civilians who were running around in a panic.

Roran was sure there were guards inside the castle, but Epona was too big to fit in the tight hallways. He dismounted Link's horse and assigned a lower-ranked soldier to keep her out of harm's way. He then motioned for the Varden to follow. The elves, having also brought a battering ram, followed. A group of seven elves carried the battering ram with great ease.

They brought the massive battering ram up to the castle drawbridge, which was surprisingly small for a castle of its magnitude. The elves approached the drawbridge and touched the tip of the ram to it lightly, lining up where they would hit. Then they drew it back and heaved it forward. It smacked into the drawbridge with a great thud.

Luckily, the battlements were too high up for any archers to shoot them. Roran pointed out this particular architectural flaw and observed that it would have been smart to have two rows of battlements instead of only one at the very top.

The elves continued to smash the wooden drawbridge, each hit weakening it more and more. It was the sixth hit when Roran heard a slight crack. This was obviously a very powerful battering ram and got the job done very quickly.

Roran heard people grunting on the other side of the drawbridge with the next hit. Several of the guards had begun to brace the gateway into the castle, a worthless attempt; this ram was big enough to break through any drawbridge, even if it's braced by forty men.

With each hit, there was a great roar of exertion on the other side. Finally, at approximately the twelfth hit, the massive wood door broke open, sending several Imperial soldiers flying. Roran rushed into the fray as soon as the door opened, not giving his opponents any time to respond before he smashed their faces in.

* * *

Ganondorf rose into the air and began to cackle as dark energy swirled around him. The room began to quiver; the Riders were losing their footing.

Ganondorf opened his palm and faced it toward the ceiling. The air rippled from his hand, and the ceiling was blasted away, revealing the evening sky. Ganondorf then shot out of the hole in the ceiling.

Rubble fell from the ceiling, and the Riders had to dodge around it.

_Vanilor! Ganondorf has taken Galbatorix's powers! Get up here now! _Link cried.

It was seconds after he had said so when a black mass flew past the hole in the ceiling. Link instantly knew it was Shruikan. Shruikan must have been revived after Galbatorix's powers entered Ganondorf's body; Link could see Ganondorf on Shruikan's back.

Seconds after that, Vanilor, Saphira, and Thorn all appeared in front of them. Link ran up to Galbatorix's throne and bounded off the walls to gain the momentum to land on Vanilor's saddle above him. Eragon and Murtagh did the same.

Once they were all on their dragons, they soared in the direction of Ganondorf astride the massive black dragon Shruikan. Ganondorf didn't take any time to speak; he just charged right after them. Shruikan emitted a huge blast of flame, and all three Riders were forced to fly in opposite directions. They dodged around the flame, and when it stopped, they found themselves right next to Shruikan. Link hacked to his right, and Ganondorf parried the attack.

"Brisingr!" cried Eragon. A ball of flame erupted from his palm, but Ganondorf just shot it right back at him. Saphira expertly spiraled out of the way.

Murtagh slashed through Shruikan's side with _Zar'roc_, creating a deep gash that bled profusely. Shruikan howled in pain, and Ganondorf was enraged.

"Thrysta vindr!" Ganondorf countered. The blow caught Murtagh right in the back; he was thrown forward over Thorn's head and through the air. Link wasn't worried; Thorn would catch him.

Link advanced forward, Eragon right behind him. Ganondorf charged straight at them, bellowing a great war cry and hefting his massive sword over his head. Link and Eragon both leaped off their dragons' saddles and positioned themselves in midair over Ganondorf's head. Link swung his blade at Ganondorf's head, and Eragon followed. Ganondorf parried both blows.

Link landed on Saphira's saddle, and Eragon on Vanilor's. They swung around and maneuvered into the same formation so they could do it again, hopefully to catch Ganondorf off guard this time.

When they moved in to perform it again, Thorn had returned with Murtagh on his back, but too late to catch on to what was going on. Link and Eragon performed their aerial attack again, this time landing on their own dragons.

Murtagh took advantage of Ganondorf's temporary unawareness. "Thrysta deloi!" he cried. He took a huge chunk of Galbatorix's castle and hurled it at Ganondorf. It was too large to dodge, and Ganondorf wasn't quick enough. It collided into Shruikan, taking Ganondorf with him. They both hurtled toward the ground underneath a hulking chunk of ebony.

The energy it took to cast the spell would have quickly drained Murtagh of almost all his strength, but he used Thorn's help and was able to accomplish the task with ease.

The Riders thought for sure that they had defeated Ganondorf. They were about to leave when an enormous explosion shook the earth and sent shockwaves through the air in their direction. They looked down to where they had fallen and saw Shruikan headed straight for them, gaining speed rapidly. The chunk of the castle that Murtagh had hurled at them was blown to smithereens, and Ganondorf's face was arrogantly confident.

"You did not think that I would be defeated by something like that, did you?" Ganondorf cried maliciously. "You'll have to do much better than that."

Link recalled Eragon saying that Durza had spoken those very words before Murtagh shot him right in between the eyes.

As if this had triggered some sort of nostalgia in Murtagh, he drew his bow and strung three arrows on it. He took careful aim and fired, all in a matter of seconds. The arrows sliced through the air and headed straight for Ganondorf's face. To all their surprise, he caught all three of them and broke them at once with two fingers. Seemingly enraged, he and his dragon both roared loudly. Shruikan breathed a massive eruption of flame at them, and they barely had time to dodge away.

This was not working out well. They needed to formulate a plan. If they just took turns attacking him, they would never kill him.

Link had an idea. It would never have worked with just Link and Eragon, but with Murtagh back with them, they could possibly pull it off.

Link relayed his idea to Vanilor as he spiraled away from one of Shruikan's fireballs. Vanilor liked it immediately. Link told Vanilor to pass it down to Saphira and Thorn so their Riders would know what to do.

It was only five minutes later that they were in formation. Link flew around behind Shruikan. Eragon and Murtagh positioned themselves on either side of him and began the aerial maneuver that Link and Eragon had performed while Murtagh was hurtling toward the ground.

_Go, Vanilor!_ Link cried. Vanilor swept his wings behind him, flying forth with more speed than he ever had before. They timed it perfectly.

Murtagh and Eragon were airborne at the precise moment Link needed them to be. Time seemed to slow to an agonizing creep. Ganondorf's sword was above his head, ready to parry both Eragon's and Murtagh's attacks. He was unaware that Link was right behind him, the Master Sword stretched out behind his neck.

Swords clanged together. The Master Sword was inches from the back of Ganondorf's neck. Murtagh and Eragon were about to land on each other's saddles. The Master Sword made contact with Ganondorf's skin. Ganondorf's black eyes widened with horror. The Blade of Evil's Bane cut through muscle, then blood vessels, then bone, and then Ganondorf's esophagus and windpipe, and over again. Dark blood sprayed profusely, covering the holy sword and Shruikan.

Time returned to normal, and Ganondorf's head was lopped off. It tumbled toward the ground.

Shruikan gave an agonizing cry and started to follow Ganondorf's head. He fell forward, straight into what was once Galbatorix's castle. The entire west wall completely collapsed under the great lizard's weight.

* * *

Roran felt a great rumble. He looked around and saw that the castle's entire foundations were shaking. He didn't need to know why, but the castle was collapsing.

"Move!" Roran cried. "Out of the castle, now!" The elves with him obeyed immediately. They were much faster than him, but he tried his best to keep up. They were on the second floor. They headed for the spiral staircase that they had just barely ascended.

It wasn't long before they were out of the castle, but they timed it perfectly. The entire castle started to fall on top of itself as soon as they exited. They would have to keep moving; it would likely topple forward and crush them all if they stopped now.

They had to get out of the entire city in order to stay away from the collapsing castle. It took down a large chunk of the city with it.

Roran looked up in the sky and saw three dragons of different size and color, flapping their wings triumphantly. He beamed brightly, knowing that they had defeated Galbatorix without having to sacrifice Murtagh.

* * *

A/N: Real sorry for the long update! I have been out of town for a while and I only just got back a few days ago. I'm leaving again on Wednesday, so it'll be a while before the next update. Sorry!

This one was a little shorter than the past few, but it'll do I'm sure. R&R please!


	32. Farewell

**Chapter 32: Farewell**

"The Varden have begun to reestablish the Alagaësian government. We will keep the same democratic republic government and make sure it plays a part in the new constitution," said Nasuada to Link, who seemed greatly satisfied.

"That's fantastic," said Link. "Will Aberon remain your capital? Or will you move it to Urû'baen?"

"We have yet to decide that," said Nasuada. "The Council is divided on that matter. One thing is for sure, that Surda and the former Empire territory will be combined into one territory."

It was a week after the battle. The remaining Empire forces had either been hunted down and destroyed or employed into the Varden services. All that was left of the Empire after the Battle of Urû'baen had been diminished. The city itself had been reverted to its original name, Ilirea. Alagaësia was finally at peace.

"Where will you go, Link?" Nasuada asked him. "Will you stay here in Alagaësia?"

"I would like to," said Link. "But I've been away from home for far too long. I think I will return to Hyrule for a long time. It's very likely that the Royal Family believes me dead."

"As long as you come back to visit," said Nasuada.

"I wouldn't miss it," Link replied with a smile. Nasuada smiled back, and the two embraced in farewell. "Goodbye."

_Vanilor_, said Link. _Are you going to stay here in Alagaësia?_ Link hoped he would answer no.

_I will only ever go where you go, Link_, said Vanilor. Link beamed brightly, very pleased.

_Then you'll have to fly solo over us while I ride Epona. She's got to get home somehow_, said Link.

_Understood_.

Link then made his way over to the castle's stable, where Epona was being taken care of for him. He had been nervous to allow Roran to use her as his steed during the battle, but Roran had taken very good care of her. There wasn't a single scratch on her.

Link arrived in the stable and went over to the first stall on his left, which was Epona's. Her head was poking out from the door, and when she saw Link's face she whinnied loudly in excitement.

"Hey, old girl," said Link. "I've missed you." Link patted her neck. "You ready to go home?"

Epona whinnied loudly again. Link smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Link opened the stall door and took Epona's reins, leading her out of the stable. He didn't want to leave just yet; he wanted to say goodbye to Eragon, Murtagh and Roran before he did anything else. What he definitely did not want was a farewell ceremony.

He led Epona through the castle's halls, looking for his fellow Riders. He finally found them in the barracks, which used to house the villagers of Carvahall. They had since been moved to their very own subdivision in Aberon.

"Link!" cried Eragon as Link entered with Epona behind him. "Won't you join us?"

Link looked behind Eragon and saw Murtagh, Roran, Arya, Katrina, and several other people he had never met. Most of them looked rather old.

"For what?" Link asked.

"We're celebrating the rebirth of the Dragon Riders. Saphira has laid six eggs!" Eragon said, with a huge grin on his face.

"With Thorn?" Link asked, rather surprised.

"No, with Vanilor!" Eragon said, rather puzzled. "Surely you knew?"

_Vanilor!_ Link cried. _Why didn't you tell me this?_

_I had every intention of letting you know_, he said. _Eragon simply beat me to it._

Link had to smile. It was definitely very good news.

"You'll have to send word to me when they find a Rider," said Link. "But I'm afraid I'll have to be going right now."

Eragon's face sunk, but he accepted it. There was a rather awkward silence for a moment, until Eragon wrapped his friend in a brother's embrace.

"You'll have to come and visit," said Eragon. "More than once."

"Count on it," said Link as he pulled away from the embrace. Link then moved over to Murtagh, who he hadn't really gotten to know very well. Murtagh held out his hand, and Link shook it.

"It was good to meet you, Murtagh," said Link. "When I return, perhaps we shall get to know each other a little better."

Murtagh nodded. "It was good to meet you too, Link."

Link then approached Roran, who was smiling broadly.

"Thanks for taking care of my horse," said Link. Epona whinnied in the doorway. "I think she likes you."

"I like her too," said Roran. He went up to the horse and patted her neck. "You'll have to bring her with you when you come back to visit." Link nodded.

Link made no motion to talk to Arya. Instead, she came up to him.

"Goodbye, Link," said Arya. "I know that we did not get along very well, but I will miss you. It will be good to see you when you return."

Link nodded. He then turned to his mare, who was still standing majestically in the doorway to the barracks. He placed his foot in the stirrup and hefted himself into the saddle. He turned her around and took one last look at his new friends behind him, who all waved. Link waved back, and then kicked Epona's sides. She whinnied and began to canter out of the castle, headed straight for Du Weldenvarden to the north.

_You ready, Vanilor? _Link asked. _I doubt that the Hylians will be extremely happy to see you at first_.

_But with you by my side, they will be, _said Vanilor. _I do not worry for our safety in your home country._

_What about your home country?_

I will miss Saphira and everyone else, it's true, but I wouldn't be able to part with you for any of them.

Link was touched. He and his dragon had formed a true bond of friendship, one that would last until the both of them were dead, and perhaps even after.

* * *

A/N: The story is now at an end. I would like to take this time to thank my many reviewers and the fifty-one people who have added this story to their favorites list. 

I would also like to specifically thank BabyGurl278, who has been a faithful reviewer of mine since the beginning of my roller-coaster-like time on this website. Even though she has been extremely busy lately, she has always found time to read and review this story.

Now you guys follow her example and R&R! Now!


End file.
